


What is your totem?

by Arhiplut



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhiplut/pseuds/Arhiplut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир, где у каждого человека есть тотем.</p><p>В этом омегаверсе есть свои особенности - тотем указывает на характер и темперамент человека, а два одинаковых тотема не могут быть вместе, это запрещено, да и обычно обладателей одинаковых тотемов не влечёт друг к другу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> За иллюстрации спасибо Фурфику - http://trishezim.tumblr.com/  
> и _Angel-chan_ - https://vk.com/art_by_angel_in_imaginati

— Попустись, сволочь! Попустись и иди, помой унитаз, займи себя, не мозоль мне глаза, — орёт мужчина в красной майке и с ирокезом на башке на другого мужика, у которого платок на лице. Я сижу в клетке, как я здесь оказался, не знаю, последнее, что помню, это как мы приземлились и как на нас кажется, напали. Напротив меня связанный Грант.

Мужик с ирокезом подходит ближе и присаживается на корточки рядом с клеткой. У него в руках мой телефон, он включает воспроизведение видео, которое я снял, и при этом что-то говорит, я так напуган, поэтому плохо понимаю, что он говорит мне. Мельком смотрю на Гранта, он смотрит на мужика с неприкрытой ненавистью и пытается что-то сказать, но сквозь кляп получается лишь невнятное мычание. Мужик неожиданно с полушёпота срывается на крик, орёт на Гранта, требует смотреть в глаза, а потом обращается ко мне. Блядь, он наркоман, очень похоже, что да. Зрачки расширены настолько, что радужки не видно, это делает его вид ещё более устрашающим, а большой уродливый шрам, тянущийся от левой брови через всю голову, завершает образ. Закончив свою речь, он внимательно меня оглядывает, затем просовывает руку через прутья решётки и, сдёргивая скотч с моего рта, говорит:

— Ты ведь омега? Я по запаху чую, что да. Какой у тебя тотем? У тебя в документах отсутствует вписка, — я потерял эту выкладку с впиской где-то в аэропорту Бангкока. Чего он хочет, зачем ему знать мой тотем? Мне сейчас так страшно, я хочу забиться в угол клетки и не отвечать ему. Этот мужик — альфа, у него такая пугающая энергетика, ощущаю силу, которая исходит от него, должно быть, у него тотем — какой-то крупный хищник. Я боюсь, что он захочет сделать что-нибудь со мной, у него на лице сейчас такая сумасшедшая ухмылка. Может, если я назову такой же тотем, как у него, он не будет меня трогать? Хоть бы не прогадать. Он касается рукой моей щеки.

— Тигр, — когда я произношу это, он мрачнеет, и улыбка с его лица исчезает. Он отдёргивает руку. Мельком смотрю на Гранта, тот хмурится.

— Ты лжёшь. И за твою ложь поплатится твой брат. Сейчас я отрежу ему палец, и каждый раз, когда ты соврёшь мне, я буду отрезать от него маленький кусочек, до тех пор, пока…

— Ваас. Перестань пугать заложников. Выйди и разберись с «возвратами», — кричит какой-то мужчина из-за угла, прерывая угрозы этого Вааса.

— Я ещё вернусь. Приятного отдыха! — уходя, он отдаёт ключи мужику с платком на лице.

Моё сердце бешено колотится, надо как-то выбираться отсюда, причём срочно. Пока я размышляю, Грант умудряется выпутаться из верёвок и развязать меня. Руки затекли и плохо слушаются от долгого пребывания в одной позе, Грант ругается и говорит позвать охрану, так и делаю. Когда подходит охранник, Грант молниеносно хватает его за волосы и с силой бьёт головой о прутья клетки, я слышу хруст, и в следующую секунду на землю падает труп. Бля, бля, бля, он мёртв! Выбираемся из клетки, я так напуган, что ничего не соображаю и просто тупо следую за Грантом, он всегда знает, что делать. Здесь повсюду люди в красных одеждах, у них много оружия. Приходится перелезать через окно, потом через колючие кусты ползти к выходу, и чем дальше мы уходим, тем страшнее мне становится, а в груди нарастает чувство очень сильной тревоги. Сердце, кажется, сейчас остановится от страха, но всё вроде нормально — мы выбрались на площадку, которая кажется относительно безопасной, ещё немного, и мы свободны.

Грант раскрывает карту и начинает что-то говорить, я слышу выстрел и вздрагиваю, в этот же момент он падает на спину, а у него из горла брызжет кровь. Нет, нет, что за херня?! Пожалуйста, это сон, пусть это будет сном, зову Гранта и пытаюсь зажать рану на шее руками, он задыхается и кашляет кровью, а откуда-то со стороны слышится смех Вааса, он говорит что-то, но я ничего не слышу. Совсем ничего, в ушах только шум, кажется, я ничего и не вижу, у меня на руках — кровь Гранта. Надо бежать, уносить ноги, пока не поздно. С трудом поднявшись, бегу, не разбирая дороги, позади меня слышен свит пуль и ругань. Блядь, они совсем близко! Спотыкаюсь, но поднимаюсь на ноги и продолжаю бежать, дыхание от такого бега сбивается сразу же, не обращаю на это внимания, в голове звучит: «Нужно бежать, беги, беги, беги!» Перепрыгнув пропасть, едва не падаю вниз, но успеваю ухватиться за торчащий из земли корень. Понимаю, что бежать больше не могу, и стрельба почти стихла.

Хватаюсь за ветку дерева и подтягиваюсь, я всегда хорошо лазил по деревьям, это умение заложено у меня в крови, мой тотем — коала, не думал, что когда-то это настолько поможет мне. Взобравшись достаточно высоко, перевожу дыхание и смотрю вниз, вдалеке замечаю красные майки пиратов. Чёрт, они могут меня увидеть. Цепляюсь за ветку и взбираюсь выше, надеюсь, что на высоте они меня не заметят. Эти люди прямо подо мной, если я издам хоть звук, они меня пристрелят. Так, ладно. Не шевелюсь, стараюсь даже не дышать, но вдруг слышу хруст, левая нога куда-то проваливается, и я начинаю падать вниз. Твою мать! Стараюсь зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь. За пару метров над землёй мне удаётся ухватиться за ветку, она и мягкая листва деревьев немного смягчают падение. Когда я касаюсь земли, глаза застилает тёмная пелена, и я отрубаюсь.

***

 

Прихожу в себя от того, как кто-то похлопывает меня по щеке. Это неприятно, каждое прикосновение отдаётся ощутимой болью, наверное, нехило я приложился. С трудом открываю глаза, их тут же режет резкий свет, жмурюсь и моргаю, слышу уже знакомый тихий смех. Проморгавшись, осматриваюсь: я нахожусь в каком-то помещении, мои руки опять связаны, но на этот раз я лежу на деревянном полу.

— Тигр. Серьёзно? Ты меня за дурака держишь? Я, блядь, похож на идиота?! Ты кто такой, я тебя спрашиваю?! Джейсон, ты на меня залупаешься? По деревьям круто карабкаешься, кстати. У тебя тотем — обезьяна? — этот Ваас сидит на полу рядом со мной и с интересом смотрит на меня.

— Я не… — кое-как мне удаётся собраться, взять себя в руки и ответить. — Тигры тоже неплохо лазают по деревьям, — у меня дрожит голос, пытаюсь сесть, но голова кружится, и поэтому у меня не получается. Он раздражённо цокает языком и постукивает пистолетом по полу.

— Да. Окей. Я понял. Ты проверяешь на прочность моё терпение, да? Нет-нет-нет-нет, не нужно так, пожалуйста. У тебя ведь есть ещё брат, у вас с братьями одинаковые тотемы? — он берёт меня за плечо и переворачивает на спину.

— Нет, у всех в нашей семье разные, — я продолжаю врать, у нас разные тотемы только с Грантом, у Райли такой же, как у меня, Ваас ухмыляется, он раскусил мою ложь.

— Джейсон, у тебя сейчас тот самый период? — этот мужик какой-то ненормальный, я не понимаю, о чём он говорит.

— Что за период? Я не понимаю, о чём… — он проводит рукой по моему животу, слегка задирая футболку, при этом смотрит на меня диким взглядом, от страха я даже забываю, что хотел сказать.

— Я имею в виду то, что бывает у омег. Течка, — моё лицо опаляет жаром, до чего же стыдно.

— Я не знаю… нету у меня никакой течки, — я готов сквозь землю провалится, только бы не находится здесь сейчас. Он кивает и улыбается ещё шире. Как же сильно я хочу, чтоб всё это оказалась только лишь сном, пожалуйста, Господи, сделай это сном! Ваас задирает мою футболку до шеи. — Т-ты не можешь… у меня тотем тигр… у тебя в-ведь такой же тотем… — он нависает надо мной, ставит руки по обе стороны от моей головы и смотрит прямо мне в глаза, от такого взгляда дыхание перехватывает, нужно срочно что-то делать, иначе пиздец мне. Подаюсь вперёд, ударяя его лбом в лоб, и пытаюсь подняться, чтоб убежать, уже понимаю, что это безнадёжно — мне не сбежать, я только сильнее разозлил этого ебанутого мужика. Но покорно лежать, не сопротивляясь, позволяя ему делать со мной всё, что ему вздумается, я не могу. Он хватает меня за шею, и я оказываюсь лежащим лицом в пол.

— Выёбываешься?! Ты на меня выёбываться вздумал?! — он очень громко орёт и тянет меня за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

— Иди на хуй, — говорю очень тихо, уши заложило от его криков. Ваас начинает смеяться.

— Джейсон, ты псих, реально, вообще бесстрашный! Или может, ты специально меня так провоцируешь? Ну, окей, респект тебе, — он прижимается носом к моему виску и глубоко вдыхает, а в это время его руки стаскивают с меня штаны вместе с нижним бельём.

— Ты не можешь сделать со мной это…

— Заткнись, блядь, окей? Я могу сделать всё, что захочу, даже если твой тотем тигр! Но твой тотем не тигр. Думаешь, такой тупой белый мальчик, как ты, сможет наебать меня?! — в следующую секунду он кусает меня за загривок, это больно. Стискиваю зубы и не издаю ни звука, резко дёргаюсь, пытаясь сбросить его, но он только сильнее впивается зубами в мою кожу. Чувствую, как он уже пропихивает внутрь меня пальцы.

— Стой… пожалуйста, пожалуйста… — у меня по щекам катятся слёзы, я не хочу, чтобы это произошло. Он не останавливается, продолжает двигать пальцами внутри и кусает меня за ухо. Слышу звук расстёгивающейся ширинки и замираю. Снова прошу его остановиться и прекратить это, Ваас двигает бёдрами, и его член начинает проникать в меня. У меня изо рта вырывается вздох, это не так больно, как я думал. Он начинает двигаться, и мне становится приятно, очень приятно, настолько, что даже плохо. Так быть не должно, я не животное, мне не должно это нравиться! Наверное, всё из-за этой грёбанной течки. Ваас грубо двигается внутри, дёргает меня за бёдра и рычит совсем как зверь. Мне приходится кусать свои губы до крови, чтоб сдерживать восторженные стоны, которые рвутся наружу.

Он больно кусает мои плечи и шею, кажется, там уже нет живого места, как же унизительно, никогда мне не было так стыдно за своё бессилие, за своё тело, которое в восторге от всего того, что сейчас происходит. Через несколько минут низ живота сводит приятными судорогами, по всему телу проходит дрожь, а перед глазами белеет. В голове не осталась ни одной мысли, я просто расслабленно лежу на полу, пока Ваас не кончает. Когда это заканчивается, он возвращает мои штаны на место и ещё где-то полчаса сидит со мной, рассуждая о чём-то. Я не слушаю его разговор, меня сотрясают рыдания. Настолько плохо мне никогда не было, сегодня я лишился своего брата и своей чести. Я очень боюсь, что с Райли случится то же, что и со мной, или ещё хуже — с ним может случиться то, что случилось с Грантом. Сказав, что его заебало моё нытьё, Ваас уходит, а я, оставшись один, пытаюсь взять себя в руки. Сейчас не время раскисать, нужно выбираться отсюда, кто знает, что ещё этот ублюдок приготовил мне.


	2. Chapter 2

Остаток ночи провожу, думая, что делать, как выбраться отсюда и возможно ли это вообще. Я не могу подняться на ноги, всё тело болит, а связанные за спиной руки затекли. Мне удаётся доползти до стола и кое-как получается сесть. У стола прямоугольные ножки, может, мне удастся перетереть верёвку об угол? Поворачиваюсь спиной к ножке стола и начинаю двигать запястьями. Чёрт, похоже, такими темпами я не скоро освобожусь. Смотрю на дверь и молюсь, чтобы никто не вошёл. Я устал, всё без толку, верёвки слишком крепкие, если бы только руки были связаны не сзади. Надеюсь, мне удалось ослабить верёвки, продолжаю двигать запястьями, я уже так сильно стёр их, наверное, в кровь, но стараюсь игнорировать боль, моя цель — избавиться от верёвок. Когда они немного ослабли, мне удалось спустить их вниз большими пальцами и освободить руки. Я чуть не заплакал от радости, но радоваться рано, мне ещё нужно выбраться отсюда и постараться не попасться.

Поднимаюсь на ноги и разминаю запястья. На столе замечаю рацию, старую зажигалку и карту, это те вещи, которые я взял, когда мы с Грантом пытались сбежать в первый раз. Запихиваю всё по карманам, наверняка пригодится. Смотрю на дверь, это единственный выход, все окна заколочены. Иду к ней, сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее и громко стучит в ушах. Толкаю дверь, она, слава Богу, открыта, но что же дальше? Несмело выглядываю в щёлочку, тут совсем рядом ходят два пирата, нужно проскользнуть мимо них. Осторожно, едва касаясь земли, выбираюсь из здания, сажусь на корточки и максимально тихо крадусь вперёд, где, как мне кажется, должен быть выход. Сейчас здесь немного меньше пиратов, чем в прошлый вечер, но всё равно страшно, я безоружен, и у меня очень плохое предчувствие. Каким-то чудом мне удаётся проползти несколько метров, оставшись незамеченным, интуитивно действовать сложно и совсем не безопасно, но, кажется, я близок к выходу.

Чтобы пролезть под низким мостом, приходится практически сравняться с землёй, в грязи я замечаю паспорта, дисконтные карточки и кучу ненужного хлама, тут может оказаться и мой паспорт, выброшенный вместе с прочим мусором, эта мысль приводит меня в ужас. Только вот разбираться с этим времени нет, нужно двигаться дальше. По мосту, прямо надо мной, проезжают пиратские джипы и грузовики, мне никогда не было так страшно, как сейчас. Выбравшись из-под моста, я понимаю, что шёл в нужном направлении, пиратская база осталась позади, а впереди — джунгли. У меня получилось, я выбрался из лагеря, поверить не могу!

Собрав все силы, что у меня остались, выдыхаю и делаю шаг вперёд, но не успеваю я пройти и пары метров, слышу, как кто-то окрикивает меня сзади, вот чёрт, меня заметили! Не оборачиваюсь и срываюсь с места, меня подгоняют крики пиратов и свист пуль позади, я бегу так быстро, как только могу. Меня не задевает, но я чувствую, что ещё немного — и всё, конец, я упаду замертво, только вот этого не происходит, я чудом продолжаю бежать, не оглядываясь. Перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, я больше не могу бежать, но заставляю себя не думать об усталости и продолжать двигаться вглубь джунглей. Странно, что они подняли всю базу ради одного беглеца, но мне сейчас некогда размышлять об этом. Откуда-то сверху появляется пират и кидается на меня с ножом, я перехватываю его руку и втыкаю этот нож ему в горло. Мужик булькает кровью и падает замертво… нет, нет, нет, я убил его, я убил его! Но если бы я не убил, он бы убил меня… стоять здесь и смотреть на его труп я не могу, нужно двигаться, пока не пришли другие. Я продолжаю бежать, со всех сторон слышны выстрелы и голоса пиратов, вижу перед собой подвесной мост и пропасть, у меня нет выбора, нужно бежать по нему, надеюсь только, что успею пересечь этот мост целым и невредимым. Бегу по мосту, слышу звук вертолёта, и из него начинают стрелять, стреляют в основном по мосту, хоть бы добежать, пока он не развалился! Я не успеваю добежать, мост ломается, и я лечу вниз, сердце замирает от страха, но ничего поделать нельзя, я не умею летать. Оказываюсь в воде, и течение несёт меня, пока чья-то рука не подхватывает меня прямо перед тем, как я теряю сознание.

***

_\- Путь ведёт в сердце Джунглей. Джунгли говорят через Воина._

Очнувшись, несколько минут не могу прийти в себя. В голове одновременно проносятся тысячи мыслей не самого положительного характера. Где я? Даже открыв глаза и проморгавшись, я не сразу понимаю, где нахожусь. В относительное сознание меня приводит резкая колющая боль в руке, словно от укола, только более сильная. Поворачиваю голову влево и вижу темнокожего человека лет тридцати с уродливым шрамом на лбу. Интересно, шрамы — это такая здешняя фишка? Он что-то говорит мне, но его голос доносится словно из-за толстой стены. А ещё он набивает мне тату на левой руке, но пошевелить ей я не могу, не получается.

Через несколько минут я окончательно прихожу в себя и могу говорить. Вижу сбоку нож и тянусь за ним, но человек тут же встаёт в боевую стойку, всё-таки я ещё немного заторможен, поэтому решаю не вступать в конфликт. Человек, представившийся, как Деннис, говорит что-то про свободу, про душу и джунгли, ничего не понимаю, какого чёрта я вообще здесь делаю? Тут все психи походу, что же делать? Но он предлагает мне помощь вроде, из его речи ничего не понятно, надеюсь, я правильно его понял. Выходим из помещения на улицу, по пути я забираю этот нож, может пригодиться. Это место кажется безопасным, по крайней мере, пиратов здесь нет. Деннис даёт мне деньги на оружие, и я покупаю себе пистолет, опыт обращения с ним есть, Грант учил меня стрелять из такого же. При мысли о Гранте сердце наполняется тоской и болью, я обязан защитить Райли и, если получится, то спасти и остальных. Я выхожу из магазина, и мы идём дальше по тропе к большой вышке, которая выглядит довольно страшно. Похоже, мне предстоит туда лезть. Конечно, сами они туда залезть не смогли бы, только я могу это сделать, ага. Но, к счастью, опыт у меня есть, несколько лет я занимался скалолазанием, да и тотем помогает, коалы — отличные альпинисты, поэтому взобраться наверх не составляет большого труда, а вот с шифратором приходится труднее. Но всё проходит нормально, через пару минут я уже стою на твёрдой земле, Деннис показывает мне место на карте, куда я должен поехать.

В дороге я стараюсь обдумать план своих действий, решить, что делать и как жить дальше, но мысли путаются, их слишком много. Я снимаю шкуру с кабана и собираю растения, как первобытный охотник, даже стрёмно как-то, а особенно мерзко было свежевать кабана. Возвращаюсь в Аманаки с полным рюкзаком, пока Деннис рассказывает мне очередную историю, у меня в кармане шипит рация, которую я нашёл в пиратском лагере, я уже и забыл про неё. Говорят про какой-то аванпост, по речи я понимаю, что туда забрали Лизу. Деннис тоже всё понимает, мы садимся в джип и едем куда-то, по пути он рассказывает мне о борьбе пиратов и ракьят. Честно говоря, мне вообще похуй на их борьбу, главное, что они помогают, надеюсь, они не потребуют взамен, чтоб я помог им с их борьбой.

Мы приезжаем, и почему-то они отправляют меня первым, хотя у меня совсем нет опыта в подобных делах. Мне придётся убивать пиратов, что засели в этом аванпосту? Боже… Господи… нужно взять себя в руки и перестать трястись как осиновый лист. Я мужик, в конце концов, или нет?! На корточках приближаюсь к пирату, стоящему ко мне спиной, в руке я сжимаю нож, который взял в доме Денниса, быстро двигаюсь и перерезаю пирату горло. Сердце часто колотится, меня захлёстывает приливом адреналина. Но тут меня замечает другой пират, и начинается стрельба. Я прячусь за сараем со свиньями, появляются воины ракьят, и завязывается перестрелка. Продвигаюсь к зданию, в котором должна быть Лиза, попутно пытаясь стрелять по пиратам. Слышу восторженные вскрики, оглядываюсь, все пираты мертвы.

— Лиза, я здесь! Ты в безопасности, их больше нет! — кричу я, долбясь в дверь. Толкаю дверь плечом, но в помещении пусто. Рация снова оживает, и я узнаю, что она сбежала. Пиздец. Всё было зря. И где мне её теперь искать? Выхожу из дома, немного приуныв, туземцы хвалят меня, я киваю, но особой радости не испытываю.

— Мы нашли твоего друга в доме колониста. Доктор Эрнхардт, на западе, — говорит Деннис. Значит, мне нужно на запад. Выслушав Денниса, сажусь в убогий джип и отправляюсь к точке, которую он отметил на карте. Интересно, что за доктор Эрнхардт? Надеюсь, хотя бы он не окажется психом, странные эти ракьят, очень странные. Они готовы помочь мне, но, чувствую, не просто так, придётся что-то сделать взамен. Я не хочу в этом участвовать, я должен найти друзей и выбраться с этого острова, но не всё так просто. Мои мысли прерывает стрельба и крик пиратов, бля, я попал! Чуть впереди, метрах в сорока от меня, вижу двух пиратов, они стреляют в меня, но пули только задевают джип. Разворачиваю машину и просто кубарем выпрыгиваю из неё, используя её как временное укрытие. Я чувствую, как пули прошивают железную обивку джипа, надо что-то делать, пока они не сделали из меня решето.

Трясущимися пальцами сжимаю пистолет, который купил в деревне, выглядываю из-за капота, один из пиратов перезаряжает автомат, пользуюсь этим и несколько раз стреляю ему в грудь, пока в магазине не заканчиваются патроны. Боже, он мёртв, я убил человека, снова! Пока я размышляю, второй пират подкрадывается ко мне сзади с ножом, едва я успеваю заметить его, он кидается на меня. Уворачиваюсь, но лезвие успевает полоснуть мне по плечу, из-за боли и опасности в кровь начинает поступать адреналин. Нужно защищаться, сейчас либо я, либо он. Не дожидаясь, пока он ударит ещё раз, выбиваю из руки пирата мачете и со всей силы бью его по лицу рукояткой пистолета, потом вспоминаю про свой собственный нож, выхватываю его и на одном выдохе вонзаю пирату в живот. Смотрю на тела пиратов, меня всё ещё потряхивает от адреналина, только что я мог умереть, но я жив, а те, кто на меня напал, мертвы. Я чувствую… превосходство? Наверное, не стоит заострять на этом внимание, это плохо, я не должен чувствовать себя так. Нужно перевязать рану, достаю из джипа аптечку и обрабатываю её.

Дальше еду на машине пиратов, к счастью больше на моём пути их не было. Я забрал автомат у мёртвого пирата, в моём пистолете закончились патроны, а без оружия здесь, похоже, не выжить. Доезжаю до склона, а к дому добираюсь пешком. В доме доктора нет, я нахожу его в оранжерее, сначала он выпроваживает меня, видимо, приняв за пирата, но мне удаётся донести до него, что я пришёл не за наркотой, тогда он говорит, что Дейзи на втором этаже. Значит, это была не Лиза, а Дейзи. Поднимаясь по лестнице, обдумываю, как рассказать ей о смерти Гранта. Когда вижу её, понимаю, что сейчас мне не придётся рассказывать ей об этом, она без сознания.


	3. Chapter 3

Доктор сказал, что я должен принести грибы из пещеры с «западных утёсов», однако, подходя к ним, я всё больше и больше начинал сомневаться в его словах. Пещера оказалась подводная, другого входа в неё я не нашёл. Теперь нужно прыгать, высота тут довольно значительная, не уверен, что готов к прыжкам в неизвестность, но я должен сделать это, иначе Дейзи умрёт. Собравшись с духом, разбегаюсь и прыгаю в воду. Быстро плыву по тоннелю в подводную пещеру и скоро выплываю на поверхность. Пещера такая огромная, иду вперёд, здесь очень темно, не заблудиться бы. Приходится карабкаться по лианам, чтобы взобраться на верхний уступ. Оказавшись наверху, чувствую странный сладковатый запах, от которого начинает кружиться голова. Смотрю на свои руки, блядь, всё плывёт, контуры становятся размытыми, словно под водой, что за херня? Дальше начинаются галлюцинации: летают камни, пальмы появляются из ниоткуда, я слышу голоса людей, которых здесь точно быть не может. И тут я слышу голос этого человека, Вааса. От испуга вздрагиваю. Нет, это мне тоже только кажется, он просто не может быть здесь! Но его голос повторяет: «Какой у тебя тотем, Джейсон?», «Теперь ты мой, Джейсон, моя омега…». Закрываю уши и стараюсь двигаться дальше, эти голоса — всего лишь галлюцинация, отражение моих переживаний, и я чётко это осознаю, поэтому продолжаю идти вперёд. Вижу оранжерею доктора, двигаюсь к ней, но она отодвигается, стоит мне приблизиться. Наконец она останавливается, дверь открывается, и я вхожу внутрь. Вижу чуть дальше открытую дверь и грибы на выступе. Бегу к ним, но когда приближаюсь, всё рушится, и я падаю в пропасть с пронзительным криком.

Приземлившись, чувствую, что это состояние опьянения прошло, мои движения больше не заторможены и в голове прояснилось. Поднимаюсь на ноги и сразу вижу нужные мне грибы, иду к ним, беру сколько нужно и запихиваю в баночку, которую мне дал док. Выхожу из пещеры, выход совсем близко, в паре шагов. Нужно скорее отнести грибы доктору Э. Опять приходится карабкаться по лианам, иначе к дому дока не доберёшься. Он оказывается в той же теплице и, кажется, немного обдолбан. Отдаю ему грибы и поднимаюсь на второй этаж, к Дейзи. Она уже очнулась, чему я очень рад, но в её глазах я замечаю нездоровый блеск. Мы не говорим о том, что случилось, я не рассказываю про то, что Ваас сотворил со мной, лишь упоминаю, что Грант мёртв и едва сдерживаю подступающие слёзы. Я бы хотел поговорить с ней ещё немного, но меня обрывает доктор, он говорит, что приготовил противоядие. Прошу его позаботиться о Дейзи и моих друзьях, поначалу он ломается, но потом соглашается. Выхожу из дома с не самыми приятными мыслями — она сказала, что Ваас не должен жить, но я не знаю, смогу ли убить его даже после того, что он сделал со мной и Грантом. Я испытываю животный страх, просто думая о нём.

На улице уже светает, я устал и сильно хочу спать, а до деревни очень далеко, поэтому я возвращаюсь в дом и спрашиваю Эрнхардта, можно ли мне немного поспать у него. Док отправил меня спать в какую-то пещеру, ну заебись! Ладно, грех жаловаться, главное — здесь безопасно, и мне есть на чём спать, Эрнхардт дал мне спальный мешок. Заснул я почти сразу, как лёг, мне ничего не снилось, наверное, это хорошо, во всяком случае, лучше, чем кошмары.

Проснувшись, я понял, что очень хочу есть, но док вряд ли будет кормить меня, поэтому я выхожу из пещеры в поисках каких-нибудь фруктов. Нахожу бананы и срываю созревшие плоды. Наевшись, просто сижу на пляже и не знаю, что мне делать, в голову опять лезут грустные мысли. Нужно отвлечься. Должно быть, Дейзи полегчало, проведаю её. Возвращаюсь к доктору в дом, Дейзи и правда легче, её больше не лихорадит. Теперь не мешало бы вернуться в деревню, мне нужно знать, как быть дальше. По пути в Аманаки мне снова встречаются пираты, но в этот раз я не вступаю с ними в перепалку, а просто сбегаю. В деревне мне с большим трудом удаётся отыскать Денниса.

— Нашёл свою подругу? — спрашивает он, увидев меня.

— Да, спасибо, — он отвечает, что мне не за что благодарить его, и говорит, что нужно сделать ещё татау, я заслужил их, и они сделают меня сильнее.

Деннис говорит, что мне нужно развивать свои навыки и укреплять силы, что нужно освобождать вышки, чтобы торговцы могли привозить новое оружие. Я соглашаюсь — если я хочу вытащить друзей из лап пиратов, мне пригодится много оружия. За эти дни я освободил ещё три вышки и захватил пять аванпостов. Я чуть больше двух недель на этом острове, а мне кажется, что уже месяца два прошло.

Сегодня я собирался просто отдохнуть, но зазвонил телефон. Я снял трубку, это был Деннис, честно говоря, я уже заебался ему помогать, он сказал, что теперь мне нужно идти на какую-то «Медузу». Я не могу отказать, у меня нет выбора, тем более есть вероятность, что я на шаг приближусь к спасению друзей. По дороге заглядываю на уже освобождённый аванпост, пополняю боезапас и беру несколько аптечек. В сумку всё не поместилось, поэтому теперь я напоминаю ходячую машину для убийств — за спиной автомат, сумка, битком набитая боеприпасами, в руке пистолет, а на поясе — острый, как бритва, мачете, который отнял жизнь не одного человека. Сажусь в джип и прислушиваюсь к ощущениям — Деннис сказал, что к Медузе меня приведёт татау. За время, проведённое на острове, у меня появилось множество новых татуировок, я чувствую такую небывалую силу, какую не ощущал никогда раньше — и всё благодаря татау.

Через полчаса я уже выезжаю к обширной площадке, откуда открывается вид на обломки некогда красивого и огромного корабля. На одном из обломков всё ещё можно разглядеть поблекшую от времени надпись: «Медуза». Думаю, здесь полно пиратов, стоит осмотреться. Я взбираюсь на склон, откуда видна вся территория, и сразу замечаю нескольких человек. Незаметно захожу за спину одного, задерживаю дыхание и перерезаю его горло. Оттаскиваю труп за камень и перехожу к следующему пирату, он выглядит по-другому и одет не в красное, он-то мне и нужен, это радист. Расправляюсь с ним так же легко, как и с первым, забираю с тела ключ и убиваю ещё троих, одного пирата и двух радистов, после этого иду в рубку корабля. Там я слышу разговор пиратов про то, что Ваас снимает видео для выкупа, но, получив выкуп, планирует продать всех в рабство; потом начинают орать сирены, меня засекли! Пиздец, сейчас сюда примчится толпа вооружённых пиратов! Напяливаю на себя какого-то хера валяющийся здесь бронежилет, от пули в голову он меня, конечно, не спасёт, но всё-таки с ним мои шансы выжить немного возрастают. Таких открытых стычек с пиратами у меня ещё не было, аванпосты я захватывал по-тихому, стараясь не попадаться им на глаза, использовал в основном нож, а сейчас все они знают, где я.

Набираюсь смелости и выхожу из рубки. На пляже уже есть пираты, они стреляют по мне, но, похоже, не особо целятся, потому что ни один не попадает. Я прячусь за бортиком судна и отстреливаюсь от них. Меня задевает пулей, она попадает в бронежилет, это чертовски больно, у меня на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, это мешает нормально прицеливаться. Их очень много, кидаю гранаты рядом с бочками с топливом и падаю на пол, слышу взрыв и крики, а затем всё стихает. Я с трудом поднимаюсь на ноги и осматриваюсь: весь пляж усеян трупами, горящими обломками и гильзами от пуль. На дрожащих ногах я спускаюсь по лестнице вниз. Я жив. Внутри перемешались ликование от того, что я победил, и страх от того, насколько я был близок к смерти. Я весь дрожу от адреналина, бок болит в том месте, куда попала пуля, бронежилет спас мне жизнь, не надень я его, пуля бы серьёзно ранила меня, а так я отделался ушибом или максимум сломанным ребром. Нужно попасть в безопасное место, отхожу от «Медузы» и вижу, как начинают подъезжать машины с воинами ракьят. Ну заебись, как вовремя, приехали, когда я уже перебил всех пиратов, будто бы раньше сделать этого они не могли! Один из них говорит, что Деннис хотел сказать мне что-то. Сейчас мне хочется выпить обезболивающего и поесть, а не выслушивать очередные просьбы Денниса. Но я согласно киваю и прошу отвезти меня в Аманаки. Парень соглашается, всю дорогу, пока мы едем, он не перестаёт болтать, я борюсь с желанием свернуть ему шею, чувствую себя очень хуёво, а его болтовня только хуже делает.

Наконец-то мы приезжем, когда я выхожу из машины, то сразу вижу Денниса, он стоит, явно ожидая меня. Он подходит ко мне и начинает рассказывать о том, что нужно взорвать какой-то склад, я киваю, но на его словах сосредоточиться не могу. Он касается моего плеча и обеспокоено заглядывает в моё лицо.

— Выглядишь нездоровым, — говорит он.

— Просто устал и очень проголодался. Поем, отдохну, и всё нормально будет, — Деннис отводит меня к столу и приносит тарелку с кашей. Я всё очень быстро съедаю, благодарю его и иду в дом. В доме я, наконец, снимаю бронежилет. На рёбрах огромный сизый синяк, ощупываю бок, при этом боль не усиливается, наверное, всё-таки ребро цело, может, трещина. Я ложусь на кровать и засыпаю, проснувшись, чувствую себя абсолютно больным, в горле першит, живот неприятно тянет, и, похоже, температура поднялась. Этого мне только не хватало! Надеюсь, что не подхватил какую-нибудь тропическую болезнь. Деннис, увидев, в каком я состояние, говорит: «У тебя абсолютно нет времени болеть!» — я немного обижаюсь на его слова, он так сказал, словно у меня был выбор. Правда, чуть позже он приносит мне какое-то пойло, и после того, как я его выпиваю, мне становится намного легче.

Как только я прихожу в себя, мне сразу приходится отправляться в лагерь лесорубов, где, по словам Денниса, должен располагаться склад. Добираюсь я довольно скоро. Согнувшись в три погибели, пробираюсь в лагерь через дыру в заборе и, пока меня никто не заметил, крадусь к главному складу, около входа караулит пират. Убиваю его, по пути вырубаю сигнализацию и, наконец, пробираюсь в сам склад. Устанавливаю взрывчатку и бегу что есть мочи, пока всё не взорвалось. Конечно, меня сразу замечают пираты, я пытаюсь отстреливаться от них, но тянущая боль в животе сильно отвлекает, к тому же, надо быстрее выбраться из зоны взрыва. Когда склад взорван и всё кончилось, мне звонит Деннис, он говорит, что теперь мне придётся идти в «Пиратскую бухту», и тут я срываюсь.

— Я устал! Твою мать, я не чёртов Джон Рембо!

— Джейсон, спокойно. Твои друзья в опасности, сейчас каждая минута на счету, я всего лишь хочу помочь, — он прав, друзья в опасности, я должен идти. Я только зря накричал на него, но сил совсем нет, и поэтому нервы сдают, должно быть, это из-за того, что я заболел, живот тянет и в туалет бегаю каждые десять минут, не знаю, как у меня это поучилось в такой жаре, но, похоже, я застудил почки.

— Прости, ты прав. Я сейчас возьму побольше оружия на аванпосту и поеду в эту бухту, спасибо, что сказал, — я сбрасываю звонок. Хоть бы раз предложил помощь, я всегда всё один делаю.

Бухта находится в западной части острова, это далеко, идти туда пешком — не вариант. У дороги нахожу красный пиратский джип, ехать на нём палевно, но выбора у меня нет. По пути заезжаю на освобождённый аванпост и покупаю новую снайперскую винтовку с глушителем. Дорога занимает полчаса, бросив машину за километр от бухты, иду пешком, дорога у побережья совсем разбитая. Поднимаюсь в наблюдательный пункт, убиваю снайпера и отмечаю пиратов через прицел, на улице их много, а внутри тюрьмы, наверное, ещё больше. Стреляю в одного из пиратов, стоящего поодаль от других. Блядь, отдача! Чувствую боль в правом плече, не стоило так близко держать винтовку. Разделываюсь ещё с тремя, прежде чем кто-то замечает свежий труп и поднимает тревогу. Блядь, надо что-то делать! Трясущимися руками перезаряжаю винтовку и убиваю ещё одного. Через пару секунд по моему укрытию уже вовсю стреляют, на меня сыпется деревянная крошка, долго тут не продержаться. Вешаю винтовку за спину, беру автомат и бегу к ближайшему дереву. Чёрт, страшно. Пытаюсь отстреливаться от пиратов, их так много. Не знаю, каким образом, но у меня получается, через несколько минут я выхожу их своего временного укрытия, они все мертвы. Со мной всё в порядке, только немного задело плечо, но это не смертельно. Забираю ключи с тела часового и прохожу в тюрьму. В холодных каменных коридорах никого нет, видимо, все пираты были заняты мной и никто не остался охранять пленных. Зайдя в очередной коридор, я слышу голос Лизы, это придаёт сил, и я спешу на него.

— Скажи мне «мама, папа», — внезапно я слышу знакомый голос и останавливаюсь. Какого чёрта, здесь Ваас?! Нет, только не это, что же делать? Поборов страх, я толкаю железную дверь, откуда доносятся голоса, и вижу всего лишь мелькающее изображение на экране. Прожектор, всё ясно. Стараясь не смотреть на экран и не слушать то, что говорит Ваас, быстрым шагом иду вперёд, где-то здесь должна быть Лиза, я вижу стул и окровавленные верёвки, но её нет… Что за херня? Слышу сзади шаги, но прежде, чем успеваю обернуться, меня бьют по голове прикладом, и я вырубаюсь.

Прихожу в себя и слышу музыку, вокруг темно, практически ничего не видно. Делаю глубокий вдох, похоже, я тут не один, чувствую ещё одного человека, сердце пропускает несколько ударов, и, когда этот человек приближается, мои опасения подтверждаются, это Ваас. Я привязан к стулу, он присаживается на корточки рядом со мной и пристально смотрит мне в глаза.

— Ну, привет. Кто набил? Сестра набила? Цитра набила, а? — он водит пальцами по моей татуировке и смеётся. — Джейсон, ты думаешь, ты такой, как я? Ты думаешь, что можешь стать альфой? Эта штука не превратит тебя в альфу, нет, нет, совсем. Зря мечтаешь… Или же ты решил стать сучкой Цитры? — что он опять несёт, псих грёбаный, я даже не знаком с этой Цитрой! — Но ты уже принадлежишь мне, и я всажу… пулю… в череп моей сестры. Так же, как брату твоему.

— Пошёл ты на хуй!

— Ты злишься, Джейсон. Ты, злишься. Окей, я понимаю… понимаю… Ведь без семьи кто мы, блядь, такие? — он касается рукой моего живота, и по телу проходит, волна трепета. Я порывисто вздыхаю, моё тело признаёт этого уёбка как своего альфу, мне это совсем не нравится. Смотрю на него, он собирался сказать что-то ещё, но резко замолчал. Ваас удивлённо смотрит на меня и хмурится. - Нет, это… — он подскакивает и начинает расхаживать по помещению из стороны в сторону и нервно ерошит ирокез, потом останавливается, смотрит на меня несколько минут и начинает ржать, как псих. — Так какой у тебя тотем на самом деле? Честно, ответь.

— Тигр, — сам не знаю, зачем продолжаю врать, ведь одинаковые тотемы для него явно не являются проблемой. Но после моих слов он удивлённо округляет глаза.

— Ты пиздишь, такого быть не может, это, блядь, невозможно! Ладно. Окей. Может, я ошибся, — про что он на этот раз, у него припадок с галлюцинациями, что ли? — Посмотрим, как дальше будет, — он снова подходит ко мне и проводит рукой по моей щеке, я пытаюсь отвернуться, но он берёт меня за челюсть. Я ощущаю опасность, которая от него исходит, он хочет снова сделать это со мной, в этот раз я не позволю.

— Что с Лизой, что ты сделал с ней? — пытаюсь отвлечь его от себя.

— С ней всё в порядке, на неё уже есть покупатель, — он просовывает руку под мою майку и легонько проводит по коже пальцами.

— Где… где она? — мне тяжело сосредоточится, от его прикосновений по телу проходит приятная дрожь.

— Она здесь, в этом здании. А теперь заткнись нахуй! — Ваас тянет меня за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, затем наклоняется и проводит языком по моей шее, я плотно сжимаю зубы и зажмуриваю глаза. Рука Вааса проскальзывает в мои штаны, он поглаживает мой член. — Нравится тебе? — отрицательно мотаю головой, он кусает меня за подбородок и в следующие мгновение стаскивает с меня штаны вместе с нижним бельём, затем он садится на край стула и закидывает мои ноги себе на плечи.

— Отъебись, от меня! — пытаюсь пнуть его, но он слишком крепко держит меня за ноги.

— Блядь, заканчивай рыпаться! Джейсон, я очень добрый, но лучше не выводи меня из себя, окей?! — он поглаживает пальцами мою сжатую дырку, я перестаю вырываться. Теперь я на сто процентов уверен, что он выебет меня, но вместо того, чтоб продолжать вырываться я только позволяю ему делать то, что он хочет. Ваас начинает вставлять мне, в то же время целует в губы, я, забывшись, отвечаю на поцелуй. Когда он начинает двигаться, стул ёрзает по полу и мне становится страшно из-за того, что сейчас мы можем упасть, каждый раз, когда мы балансируем, у меня вырывается восторженный стон. Мне так стыдно, за свои стоны и за то, что получаю от этого удовольствие, мне сейчас так хорошо, я чувствую, что ещё пара толчков, и я кончу, но в комнату вбегает пират с криками о том, что на них напали ракьят. Ваас встаёт со стула и застёгивает штаны.

— Ты что, бросишь меня так? — он оглядывает меня, а затем кивает и надевает мои штаны обратно на меня.

— И кстати. Джейсон, а ты ведь носишь. Я не знаю, как это возможно, если то, что ты говоришь, правда, если твой тотем такой же, как у меня, но это так, — сказав это, он уходит, а я опять нихуя из того, что он сказал, не понял.


	4. Chapter 4

Мне требуется несколько минут, чтоб прийти в себя. Глаза уже привыкли к полутьме, которая царит в этой комнате, я осматриваюсь, здесь нет ничего кроме этого стула. Ну что ж, сидеть здесь и дожидаться Вааса я не намерен. Слава Богу, ноги у меня не связаны, я встаю и несколько раз с разбега ударяю стулом об стену, я ушиб плечо, но сломать стул мне удалось, теперь я свободен. Всё оружие он забрал у меня, поэтому я подбираю ножку стула и стараюсь быть очень тихим, когда выхожу из помещения. Нужно найти Лизу. Если Ваас не соврал, то она должна быть где-то здесь, но это здание такое огромное, где же мне её искать? Наверняка тут полно пиратов, откуда-то издалека доносится музыка. Захожу за угол и аккуратно выглядываю, в коридоре вижу пирата, привалившегося к стенке. С одной ножкой от стула вряд ли что-то получится, но другого оружия у меня нет. Пират стоит ко мне спиной, упёршись боком в стену, и, кажется, дремлет. Этим я и воспользуюсь; тихо подкрадываюсь сзади, делаю рывок и быстро приставляю ножку к его горлу, начиная душить. Я чувствую, как хрустят шейные позвонки, слышу его глухие хрипы, но ножку не убираю до тех пор, пока он не обмякает в моих руках. Оттаскиваю труп за угол, забираю у него нож, автомат и ключи непонятно от чего, теперь я чувствую себя намного увереннее. Иду дальше по коридору, пока не утыкаюсь в железную дверь, такая же была и в моей камере. Наверняка Лиза там, достаю связку ключей и пытаюсь подобрать нужный. Вскоре замок поддаётся, и я захожу в камеру, здесь темно и всё пропахло сыростью, я ничего не вижу.

— Лиза? — тихо зову я. Слышу тихое покашливание и приближающиеся шаги, это она. От облегчения у меня сердце подскакивает, я нашёл её, теперь надо выбраться отсюда.

— Джейсон? Ты здесь, — говорит она и вешается на меня. Я, конечно, рад её видеть, но времени на это нет, отстраняюсь и тяну её за руку в коридор. — Это кошмар, мне так страшно!

— Я знаю, успокойся. Надо выбираться отсюда, ты знаешь, где выход? — она поджимает губы и качает головой.

— Джейсон, они куда-то увели Оливера, — блядь, теперь ещё и это! Но ладно, главное — выбраться отсюда, а потом уже решать, как быть. Мы бежим по коридору, пиратов на пути нет, это странно, возможно, они все на улице из-за нападения ракьят. Кое-как нам удаётся найти выход, и как только мы оказываемся на улице, на меня налетает пират, у меня срабатывает инстинкт, и я втыкаю этому парню нож в горло, Лиза испугано кричит, я затыкаю ей рот.

— Тише, они не должны нас заметить! — она кивает, и я убираю руку. Мы пригибаемся и бежим за ящики, короткими перебежками добираемся до джунглей. Дойдя до зарослей, я хватаю Лизу за руку, и мы бежим вперёд и останавливаемся, только когда оказываемся на довольно большом расстоянии от того места. Лиза тяжело дышит и хватается за меня.

— Куда нам теперь? — спрашивает она, отдышавшись. Нужно добраться до безопасного места, но у меня слишком мало оружия, один бы я справился, но со мной Лиза, и это сильно усложняет ситуацию. Когда я размышляю, что же ей ответить, сзади раздаётся хруст, быстро выхватываю автомат и оборачиваюсь, но это оказывается не пират, а воин ракьят. Он говорит, что Деннис велел помочь мне, а затем отвести в храм. Он ведёт нас к машине, мы отвозим Лизу в дом Денниса, а затем едем к какому-то храму. Мне становится плохо, я еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не наблевать у самых ворот, это было бы довольно некрасиво с моей стороны. Деннис ждёт меня возле входа и говорит, чтобы я стоял спокойно, меня захлёстывает каким-то странным волнением, он хочет представить меня той самой Цитре. Нам открывают, и Деннис идёт вперёд, я иду следом, смотря по сторонам, это место очень старое, какое-то оно мистическое, что ли. Мы поднимаемся по лестнице, там нас встречают воины, Деннис назвал меня воином, но я себя таковым не ощущаю в данный момент, сейчас мне очень плохо, вспоминаю, что Ваас совсем недавно творил со мной, и становится очень стыдно. Вижу большое дерево, возле него стоят двое мужчин, они ругаются с Деннисом из-за меня, но их спор прерывает девушка. Думаю, это и есть Цитра, она очень величественно оглядывает меня, от её взгляда по телу бегут мурашки, она однозначно альфа. Я собираюсь подойти ближе, но меня останавливают эти двое, тыча мне в грудь автоматами. Она говорит им что-то на непонятном языке, и они расходятся в стороны, а она спускается ко мне и, подходя ближе, всё сильнее хмурится. Цитра берёт меня за руку, и моё сердце начинает колотиться с бешеной скоростью.

— Искусно, — бросает она, осматривая татау. Я молча смотрю, как её рука тянется дальше, к моему животу, хочу отшатнуться, но что-то не даёт мне пошевелиться, её магнетический взгляд просто приковал меня к месту. Мягко, едва касаясь, Цитра проводит по животу и вдруг резко отдёргивает руку, ещё больше хмурясь. — Ваас? - что? Откуда она знает? Ничего не понимаю, она же не может догадываться о том, что было? Цитра сдержанно улыбается, прищурив глаза, от её взгляда становится не по себе. — Как тебя зовут, воин?

— Джейсон, — отвечаю я через короткую паузу. Что-то мне подсказывает, что я не должен ей доверять.

— Джейсон… А ты в курсе, в каком положении находишься, Джейсон? — что она имеет в виду?

— Думаю, да. Мои друзья и младший брат находятся в плену у работорговцев, моего старшего брата застрелил ебанутый на голову мужик, а меня… — я чуть не сказал про то, что меня изнасиловал Ваас. Цитра покачала головой.

— Я не это имела в виду. Ты в положении, — несколько минут я стою молча, пока до меня, наконец, не начинает доходить. Так вот что означали те слова Вааса про то, что я «ношу»! Я дурак, это же очевидно, почти сразу после того, как он сделал это со мной, течка прекратилась, плюс появилось плохое самочувствие, постоянный голод и приступы тошноты. Блядь! Тру руками лицо, чтоб скрыть подступающие слёзы, войны с автоматами и Деннис выглядят крайне смущёнными. Цитра берёт меня за руку и, коротко сказав: — Идём, — ведёт меня дальше, туда, где нет людей. — Это ребёнок от Вааса. Ты хочешь, от него избавиться?

— Да! Но я застрял на этом острове, и что теперь делать, как быть?

— Я помогу тебе, но ты должен доказать, что достоин помощи. Принеси то, что потеряно, — понятия не имею, что это значит, и знать не хочу, но выбора нет. Цитра протягивает мне небольшой пузырёк, очевидно, это какая-то галлюциногенная настойка, не внушающая особого доверия. Я принимаю у неё зелье и возвращаюсь к Деннису, который стоит у дальней стены и разговаривает с воинами. Увидев меня, они тут же замолкают, наверняка они обсуждали меня. От этой мысли становится мерзко, они все знают, что Ваас сделал со мной, а я всё ещё не могу поверить в то, что сказала Цитра.

— Ты в порядке? Джейсон? — спрашивает Деннис, с сожалением заглядывая мне в глаза.

— Да, — я вру, это не так. На самом деле я хочу умереть, не помню, когда мне в последний раз было так плохо. Деннис говорит мне выпить настойку, сейчас мне совершенно всё равно, что со мной будет, поэтому я просто делаю несколько больших глотков и тут же чувствую, как подкашиваются коленки, а по спине проходит мелкая дрожь. Перед глазами всё плывёт, я роняю пузырёк и падаю на колени, слыша звук бьющегося стекла. Ещё несколько секунд в сознании — и я проваливаюсь в пустоту.

Просыпаюсь от ощущения того, что падаю, но, блять, куда я могу падать, если я недавно стоял на твёрдой земле?! С трудом разлепив веки, я осознаю, что действительно падаю, бля, бля, что за херня? Я вижу остров с высоты птичьего полёта, пиздец, просто пиздец, что делать?! Я ничего не могу сделать, кроме как размахивать руками и кричать, но это мне никак не поможет. Зажмурившись, я жду момента соприкосновения с землёй, чёрт, страшно. Однако ничего страшного не происходит, я только чувствую, как резко погружаюсь в воду, так странно. Открываю глаза и вижу прямо перед собой Райли, Кита и Оливера, они-то что здесь делают? Спустя ещё секунду они исчезают, я остаюсь один. Протерев глаза, я делаю шаг вперёд, и вот передо мной оказывается Ваас, я отшатываюсь и едва не падаю назад, но вовремя удерживаюсь на ногах и сохраняю равновесие.

— Ваас… — произношу я, но он тоже внезапно пропадает, просто растворяется в воздухе. Что за чертовщина? Я иду дальше, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам и не оглядываться. Вдалеке я различаю силуэт, за ним я и пойду, наверняка он как-то связан с «тем, что потеряно». Я иду вперёд и вижу те же галлюцинации, что в прошлый раз — деревья появляются из ниоткуда, всё мерцает, я слышу голоса людей, которых не может быть здесь, это просто иллюзии, я знаю, с чем имею дело, поэтому не останавливаюсь, продолжая двигаться вперёд. Невдалеке я вижу шаткое здание, куда зашёл человек в белом костюме, захожу туда и вижу пропасть под собой, а над пропастью тянется длинный верёвочный мост. В голове тут же всплывает воспоминание о том, как я упал в реку с такого же моста, когда пытался убежать от пиратов, но я не должен об этом думать, я чувствую, что скоро доберусь до своей цели, поэтому я отбрасываю страх и продолжаю двигаться вперёд. Я вижу Кита, Райли, Вааса, Цитру и ещё нескольких незнакомых людей, отовсюду звучат голоса, я закрываю уши руками и бегу вперёд, стараясь не обращать на них внимания. Скоро я добираюсь до устойчивой площадки, поднимаюсь по лестнице и вижу каменный стол, окружённый свечами, в середине которого лежит древний острый кинжал с украшенным лезвием. Касаюсь рукояти, по телу пробегает электрический импульс. Я вижу вспышку яркого света, инстинктивно закрываю глаза руками и снова теряю сознание.

Прихожу в себя я на том же месте, меня тошнит со страшной силой, кажется, что я выблёвываю внутренности. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, ухожу оттуда. Сажусь в машину, стоящую возле храма, и еду в Аманаки, нужно отвезти Лизу к Дейзи. Я приезжаю в деревню и, подходя к дому Денниса, чую невероятно аппетитный запах, живот голодно урчит, я ведь почти не ел сегодня, а сейчас уже вечер. Ноги сами несут меня к источнику этого аромата, выясняется, что туземцы жарят мясо у костра, и мне так сильно хочется отведать этого мяса, видимо, я слишком голодно смотрю, поэтому туземка приглашает меня к ним за стол. Когда передо мной оказывается тарелка с мясом, я накидываюсь на него как зверь и в считанные секунды всё съедаю. Раньше меня никогда не привлекала мясо, оно мне просто не нравилось, но сейчас оно кажется мне просто великолепным на вкус.

— Джейсон, ты в порядке? — слышу сзади голос Лизы. Я не могу рассказать ей о том, что со мной творится, она ни в коем случае не должна узнать, что произошло. Я проглатываю то, что напихал в рот, и пытаюсь улыбнуться.

— Всё отлично, немного проголодался. Сейчас я отвезу тебя в безопасное место, — она внимательно на меня смотрит и кивает. Пока мы едем к Эрнхардту, Лиза ещё пару раз пытается заговорить со мной, но я не горю особым желанием поддерживать разговор и отвечаю ей односложно, она наконец-то замолкает, и я погружаюсь в свои невесёлые мысли. Внутри меня это, назвать это ребёнком язык не поворачивается, я не хотел этого… Цитра обещала помочь, я не знаю, можно ли ей доверять, но другого выхода у меня нет. Мы приезжаем, Дейзи уже перебралась из дома доктора в ту пещеру, где я ночевал, увидев нас с Лизой, она очень радуется, говорит, что-то про яхту, которую нашла. Я не слушаю её, говорю, что очень устал, и ухожу спать в палатку.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда я проснулся, меня снова рвало, теперь так будет до того момента, пока я не избавлюсь от этой штуки. Лиза ещё спала, а вот Дейзи занималась лодкой в этот момент и заметила меня: тут же посыпались расспросы, что со мной, я сказал, что отравился, и она сразу начала просить что-то ей найти, я сказал, чтоб сама искала, и поспешил скорее уйти из пещеры. Наверное, это прозвучало слишком грубо, но я чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, отстойно, поэтому настроение было говённое.

Сейчас раннее утро и остров выглядит просто сказочно, тёплый ветер нежно обдувает, море блестит на солнце, а птички радостно щебечут, прям райский уголок. Только вот красивые виды не улучшают моего настроения, в этом раю полным-полно ебанутых на голову пиратов, и у них мои друзья, а сам я залетел от самого ебанутого из всех этих пиратов. Чувствую, как глаза начинают щипать слёзы, а к горлу подкатывают рыдания, все эти дни я старался не думать особо о том, в каком дерьме сейчас нахожусь.

— Так, соберись, ты с этим справишься, — говорю себе и делаю глубокий вдох. У меня нет времени на то, чтоб раскисать и жалеть себя. Возвращаюсь в пещеру и ем фрукты, которые вчера собрали Дейзи и Лиза. Утолив голод, я отправляюсь на поиски человека в белом костюме. Деннис присылает мне координаты какого-то Бэдтауна, и я отправляюсь туда. Я не знаю, куда мне пойти, поэтому иду в бар. Сначала хочу заказать себе выпить, но что-то меня останавливает, в голове проносится мысль: «Беременным нельзя пить», — я тут же одёргиваю себя. Какого хрена вообще, я ведь не буду сохранять этого ребёнка! В итоге всё-таки заказываю выпить, смотрю на стакан несколько минут, а когда уже собираюсь поднести его к губам, в бар заходит тот самый человек в белом костюме. Он о чём-то говорит с барменом и уходит, я выбегаю из бара и следую за ним, стараясь держать дистанцию, мужчина заходит в хижину, я несколько секунд размышляю и следую за ним. Но внутри никого не оказывается, откуда-то доносится голос, и он говорит, что комната заминирована и он всё тут взорвёт, если я не сообщу, кто я, в течение десяти секунд.

— Джейсон! Джейсон Броди!

— Да ну? Значит, ты и есть та самая Белоснежка, - что? Какой-то бред.

— Да или нет… какой ответ взорвёт меня? — он начинает рассуждать о патриотизме, кажется этот мужик тоже ебанутый, ну блядь, меня окружают одни долбаёбы! Он спрашивает, настоящий ли я патриот, я не считаю себя особым патриотом, но отвечаю утвердительно. Мужчина говорит, что у Вааса Оливер, но это я и сам знаю, а потом он говорит, что почти подобрался к Киту, значит, Кит уже не у Вааса. Затем мужчина говорит, что может мне помочь и, конечно же, хочет ответную услугу. Я соглашаюсь, и в полу открывается проход. Спускаюсь вниз, охуеть, у него тут целая шпионская база. Мужик оказывается агентом ЦРУ и представляется как Уиллис Хантли. Этот Уиллис очень подозрительный и в основном несёт какой-то бред. Затем он достаёт огнемёт и кладёт его на стол передо мной, далее я узнаю про Хойта Волкера и о том, что именно Уиллис хочет, чтобы я сделал: он хочет, чтоб я поджёг поля с наркотой. Я соглашаюсь и беру этот чёртов огнемёт, приходится избавиться от своего оружия, чтобы унести его и запас баллонов к нему. Выйдя из хижины, звоню Деннису, от него узнаю, что Хойт ещё хуже, чем Ваас, и что именно Хойт сделал Вааса таким; не знаю, может ли быть кто-то хуже Вааса, для меня точно нет.

Эти поля находятся не так далеко, я добираюсь туда пешком. Когда сжигаю первое поле, отовсюду начинают бежать пираты, они стреляют по мне, и мне приходится убегать. В воздухе витает дурман от горящей травы, всё вокруг становится таким ярким, и настроение у меня поднимается, только вот отбиваться от пиратов становится всё тяжелее. Через минут десять я понимаю, что сжечь остальные поля у меня не получится, пиратов слишком много, нужно спасать свою задницу. Бегу вперёд, пересекая пляж, но пираты не отстают, слышу сзади матерные выкрики и свист пуль. Отбежав, я останавливаюсь немного перевести дыхание. Посмотрев в сторону, вижу красный пиратский джип и Вааса, сидящего на капоте, в руках у него тарелка с каким-то десертом. Блядь, серьёзно, что ли?! Какого хуя он вообще тут делает? На лице у него появляется мерзкая ухмылка. Стоять здесь и любоваться на него я не могу, потому что пираты уже нагнали меня. Я снова бегу, слышу гогот Вааса и оборачиваюсь, зря я это сделал. Не заметив коряги, я запинаюсь и лечу лицом в песок. Через несколько секунд на меня падает пират, а затем ещё один и ещё, их вес практически вдавливает меня в песок, я не могу вздохнуть и уж тем более пошевелиться, изо рта у меня вырывается жалобный стон, больше похожий на писк. Ебаный в рот, они же мне все кости переломают нахер! Прямо возле моего лица останавливаются берцы Вааса, а сам он тянет издевательским тоном:

— Добегалась, принцесса? Джесси, ты как, живой? — я пытаюсь поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, но от этого движения по телу проходит волна боли и перед глазами всё темнеет.

Прихожу в себя от того, что кто-то похлопывает меня по лицу. Открыв глаза, вижу Вааса, инстинктивно пытаюсь отшатнуться и понимаю, что снова связан, он мне ещё и рот заклеил скотчем.

— Ты. Джейсон, ты просто пизданутый ублюдок. Какого, блядь, хуя ты сжёг плантацию моей наркоты, падла ты этакая?! — Ваас злобно орёт, но через мгновение на его лице появляется страшная улыбка, как у влюблённого маньяка. Хочется куда-нибудь спрятаться от этого страшного взгляда. — Ладно. Окей, принцесса. Ты так долго спал, я уже было подумал, что ты в коме, — он тянет меня за верёвки, заставляя встать на ноги, судя по тому, что на улице сейчас ночь, я и правда очень долго провалялся в отключке. — Какого-то хуя ты постоянно от меня убегаешь, но прикол в том, что ты возвращаешься. Ты видишь это, Джесси? — он хватает меня за плечо и прижимает к себе. — Сами звёзды соединили наши пути… — сказав это, он указывает куда-то в небо, а через секунду хватает меня за шею и прижимается губами к моему уху. — Окей, Белоснежка, я прощу тебе эту маленькую шалость с полем конопли, если ты хорошенько попросишь прощения.

— М-м-м! — посылаю его на хуй, но из-за скотча получается только мычание.

— Ты, блядь, мне это сказал?! Заткнись на хуй, сука! — Ваас толкает меня, и я бы упал, если бы он не схватил меня за верёвки. Он замахивается на меня, я зажмуриваюсь, ожидая удара, но ощущаю лишь лёгкое касание. Боязливо приоткрываю глаз и вижу, как он любовно оглаживает мою скулу костяшками пальцев, замотанных в пластырь. — Я спокоен, всё заебись. Если будешь вести себя хорошо, я сниму с тебя скотч. Ну, так как? — я киваю, и он сдёргивает скотч. Ваас смотрит на меня, я молчу, в голове проносится тысяча мыслей, и все они приводят меня в уныние. Похоже, в этот раз мне не сбежать, он не отпустит меня просто так, я всех подвёл, что же делать, как же быть?

— Развяжи меня, — говорю твёрдым и спокойным голосом, он начинает весело хохотать, а потом резко прекращает.

— Нет, — я знал, что он так ответит, но попытаться стоило.

— То есть ты так и будешь держать меня связанным? — он как-то недобро ухмыляется, и я замолкаю.

— А как же ещё? Я развяжу тебя, а ты опять удерёшь, сверкая пятками. Не, так не катит, вообще, — я ничего больше не говорю, и он, схватив меня за верёвки, тащит к машине, а я смотрю по сторонам. Удивительно, но на пляже нет никого кроме нас. Ваас заталкивает меня в машину и садится за руль. Автомобиль трогается с места, и Ваас включает радио, там играет какая-то песня, и всё время, пока мы едем, он подпевает этой песне. У него приятный хриплый голос, ловлю себя на том, что его пение мне нравится, ужасаюсь этому и одёргиваю себя. Кожа в тех местах, где её касаются верёвки, болит и щиплет, руки ломит от того, что они слишком долго находятся в одном положении, надеюсь, он всё-таки развяжет меня. Мы подъезжаем к тому лагерю, откуда я сбежал три недели назад, Ваас вытаскивает меня из машины и тащит за собой. Это очень унизительно, отовсюду я слышу смешки, стараюсь не смотреть по сторонам и не прислушиваться к тому, что выкрикивают пираты. Ваас заводит меня в здание, внутри не очень много мебели: кресло возле окна, кровать, а около неё тумбочка, у стены железный шкаф, рядом письменный стол со стулом. Ваас подталкивает меня к кровати.

— Сядь, — я сажусь и смотрю на него, он берёт стул и садится напротив. — Джейсон, что?

— Что? — переспрашиваю, ощущая опасность, исходящую от него.

— Джейсон, ты мой. Глупо было с твоей стороны пытаться убежать, я добрый, но когда думаю о том, как ты меня наебать пытался! — последние слова он практически орёт мне в лицо. — Это просто… Это выводит меня из себя, амиго. Окей, я не виню тебя, ты был расстроен и растерян, — Ваас подскакивает со стула так, что тот падает, и рывком приближается ко мне. Я порывисто вздыхаю и сглатываю. — Что чувствуешь, тебе страшно, я тебя пугаю? — собираюсь ответить ему «Нет», но мой живот начинает громко урчать, щёки тут же вспыхивают, так не вовремя, но я ел только утром. Отворачиваюсь и смотрю в сторону, он берёт меня за подбородок и разворачивает к себе. — Так ты хочешь кушать, окей, я покормлю тебя, — Ваас проводит пальцем по моей губе, а затем выходит из комнаты, оставив меня одного.


	6. Chapter 6

Пока Ваас отсутствует, я пытаюсь освободиться от верёвок, но получается плохо, в этот раз он основательно меня связал, самому мне не выпутаться. Ваас возвращается через несколько минут, в руках он держит тарелку, в которой находится сочный стейк. Я не хочу принимать еду из рук этого человека, но живот так болезненно сводит, когда он садится рядом и подносит тарелку к моему носу. Отворачиваюсь в другую сторону, но Ваас дёргает меня за плечо, разворачивая обратно.

— Тебе нужно покушать, Джейсон, — говорит он с поддельной заботой в голосе.

— Я не голоден, — отвечаю, стараясь не пялиться на этот великолепный и ароматный стейк.

— Серьёзно? А желудок твой другого мнения, на весь лагерь слышно его урчание. Так, окей, заканчивай выводить меня из себя, мудила, — Ваас говорит спокойно, но я ощущаю угрозу, которая исходит от него, думаю, мне не стоит с ним спорить.

— Хорошо. Может, развяжешь мне всё-таки руки, чтоб я мог нормально поесть? — он отрицательно мотает головой.

— Всё в порядке, не беспокойся по этому поводу, принцесса, я покормлю тебя, — не хочу, чтоб он кормил меня, но что-либо возразить не решаюсь, поэтому просто открываю рот, когда Ваас подносит к нему кусочек мяса, нанизанный на вилку. Когда я всё съедаю, у Вааса на лице появляется улыбка, она какая-то слишком довольная, это подозрительно. — Вкусно было?

— Нормально, — смотрю на него с опаской, улыбка на его лице становится ещё шире, не нравится мне это.

— Знаешь, не ожидал от тебя такого, Джес, — не понимаю, о чём это он? — С таким аппетитом всё съел, даже не поперхнулся.

— К чему ты клонишь? — спрашиваю я, перебив его на полуслове.

— К тому, что ты только что съел собственного брата!

В следующую секунду к горлу подкатывает тошнота, у меня путаются мысли, последние слова Вааса эхом отдаются у меня в голове. Его смех слышен будто сквозь толстый слой ваты, у меня перед глазами всё плывёт, а руки сжимаются в кулаки от подступившего гнева. Зажмуриваюсь и встряхиваю головой, пытаясь успокоиться и собраться с мыслями.

— Что ты сказал? — переспрашиваю я через минутную паузу.

— Ты меня слышал, амиго. Я специально для такого случая хранил его в холодильнике, — говорит он, ни на секунду не стирая с лица самодовольную ухмылку.

— Ты… Тварь… Я ненавижу тебя, сволочь! — на последнем слове голос предательски дрожит, чувствую, как к горлу подкатывают рыдания.

— Ненависть — плохое чувство, Джес, ты уверен в своих словах? — он придвигается ближе ко мне, заглядывая в глаза, я зажмуриваюсь и чувствую, как он смахивает слёзы с моего лица, делая это неожиданно нежно и аккуратно. — Не надо, не плачь, я пошутил.

— Иди ты на хуй! — хочется отпиздить его ногами и скормить варанам, кто дал ему право издеваться над людьми, мерзкий ублюдок?

— Наверное, эта шутка слишком сильно тебя расстроила… не расстраивайся, амиго, всё заебись же! — не отвечаю ему, закрываю глаза, чтоб не видеть его довольной рожи. — Джейсон, — слышу у самого своего уха, — если я развяжу тебя, ты будешь послушным? — открываю глаза и посылаю ему полный ненависти взгляд. - Ну, окей, значит, не сейчас, — если он уйдёт, я снова попытаюсь, как-нибудь избавится от верёвок и тогда убегу отсюда, в прошлый же раз у меня получилось. — Я побуду с тобой.

— Разве у тебя нет дел? — с надеждой спрашиваю я, он пожимает плечами и, обхватив меня руками поперёк туловища, кладёт подбородок на моё плечо.

— У тебя не получится съебаться, Белоснежка, — чувствую, как он задирает мою футболку и касается ладонью моего бока, ну нет, только не снова!

— Какого это хуя я Белоснежка? — дёргаю плечом, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но он вцепился в меня, как клещ.

— Это же очевидно, тупой ты кусок! Потому что ты принцесса и у тебя белая кожа, — и снова хохочет, меня уже начинает потряхивать, верёвки давят совсем немилосердно, и руки очень устали.

— Ваас… пожалуйста, развяжи меня, — я прошу, стараюсь не смотреть на него в этот момент, просить очень стыдно и унизительно, и наверняка он скажет нет. Но Ваас молчит, видимо, думает.

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтоб ты снова сбежал, амиго, — он толкает меня в грудь, и я падаю на кровать.

— Я не сбегу, — смотрю ему в глаза, уже понимаю, что именно он собирается со мной сейчас делать, и самое ужасное, что я не чувствую омерзения или неправильности, когда Ваас начинает целовать меня. Он стаскивает с меня штаны, затем достаёт нож, на мгновение у меня сердце сжимается от страха, что сейчас он меня порежет, но Ваас только перерезает мои верёвки. Я свободен, но руки очень плохо слушаются, мышцы задеревенели, пальцы шевелятся с трудом. Сейчас я бы мог попытаться оттолкнуть Вааса и убежать, но я не делаю этого, сам не знаю почему, возможно, из-за того, что грёбанные инстинкты воспринимают этого уёбка как моего альфу. Ваас разминает мои руки, прикусывает косточку на запястье, но не больно, легонько. Я зажмуриваю глаза, но Ваас хлопает меня по щеке.

— Нет, Джесси, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня, — я приоткрываю глаза и смотрю на Вааса, он задирает мою футболку и водит языком по моей груди, спускается ниже, кусает кожу на рёбрах, у меня изо рта вырывается рваный вздох. Ваас спускается ещё ниже, нежно целует мой живот, по телу проходит дрожь, я не замечаю, что уже сам начинаю раздвигать перед ним ноги. Когда он берёт в рот мой член, у меня не получается сдержать стон. Ваас касается пальцами моей дырки, но внутрь не проникает, только слегка массирует снаружи. Хочется чего-то… большего, что ли, но я кусаю губы и молчу, в следующую секунду Ваас резко двигается, и мы оказываемся лицом к лицу. Мои руки уже могут нормально двигаться и в данный момент пытаются расстегнуть ширинку у него на джинсах.

Ваас целует моё лицо, в голове некстати всплывают мысли о том, кто он на самом деле. Он — мой враг, Ваас плохой человек, и я не должен сейчас позволять ему всё это и поощрять его действия. Пытаюсь отвернуться, но когда я это делаю, он кусает меня за мочку уха, очень сильно, наверное, до крови, я болезненно вскрикиваю и ударяю его в плечо.

Ваас приспускает штаны и устраивается у меня между ног, он берёт мою руку и кладёт на свой член, я раньше никогда не прикасался к чужому члену, это немного… странно, но не противно. Провожу рукой по всей длине и слышу тихий стон Вааса, в следующее мгновение он отбрасывает мою руку и, вцепившись пальцами в мои бёдра, начинает вставлять мне. Это больно, очень, хоть он и двигается медленно, всё равно. Я закрываю лицо ладонями, Ваас вставляет до половины и останавливается, видимо, давая мне привыкнуть, правда, длится это недолго, через минуту он начинает двигаться. Приятных ощущений я не испытываю в этот раз, скорее, даже наоборот, Ваас замечает это, он как-то меняет угол проникновения и становится настолько приятно, просто охуенно. Я, кажется, что-то говорю, но сам не могу понять, что именно, мне просто хорошо, когда я кончаю меня ещё несколько минут потряхивает, и пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Через несколько минут после того, как Ваас слезает с меня, я засыпаю.

Просыпаюсь от громкой музыки, открыв глаза, вижу перед собой Вааса, он чистит пистолет и смотрит на меня немигающим взглядом. Я сажусь, наверное, слишком резко, меня начинает очень сильно мутить, я двигаюсь вперёд, чтоб не заблевать кровать, через несколько секунд слышу грохот и ругань Вааса.

— Блядь, сука, блядь! Ты заблевал мне обувь, падла! — Ваас злобно орёт, хватает стул и с силой кидает его в стену, мне становится страшно, что сейчас он побьёт меня. Но я же не виноват в том, что меня тошнит, я просто не мог сдержаться! Когда он приближается ко мне, я инстинктивно прикрываю голову руками. Но ударов не следует, и я решаюсь посмотреть на Вааса: он очищает свои башмаки моей футболкой, а затем бросает её на пол, заебись, теперь мне не в чем ходить.

— Я этого не хотел, мне это не было нужно! — по щекам начинают катиться слёзы, я чувствую такую обиду из-за этой футболки, она была частью той моей жизни, нормальной, в которой Грант был жив и не было всей этой беготни по джунглям в надежде не сдохнуть от голода или пули. Ваас подходит совсем близко, я отодвигаюсь дальше на кровати. — Не приближайся ко мне, урод.

— Урод, в смысле, не красавец, да? Считаешь меня страшным, Джес? — Ваас садится на кровать и касается рукой моей ноги.

— Нет, ты не страшный… я же имел в виду совсем другое, — вижу у него на лице издевательскую ухмылку, он, похоже, прикалывается, ему весело, а я начинаю закипать от злости. Тру руками щёки, стирая эти чёртовы слёзы, разревелся перед ним, как девица.

— Ладно, похуй. У нас с тобой, есть одна проблема, — сначала я не понимаю, про какую именно проблему он, потому что на самом деле проблем очень много и вовсе не одна, но потом вижу, что Ваас смотрит на мой живот, от его взгляда мне становится как-то неуютно. — Ты же оставишь его? Да у тебя же просто нет выбора, — у меня есть выбор, но ему о предложении Цитры я рассказывать не хочу. Морщусь и скидываю его руку со своей ноги.

— Я так понимаю, ты не отпустишь меня, и что же ты намерен делать?

— Ты мой омега…

— Нет, — я перебиваю Вааса, вижу, как он сердито поджимает губы. — Я не твой ебучий омега, я тебя ненавижу и как альфу тебя не выбирал, этого всего я не хотел! — в следующее мгновение мне прилетает пощёчина, настолько сильная, что я прикусываю щёку, и рот наполняется металлическим привкусом крови.

— Остынь. Вчера ты был совсем другого мнения. Напомнить тебе, какие слова ты шептал? — мне стыдно, я не помню, что говорил вчера. В голове появляется мысль, может, у меня получится.

— Если ты мой альфа, то ты должен выполнять мои пожелания, — смотрю ему в глаза, ожидаю, как он отреагирует.

— Ты наглый, только что орал о том, что ненавидишь меня, а уже изъявляешь какие-то пожелания. Ну, окей, чего ты хочешь? — Ваас скрещивает руки на груди и вопросительно на меня смотрит.

— Отпусти моих друзей.


	7. Chapter 7

Я чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом, слушая, как Ваас ржёт. На что я вообще рассчитывал? На то, что он отпустит моих друзей?! Мне уже пора заканчивать тупить, конечно же, он не отпустит их.

— Я хочу в туалет, и мне нужно помыться, — Ваас прекращает ржать, окидывает меня каким-то оценивающим взглядом, а затем кивает.

— Окей, — я тянусь за своими брюками, лежащими на тумбочке, и прямо кожей ощущаю его взгляд, оборачиваюсь — так и есть, Ваас смотрит на меня так, словно сожрать хочет. — Я дам тебе свою майку.

— Не нужно…

— Не выёбывайся, — Ваас перебивает меня, встаёт с кровати и снимает с себя майку. Он совсем ёбнутый, свою грязную майку подсунуть решил, извращенец хуев. Я надеваю штаны, и Ваас впихивает мне в руки свою майку, я держу её в руках, пока он не прикрикивает, чтоб я поторапливался. Майка оказывается немного широковатой для меня и насквозь провонявшей Ваасом. Он идёт к выходу, я следую за ним, по пути прихватив свою грязную футболку, если будет возможность, постираю её.

Выходим из дома, на улице музыка звучит ещё громче, я закрываю уши руками, пираты, проходящие мимо, практически не обращают на меня внимания, ха, я думал, что они будут насмехаться, пялиться, на деле же оказалось, что им просто насрать. Ваас показывает мне, что где находится, когда я иду в душевую, он увязывается за мной. Это так нервирует, мыться, когда на тебя так пялятся. Закрываю глаза и пытаюсь представить, что я тут один.

— Джейсон, — мне всё-таки удалось отвлечься, но голос Вааса у самого моего уха вернул меня в реальность. — Я подумал. Да, я могу сделать это для тебя, отпустить их. Ну, кроме того пидорка, он уже не у меня, его Бак забрал, — я разворачиваюсь, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Ваасом. Кажется, говоря «пидарок», он имел в виду Кита.

— Кто такой Бак? — спрашиваю, всё ещё не веря, что он согласился выполнить моё пожелание.

— Бак — мудак, считай, твой дружок, — он проводит пальцем по шее, изображая перерезанное горло, мне становится не по себе.

— Ты говоришь про Кита? — уточняю, ощущая, как моё сердце замирает в страхе.

— Ага, это его имя, — я облегчённо вздыхаю и сразу же ощущаю жгучий стыд, мне стыдно за то, что я рад, но всё равно я очень рад, что это не Райли. — Джесси, принцесса, ты ведь не будешь снова от меня убегать? — он касается рукой моего плеча и смотрит мне в глаза, его взгляд пугает, поэтому я поворачиваю голову в сторону, но Ваас грубо хватает меня за шею руками и толкает к стене. Я больно ударяюсь лопаткой и вскрикиваю, но Ваас не разжимает хватку, дышать тяжело, кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он свернёт мне шею. Хватаю его за руки, пытаясь разжать их, у меня не получается.

— Я не убегу… пусти, — говорить тяжело, перед глазами начинает всё расплываться, кажется, что вот сейчас я вырублюсь, но Ваас разжимает руки и отходит. Колени подкашиваются, и я падаю на пол, сотрясаемый кашлем, на глаза наворачивается слёзы, Ваас только что чуть не задушил меня, мне опасно находиться рядом с ним. Ваас присаживается рядом со мной на корточки, душ по-прежнему включён, но его, видимо, не очень волнует то, что он может вымокнуть, он прикасается костяшками пальцев к моей щеке, хочется отодвинуться, но некуда, я и так уже в самом углу.

— Джейсон, пора идти на завтрак, — Ваас встаёт и протягивает мне руку, я игнорирую её, поднимаюсь сам. Беру с пола футболку.

— Я… — смотрю на Вааса, он выглядит злым, смотрит на меня так, словно едва сдерживается, чтоб не побить меня, его так сильно разозлило то, что я не принял его руку? Вступать с ним в конфликт сейчас не стоит, мне нужно, чтоб он отпустил Райли и Оливера. — Я постираю свою футболку, — он молча кивает и скрещивает руки на груди. Стираю футболку, периодически поглядывая на Вааса. Он мощнее меня, интересно, как ему это удаётся, он ведь наркоман, но находится в отличной физической форме.

— Что такое, Белоснежка, чего ты так пялишься? — я вздрагиваю от того, что он неожиданно начинает говорить, и поспешно отворачиваюсь.

— Просто, задумался немного, — достирываю футболку и выключаю воду. — Я надену свою футболку.

— Ты ебанутый, что ли? — Ваас трёт пальцами переносицу.

— Нет, — выжимаю футболку и, как следует встряхнув, надеваю её.

— Джес, ты безмозглый, я же неспроста дал тебе… а, похуй, — он надевает свою майку обратно, я же в это время тоже одеваюсь. Выходим из душевых, но что-то не так, теперь всё как-то иначе, все пираты пялятся на меня. Видимо, его майка забивала мой запах, поэтому меня никто не замечал, я, наверное, зря отказался от неё, но ведь они не будут ко мне лезть? Мы заходим в помещение, тут стоят столики и очень много пиратов, наверное, это столовая, они все смотрят на меня, как же стрёмно, я не хочу здесь находиться! Весь аппетит пропал, и снова начало мутить, я просто не могу есть в окружении пиратов, они ненавидят меня, я убивал их друзей.

— Ваас, — очень тихо говорю, чтобы меня слышал только он.

— Да, амиго? — замечаю издёвку в его взгляде, он знал, что, как только я сниму его майку, всё так и будет. Просить его о чём-то — унизительно, но мне очень нехорошо от нахождения тут.

— Я хочу уйти отсюда, пожалуйста, — аккуратно касаюсь его руки, он хмурится, смотрит на меня недоверчиво.

— Нет, ты не уйдёшь, я не намерен пропускать завтрак из-за твоих капризов, возьми себя в руки, — ну чёрт! Нужно как-нибудь расположить его к себе, чтоб он стал помягче, что ли. Он хватает меня за предплечье и ведёт к столику, я сажусь на стул, а сам Ваас куда-то уходит. Осматриваюсь, мне не кажется, они все реально смотрят на меня и разговаривают тоже обо мне. Ваас, сука, вернись скорее!

— Приве-е-ет, — слышу я сбоку, оборачиваюсь и вижу смуглого пирата с густыми усами. Я молчу, вступать с ним в разговоры как-то не хочется. — Я присяду тут?

— Нет, —, но этот урод всё равно садится на стул рядом.

— А ты тот самый Белоснежка? — где же шляется этот Ваас?

— Допустим, чего тебе от меня нужно? — он пододвигает стул ближе, даже, наверное, слишком близко.

— Говорили, что ты крутой, аванпосты захватываешь, как белка орешки щёлкает, — охуенное сравнение, знал бы этот мудозвон, каких усилий это всё требовало. - Но, похоже, это всё брехня, я вижу, ты всего лишь сучка Вааса, очередная его игрушка.

— Иди в пизду, — мне надоело сидеть здесь и выслушивать это, я встаю со стула и собираюсь уйти, но пират хватает меня за руку и притягивает к себе, по комнате проносится гул голосов и улюлюканья.

— Эй, шлюха, а мне дашь? — его рука оказывается у меня на животе, в этот момент в моей голове что-то щёлкает как переключатель, и внутри начинает подниматься такой сильный гнев, инстинкты дурниной орут, что я не должен позволить ему прикасаться к себе, в глазах темнеет, прихожу в себя, когда Ваас прижимает меня к себе, держа за руки.

— Тише, успокойся, всё, всё, тс-с, — смотрю по сторонам, пират валяется на полу, у него изрядно разбито лицо. Ваас уводит меня прочь из этого места, ведёт в тот дом, где мы ночевали. Он держит меня за руки, я понимаю, что прикосновения Вааса не вызывают у меня отвращения и злости, как только что было, когда меня касался пират. Я утыкаюсь лбом в грудь Вааса, сердце всё ещё колотится в бешеном ритме.

— Он хватал меня, называл шлюхой, твоей игрушкой, я знаю, ты наверняка так же считаешь… — он не даёт мне договорить, хватает мою голову руками по обе стороны и заставляет посмотреть на него.

— Я уже сказал тебе, что ты моя омега, ты тупой, или у вас на континенте это что-то другое означает? — его слова вызывают трепет у меня за грудной клеткой, там, где находится сердце, всё желание спорить с ним о том, что он не мой альфа, куда-то исчезло, а на лице помимо моей воли появилась улыбка.

— Нет, — наконец отвечаю я.

— Тогда чтоб я больше не слышал этого дерьма, — похоже, он злится на меня за мои слова и за то, что я покалечил его подчинённого, но я не мог иначе, всё получилось само собой, это просто инстинкты. На долю секунды я чувствую сильную обиду, почему он так себя ведёт, я ведь его омега, Ваас сам только что это сказал, значит, он должен заступаться за меня, а он только психует и ругается? — Ладно, я спокоен. Тебе придётся остаться здесь, пока я буду вытаскивать твоего друга из логова Хойта.

— Хойт? — это имя кажется знакомым. Смутно припоминаю, что слышал его где-то раньше, но не могу вспомнить где.

— Ты сжёг его поля. Если бы ты этого не сделал, то мне было бы в разы легче спасать твоего друга. И кому ты сделал хуже, ему или себе самому?

— Что? При чём здесь это? — я вспоминаю, как Уиллис послал меня на это задание, и до меня только сейчас начинают доходить его последствия.

— Джес, ты, блядь, совсем дебил или глухой? — Ваас чуть не срывается на крик. — Хойт — мой босс, крыса, которая распоряжается каждой жопой этого сраного острова, в том числе и моей! И сейчас, ты думаешь, я приду к нему и так легко попрошу отпустить твоих друзей ловить бабочек в саду? Нет, принцесса, всё будет сложно, но я сделаю это, ради тебя. И ещё кое-что…, но это потом.

— Я бы хотел увидеться с ними и отвезти в безопасное место, я могу это сделать? Я ведь… я не пленник, я же твоя омега, - жду, что же он ответит.

— Окей, ты ведь не будешь выёбываться? — я киваю, на что он раздражённо цокает языком. — Джейсон, пообещай, что ты не будешь выёбываться.

— Не буду, обещаю.


	8. Chapter 8

— А ты снова оставишь меня одного, чтоб всякие ублюдки могли ко мне доебаться? Ты бы мог взять меня с собой, я же пообещал, что не буду выёбываться, — Ваас нервно теребит пластырь на своих пальцах, не могу понять, он злится?

— Джейсон, ты можешь постоять за себя, не изображай девицу беззащитную. Я не могу взять тебя, — это прозвучало довольно оскорбительно, я девицу изображаю значит.

— Хорошо, только не нужно на меня потом злиться из-за того, что я постою за себя и отпизжу какого-нибудь уёбка! — на меня снова накатывает раздражение, он кинул меня в этой столовке, это обидно.

— Да блядь, я злюсь не на тебя! — я собираюсь ответить, но Ваас впивается в мои губы поцелуем. Я кладу руки ему на плечи, не решаясь оттолкнуть. Поцелуй длится, наверное, слишком долго, у Вааса мягкие губы, и то, как умело он целуется, заставляет забыть обо всём. У меня начинает кружиться голова, и когда он прекращает поцелуй, я чуть не падаю, но успеваю схватиться за его предплечья. — Я скажу Хуану, чтоб принёс тебе еды сюда.

— А ты куда-то пойдёшь? — спрашиваю я и тут же жалею о своей забывчивости, он ведь собирался отправиться к Хойту.

— Спасать твоих друзей, Джес, не тупи, пожалуйста, — он произносит это на удивление спокойно, при этом потирая пальцами переносицу. Я решаю не говорить больше ничего, чтобы не раздражать его лишний раз и не выставлять себя совсем уж тупым — и так стыдно. Отхожу к креслу в дальнем углу комнаты. Когда Ваас переступает через порог, я могу вздохнуть с облегчением — пусть я и остался без своей единственной защиты, теперь у меня есть немного времени побыть наедине со своими мыслями. За эти дни столько всего произошло, а мне даже некогда было обдумать всё случившееся. Здесь так жарко, поэтому футболка уже высохла, на ней виднеются следы крови, но это не моя кровь, видимо, того пирата. Меня передёргивает, прокручиваю в голове всё то, что только что произошло. Слова пирата меня не так уж сильно задели, какое мне дело до того, что думает какой-то уродец, но я так разозлился на него, я почувствовал себя в тот момент брошенным, Ваас — мой альфа, и он оставил меня там, одного в окружении людей, которые хотят причинить мне вред. Сейчас я осознал габариты той жопы, в которой нахожусь, тот, кого мой тотем признал своим альфой, мягко говоря — дерьмовый человек, и умом я понимаю, что мне нужно бежать от него, как только он всех освободит, но той частью души, которая признала Вааса, я хочу остаться с ним. Я сейчас очень растерян, что мне делать? Почему же всегда всё должно быть так сложно, хотел бы я, чтоб всё стало просто.

Дверь открывается, я оборачиваюсь, ожидая увидеть там Вааса, но это всего лишь какой-то молодой пират, который принёс мне еды. Парень выглядит испуганным, поглядывает на меня исподлобья. Видимо, он тоже был в столовой и видел, как я отпиздил того урода. Пират ставит тарелку на стол и поспешно уходит. Смотрю на кашу, сейчас она кажется мне очень аппетитной. Только что в столовой я абсолютно не хотел есть, но сейчас мой желудок проснулся, и я махом уминаю всю овсянку, которая была в этой тарелке. Сидеть в душной комнате не хочется, на улице ко мне, конечно, снова могут прицепиться пираты, но Ваас прав, я вполне могу постоять за себя.

Выхожу на улицу, теперь я могу всё тут как следует осмотреть, но разгуливать здесь как-то напряжно, и от чужих пристальных взглядов неуютно. Когда я иду, пираты сторонятся и стараются даже не смотреть на меня, это слишком заметно, неужели их реально так напугало то, как я побил того мужика в столовой? Снова ощущаю превосходство, это немного поднимает настроение. Нахожу место поукромней, на окраине лагеря, за изрисованным граффити зданием, и сажусь на железный ящик, они так нагрелись из-за солнца, что я чуть не поджарил свою пятую точку, к счастью, он довольно быстро остыл и мне не пришлось искать другое место. Закрыв глаза, подставляю лицо ласковому, тёплому ветру. Недолгое время у меня получается ни о чём не думать, просто сидеть с закрытыми глазами, пока я не ощущаю, что больше не один тут. Кто-то неподвижно стоит и, видимо, смотрит на меня, разглядывает. Открыв глаза, замечаю рядом того пирата, который принёс мне еды. Он не уходит, продолжает стоять на месте и пялиться.

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашиваю я, спустя несколько минут переглядываний, этот наглый парень начинает немного бесить.

— Я это, здесь… я Хуан, — он улыбается, и я замечаю, что у него не хватает пары передних зубов.

— Очень за тебя рад. Что тебе от меня надо, уже не боишься? — подойдя ближе, он усаживается рядом со мной на ящики. Ну заебись, теперь и этот будет докапываться, у меня не то настроение, чтоб болтать с кем бы то ни было.

— Ну Ваас же ушёл, он не убьёт меня за то, что я сижу рядом, я же не трогаю тебя, мне просто интересно познакомится с тем самым Белоснежкой, — Хуан так восторженно произносит это дебильное прозвище, меня так часто им называют, что оно уже почти не злит. Значит, пираты боялись не меня, они боялись навлечь на себя гнев Вааса. Но ему ведь всё равно, хоть мне и горько думать об этом, но, кажется, это действительно так.

— Что ты несёшь, при чём здесь Ваас, ему вообще плевать, — Хуан делает удивлённое лицо и качает головой.

— Что-то не похоже, он так бесновался, ну, то есть, больше, чем обычно, — странно, со мной он был относительно спокоен. Может ли быть, что ему не всё равно и он беспокоится за меня? Это как-то нереально, но мне так хочется поверить, что это правда… Но если я поверю, то точно не смогу сбежать, тогда всё станет ещё сложнее. Руку простреливает болью, я задумался и слишком сильно сжал край ящика, от этого на ладони появился кровоточащий порез. Чёрт!

— В смысле, что он сделал… хотя ладно, я не хочу знать и болтать с тобой как с другом не намерен, так что иди нахуй, — встаю и разворачиваюсь, чтоб уйти, мой взгляд падает на то самое здание, покрытое граффити. Мне так хочется его сфотографировать, фотоаппарат я взял с собой по привычке. Делаю несколько кадров, я не фотографировал с того момента, как оказался на этом острове, не хотелось или же просто не было времени. Эти граффити такие красочные, у меня внутри такое странное чувство, когда я смотрю на них…

— Нравится? Это Ваас нарисовал, — слышу голос почти у самого уха.

— Ваас… серьёзно, что ли? — удивлённо смотрю на Хуана, он кивает. Трудно поверить, что Ваас может увлекаться чем-то подобным, хотя я ведь ничего о нём не знаю, до недавнего времени я и не особо хотел узнавать его. Ну зато теперь понятно, почему они вызывают во мне такие сильные чувства. — Ты хорошо знаешь Вааса?

— Да так, я тут не очень давно, но кое-что уже знаю, хочешь что-то спросить?

— Он кажется полным отморозком, может, дело в том, что я его плохо знаю, и он лучше? — Хуан почёсывает затылок и сводит брови, у этого парня такое несуразное лицо: широкий длинный нос, большие глаза и тонкие как ниточки губы.

— Не, Ваас, конечно, бывает в хорошем настроении, но когда он зол, к нему лучше не лезть, иначе вот что бывает, — он указывает на свои зубы. — Тебя это, конечно, не касается, тебя он бить не станет. Он нам как мамка, иногда суровая и, возможно, немного неуравновешенная, но заботливая, — его сравнение вызывает у меня смех, не хотел бы я, чтоб у меня была такая мать или отец, инстинктивно касаюсь живота, и всё веселье как рукой снимает. — Возможно, Ваас будет терпеливее к своему ребёнку, — говорит Хуан внимательно смотря, где находится моя рука. Посылаю ему убийственный взгляд, не хочу об этом говорить.

— Ты знаешь, кто такой Бак? — после моего вопроса он так корчится, словно я спросил нечто мерзкое, значит, он знает Бака. — Расскажи о нём.

— Бамби, так его называют из-за татуировки оленя на груди, мерзкий тип, тоже работает на Хойта, живёт где-то в Бэдтауне или возле. Зачем тебе это? — я должен спасти Кита, не могу бросить его с каким-то мудаком, но говорить это парню, который считает Вааса мамкой, нельзя, он ведь расскажет всё, и тогда Ваас помешает мне освободить Кита.

— Просто Ваас упоминал какого-то Бака, который мудак, и мне стало интересно, кто это, — кажется, поверил, я облегчённо вздыхаю. Хуан начинает рассказывать что-то ещё, я слушаю его через раз, он говорит про то, что Ваас куда-то утащил какого-то долбаёба, рассказывает, что недолюбливал его, о том, что долбаёб ко многим новичкам приставал. Прерываю его на полуслове: — Я вернусь в дом, не нужно за мной идти.

Иду в дом, на этот раз не смотрю по сторонам, мне бы хотелось, чтобы Ваас вернулся скорее, хочу убедиться, что с Райли и Оливером всё в порядке. Захожу в дом, Вааса здесь, конечно же, ещё нет, жаль, что я не могу проматывать время вперёд, сидеть и ждать невыносимо.

Ложусь на кровать и пытаюсь уснуть, во сне время пролетит быстрее. Сон не идёт, мысли мешают, так я и лежу на кровати с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь уснуть, до самого прихода Вааса. О том, что Ваас вернулся, я понимаю, ещё когда он только подъезжает к лагерю, чувствую его запах, сначала совсем слабо, но чем ближе он, тем ощутимее запах. У меня всегда был отличный нюх, но сейчас другие запахи как-то отходят на второй план, они неинтересные, бесцветные и безвкусные, Ваас же пахнет сочно, как имбирное печенье, только вытащенное из духовки, как земля после дождя и свежесрезанные эвкалиптовые листья, как всё то, что нравится мне. Раньше было не так, быть может, всё поменялось из-за того, что мой тотем окончательно признал его моей парой? В любом случае я устал бороться с самим собой, это — природа, мои моральные принципы могут и потерпеть, противиться своей натуре неправильно, в конце концов. По крайней мере, я заставляю себя так думать, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума.

Когда уже собираюсь открыть дверь, я не успеваю коснуться ручки, как дверь открывается, и мы с Ваасом сталкиваемся в дверном проёме. Несколько секунд у меня не получается собраться с мыслями, я просто стою и пялюсь на него, как дебил, пока он не хватает меня за запястье и не заводит обратно в дом.

— Что с моими друзьями? — кажется, Ваас недоволен тем, что я спрашиваю так с налёту, но ничего против не говорит, лишь раздражённо вздыхает и хмурит брови.

— Тебе надо привыкнуть, что мир не вращается вокруг тебя, Джесси. Укурка белобрысого я смогу вытащить только завтра, — он садится на стул и достаёт из кармана сигару.

— А Райли? — кажется, я снова перебил его, но я не смог сдержаться, слишком сильно волнуюсь за брата. Ваас не кричит на меня, это довольно странно, он только поджигает сигару и затягивается.

— Тут всё намного сложнее оказалось, но, Джес, я не пиздобол и выполню обещание, освобожу его… просто чуть позже, — эти слова заставляют меня напрячься, я встаю с дивана и начинаю нарезать круги по комнате, Ваас курит сигару и молча смотрит на меня. — Джейсон, всё, спокойно, — видимо, ему надоело моё мельтешение, Ваас подходит ко мне и останавливает, обняв за плечи. — Тише, не нервничай. У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — шепчет он мне на ухо и успокаивающе поглаживает по спине.

— Что? — Ваас кровожадно улыбается, мне становится очень не по себе.

— Увидишь, надеюсь, тебе понравится, — когда он говорит, его глаза светятся безумием, теперь мне становится ещё и немного страшно. Что он мог придумать? — Вижу интерес в твоих глазах, амиго, ну пойдём, — Ваас тянет меня на улицу, уже довольно сильно стемнело, но как раз с наступлением темноты жизнь в лагере начинает кипеть.

Здесь сейчас столько народу, днём было намного менее людно, я стараюсь держаться рядом с Ваасом. Он подзывает к себе пирата в чёрной бандане и что-то тихо говорит ему, я не могу разобрать что, слишком тихо. Пират кивает и уходит. Ваас отпускает мою руку и отходит, он привлекает внимания всех присутствующих. Я вижу, как пират в бандане ведёт того, который лез ко мне в столовой. Все вокруг так притихли, они предвкушают, что будет дальше, сейчас так тихо, у меня волоски на теле встают дыбом. Ваас смотрит на меня, у него радостная улыбка до ушей, а у меня сердце замирает в ожидании. Усатый не связан, он сам подходит к Ваасу. Замечаю, что у Вааса в руке нож, у усатого тоже, я почему-то уверен, что победит именно Ваас. Мужик бросается на Вааса, тот отступает и уворачивается, блокируя его атаку, а потом отпускает его, давая ещё один шанс на победу. Усатый снова кидается, но Ваас и на этот раз уворачивается, ударяет мужика под дых коленом. Тот сгибается пополам, и Ваас загоняет нож ему в живот, а потом снова и снова, до тех пор, пока пират не падает на землю. Толпа взрывается восторженными криками, у меня закладывает уши, я закрываю глаза на несколько секунд, а когда открываю, вижу, как Ваас склонился над поверженным пиратом и что-то делает. Он встаёт и разворачивается, весь в крови, а в руках у него отрезанная голова. Ваас идёт ко мне, я инстинктивно пячусь, но сзади меня стоит толпа, у него на лице появляется улыбка, он кидает отрезанную голову к моим ногам, я вздрагиваю и порывисто вздыхаю.

— Это для тебя, ты видишь?! Для тебя! — он хохочет, я тоже ощущаю неуместную в данной ситуации радость, кажется, я становлюсь таким же кровожадным, как Ваас. Я подхожу к Ваасу ещё ближе. Несколько секунд мы стоим и смотрим друг другу в глаза, затем он хватает меня за плечи, пачкая в крови, и жёстко целует в губы. Отвечаю на поцелуй не менее пылко, целую его так, что становится больно, во рту стоит железный привкус крови, это кровь пирата или же кого-то из нас? Сейчас не важно, сейчас ничего не важно: и то, что мы стоим на улице посреди толпы пиратов, и то, что все испачкались в крови. Вижу ли я, Ваас? Теперь да.

— Постой, — с трудом нахожу в себе силы, чтоб оторваться от его губ. Всё-таки здесь не место, я не хочу устраивать ещё одно шоу для пиратов. — Пойдём в душ? — Ваас смотрит на меня хищным, диким взглядом, сейчас он полностью соответствует своему тотему. Мы идём не к душевым, а в здание с большими воротами, на которых нарисован овал с точкой посредине. Внутри оказывается очень красочно, стены покрыты граффити, и всюду развешены неоновые лампы, под потолком я замечаю тигра, проткнутого этими неоновыми лампами, это место пропитано безумием, вызывает трепет. Ваас ведёт меня вглубь здания, мы спускаемся вниз и оказываемся в большой ванной комнате.

— Это моя ванная, — он включает душ, я толкаю его к стене и целую, жёстко, впиваясь в нижнюю губу, оттягиваю её зубами и отпускаю, царапаю его предплечья. Сам он бережно обнимает меня, проводит руками по бокам, задирая футболку, снимая её и бросая на пол. Кусаю Вааса за подбородок, он довольно улыбается, позволяя мне это. Раздеваю его и себя, так получается, что теперь к стене прижат я, а Ваас лижет мою шею. Я ожидаю укуса, но его не следует, он предельно аккуратен, но это не то, чего мне сейчас хочется.

— Ну же, Ваас, давай уже, — отодвигаю его и разворачиваюсь спиной, выставляя задницу, он проводит по моей спине ладонью, словно гладит кота, ощущаю его шершавые, мозолистые пальцы на своей коже, низ живота отдаёт приятной судорогой. Его член прижимается к моим ягодицам, он так возбуждён, но почему-то медлит.

— Нет, я хочу не так, — он отходит, я разочарованно вздыхаю и разворачиваюсь. Ваас дразнит меня, заставляет унижаться, просить, и самое ужасное, что меня самого это охуеть как возбуждает. Ваас ухмыляется и кивает головой, чтоб я шёл за ним, и я послушно иду, мы выходим из ванной и идём дальше по коридору, голые и мокрые. Оказываемся в комнате с большой двуспальной кроватью посредине. Он ложится на кровать, а я продолжаю стоять в дверном проёме и заворожено смотреть на него. — Чего ты встал как вкопанный, иди сюда! — я вздрагиваю и подхожу к постели. — Иди сюда, Джес, — тихо повторяет Ваас и тянет меня за руку, усаживая на себя верхом. Я начинаю дрожать, но не от холода, мне сейчас жарко, я весь горю, словно меня температурит. Руки Вааса оглаживают мои ягодицы, я практически ложусь грудью на его грудь, утыкаясь носом в шею. Жду, что будет дальше, но он только поглаживает мою кожу, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, и мы снова целуемся. Мне этого мало, не хватает прикосновений, хочу больше. Беру его руку и подношу ко рту, целую каждый палец, свою руку кладу на его горячий, пульсирующий член, слышу тихий стон удовольствия, от этого звука у меня сбивается дыхание.

— Сделай это, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя… возьми меня, — с трудом произношу я и сам не узнаю своего голоса. Направляю рукой его член в себя, он двигает бёдрами, проникая в меня. Ваас кладёт руки мне на ягодицы помогая насаживаться, мои стоны тонут между нашими губами. Сейчас лучше, чем было во все наши прошлые разы, сейчас я чувствую полное единение со своим альфой, и от этого в душе разливается невероятная радость, наверное, я ни разу в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым, как в этот момент. Ваас переворачивается так, что я оказываюсь под ним, он двигается и прикасается ко мне именно так, чтоб довести меня до исступления, заставляя стонать в экстазе. Обнимаю Вааса, прижимаясь лбом к его щеке, низ живота накрывает горячей пеленой оргазма, из глаз не переставая идут слёзы, мне не хорошо, мне просто охуеть как прекрасно. После того, как всё кончилось, я ещё долгое время не могу прийти в себя, просто лежу, прижавшись к сонному Ваасу, держа его руку в своей, в голове пусто, и непреодолимо хочется улыбаться.


	9. Chapter 9

Просыпаюсь я один. В голове роятся мысли, словно пчёлы в улье. Куда ушёл Ваас? Совсем не круто просыпаться одному после того, как провёл невероятную ночь со своим альфой, это немного ранит. Возможно, у Вааса просто много дел, и он вынужден был уйти. На меня снова накатывает сильная тошнота, и я убегаю в ванную, благо помню, где она находится.

Приняв освежающий душ, вытираюсь белым полотенцем, оно совсем чистое, пахнет порошком, обматываю его вокруг бёдер. Мельком смотрюсь в разбитое зеркало, которое висит на стене, замечаю засохшие следы крови на осколках. Ваас разбил зеркало сегодня утром? Кровь, кажется, здесь не очень давно, не помню, было ли оно разбито вчера, я не смотрел по сторонам, не до того было. Почему он разбил зеркало, ему тяжело смотреть на себя? Я совсем не знаю Вааса, не знаю, что его тревожит, это заставляет меня нервничать и волноваться. Откроет ли он мне свои секреты, расскажет ли, от чего ему плохо? Я не должен лезть, пока он сам не захочет всё рассказать. Смотрю на свою одежду, валяющуюся на полу: она вся в кровавых отпечатках рук. За ночь кровь засохла, теперь отстирать её будет практически невозможно. Внутри поднимается раздражение, заебись, теперь мне отсюда не выйти! Раздражение перерастает в злобу, хочется на кого-нибудь сорваться, например, на Вааса, из-за которого я остался без одежды. Пинаю ком вещей, который лежит на полу.

— Блядь, уёбок хуев! — ударяю кулаком в стену и вскрикиваю от боли.

— Ты чего это тут такое делаешь, Джейсон? — слышу сзади насмешливый голос Вааса, оборачиваюсь и вижу весёлую ухмылку у него на лице, я не заметил, что он здесь, потому что не учуял его запах, здесь всё им пропахло. Это абсолютно точно его дом, там, где я вчера ночевал, не ощущалось этого. Так стыдно теперь, я даже злиться перестал, у меня от смущения начинает печь голову.

— Я просто… ничего не делаю, помылся вот… А ты где был? — он окидывает меня каким-то странным взглядом, замечаю свежие бинты у него на руке.

— Я порезался, ходил за аптечкой. Что ты хочешь на завтрак, принцесса? — меня сейчас так мутит, что даже думать о еде не могу, не испытывая рвотных позывов. Морщусь и машу на него рукой.

— Не хочу ничего, — улыбка с его лица пропадает, Ваас подходит ко мне вплотную и проводит тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, от его прикосновений становится легче, поэтому я ловлю его руку и прижимаю к себе.

— Что такое, амиго? Плохо? — слышу волнение в его голосе, Ваас волнуется за меня.

— Сейчас лучше. Моя одежда грязная, я её, конечно, постираю, но в чём мне ходить, пока она сохнет? — опираюсь на Вааса, ложась щекой ему на плечо.

— Не беспокойся, я найду для тебя одежду, это вообще нихуя не проблема, — он обнимает меня, прижимаясь губами к моему виску, мы стоим так, наверно, минут десять или больше. — Ты точно не хочешь есть?

— М-м-м, пожалуй, хочу, фруктов и воды, — отпускаю Вааса и, обойдя его, иду к своим вещам, нужно постирать.

— Хорошо, я всё принесу, — Ваас снова уходит, у меня в голове опять появляются вопросы. Как теперь быть? Остаться с ним? Он может быть заботливым и бережным со мной, а главное, что с ним я чувствую себя полноценным человеком, с Ваасом всё ощущается так, как никогда не было с Лизой и с теми, кто был до неё. Но из-за него умер Грант, я ощущаю себя предателем, оставаясь с Ваасом, я предаю брата… Простил бы меня Грант? Смогу ли я сам простить себя? У меня нет ответов на эти вопросы.

Намыливаю свою футболку куском хозяйственного мыла, который нашёл под ванной, оно такое едкое, как раз чтобы кровь отстирывать. Но отстирать полностью не получается, всё равно остаются бледные следы. Это ерунда, на футболке и так была уйма пятен, а вот на штанах, прямо на заднице, остался отпечаток пятерни. Развешиваю свои вещи на стульях в комнате.

Ваас ещё не пришёл, он так долго, но зато я могу осмотреться. Здесь так много вещей, всякой техники, в углу стоят баллоны с краской. Смотря на эти баллоны, я прям глазами души своей вижу, как Ваас сосредоточенно сводит брови, рисуя, и, завершив, с довольной улыбкой, оглядывает свою работу, и у меня самого губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке. Подхожу к письменному столу, у него здесь кипа всяких бумаг, документов, чьих-то паспортов, мне это неинтересно. Выдвигаю ящик стола: снова бумаги и тоже ничего интересного, второй ящик не открывается, закрыт на ключ. В ноутбуке Вааса установлен пароль, что это может быть, я понятия не имею. Возвращаюсь на кровать, ложусь и прикрываю глаза, в тишине дожидаясь Вааса. Я стал уставать даже от ничтожных физических нагрузок, это так мешает, но ничего с этим поделать я не могу, нужно просто принять это как факт и успокоиться. Когда вернулся Ваас, я уже задремал, поэтому ему приходится меня расталкивать.

— Джесси, снова дрыхнешь, чего ты вялый такой, приболел? — в руках он держит поднос с сочными фруктами и бутылкой воды, я, стараясь не думать о возобновившейся тошноте, забираю у него поднос.

— Нет, это не из-за болезни, — Ваас понимающе кивает и садится рядом со мной, я быстро расправляюсь с завтраком и откидываюсь на подушки, сонно протирая глаза. С этим определённо надо что-то делать, меня не должно постоянно клонить в сон. Ваас говорит про Оливера, я пытаюсь сосредоточиться на его словах, но получается плохо, и всё летит мимо ушей. Я так злюсь на себя из-за этого, а ещё досаднее то, что я бессилен в данной ситуации, ничего не поделаешь. Ваас целует меня напоследок и уходит, я снова остаюсь в одиночестве. Он наверняка говорил нечто важное, а я всё прослушал, и теперь не могу уснуть из-за этого.

Спустя некоторое время я понимаю, что больше не могу оставаться здесь, мне нужно немного размяться, иначе я совсем отвыкну от движения, а на острове это мне не пригодится. К тому же мне надо как-нибудь убить время до того, как приедет Ваас. Он оставил мне одежду — на стуле висят камуфляжные штаны и красная майка, совсем как у него. Одевшись, выхожу на улицу и иду к тому складу, где нарисованы граффити, почему-то мне очень нравится эта часть лагеря, возможно, именно из-за разрисованных Ваасом стен. Пираты уже почти не обращают на меня внимания, конечно, я замечаю редкие косые взгляды в свою сторону, но это ерунда — сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь захочет подойти ко мне после вчерашнего. Смахнув с ящика пыль, сажусь сверху и прислоняюсь спиной к прохладной стене. Здесь так хорошо и спокойно, к тому же никто не трогает и не кричит, это самая тихая часть лагеря.

Это совсем не нормально, ведь Ваас только недавно ушёл, а я уже по нему скучаю, и эта футболка, она пахнет им, запах совсем слабый, футболка стиранная, но он носил её много раз. Прижимаюсь носом к ткани и делаю вдох, сзади раздаются покашливания, и я чуть не слетаю с ящиков от неожиданности.

— Привет! — вижу того пирата, с которым вчера разговаривал на этом же месте, не помню его имя.

— Чего ты, блядь, подкрадываешься?! — одёргиваю майку, смотрю на парня, он радостно улыбается, под глазом у него большой синяк, которого вчера не было.

— Извиняюсь, просто делал обход и заметил тебя. А ты решил приодеться, выглядишь так… в стиле Вааса! — объяснять ему, что моя одежда сохнет, я не собираюсь, он разрушил эту атмосферу спокойствия и уединения, теперь оставаться здесь нет смысла, да и вышел я, чтобы размяться. Встаю на ноги и молча иду дальше в лагерь, этот клоун идёт следом и треплется о чём-то. С трудом переборов желание закрыть уши руками, я показательно громко вздыхаю и ускоряю шаг. Этот пират такой назойливый, всю дорогу до дома Вааса я вынужден слушать его болтовню, от которой начинает болеть голова. К счастью, скоро я дохожу до дома и с каким-то мстительным удовольствием громко захлопываю железную дверь прямо перед носом пирата. Наконец-то, блядь. Возможно, мне не стоило так грубо поступать, но вдобавок к постоянной усталости у меня появилась ещё и жуткая раздражительность, поэтому я могу просто свалить всё на неё и не париться. Скорее бы уже вернулся Ваас, я не знаю почему, но мне очень хочется увидеть его сейчас, почувствовать его запах и ощутить бережное прикосновение к своей щеке. А ещё я бы хотел увидеть Оливера, но о нём я почему-то подумал в последнюю очередь.

Время тянется мучительно медленно, мне кажется, что прошла уже целая вечность, но судя по высоте солнца за окном — не больше двух часов. Прикрыв глаза, я просто лежу и вслушиваюсь в собственное дыхание, не замечая, как начинаю медленно погружаться в сон.

Когда я просыпаюсь, то с ужасом понимаю, что проспал весь день, Ваас наверняка уже вернулся, а я снова продрых всё что только можно. Быстро выскочив из дома и выругавшись, я бегло осматриваю весь лагерь и понимаю, что зря всполошился — Вааса ещё нет, я не чувствую его запаха. Он ещё не вернулся, как же обидно. Касаюсь ручки двери, собираясь зайти в дом, как вдруг чувствую слабый, еле уловимый запах. Принюхиваюсь и понимаю, что не ошибся, минут через пять появляется джип, это Ваас, и с ним Оливер. Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не сорваться с места и не побежать со всех ног. Иду к джипу, Ваас уже вышел из машины и смотрит на меня, как-то пьяно улыбаясь, заглядываю в его глаза: взгляд у него сумасшедший, зрачки занимают практически всю радужку, Ваас явно под наркотой. Радости от его возвращения становится намного меньше. Джейсон, неужели ты думал, что он станет меняться ради тебя? Да, именно так и думал, наивно это, я наивный. Замечаю в машине Оливера, он начинает радостно улыбаться, увидев меня.

— Джес, я сделал, — Ваас хватает меня за талию и прижимает к себе, я смотрю на Оливера, он выглядит растерянным, должно быть, в шоке из-за того, что я обжимаюсь с Ваасом и одет, как он.

— Спасибо… я могу теперь отвести его в безопасное место? — он отпускает меня, хмурится и ерошит ирокез.

— Не думаю, что это обязательно. Не, определённо, тебе не стоит куда-то сейчас ехать, да и вообще, я не хочу, чтоб ты ехал, — хочется ударить его, наорать, но я не могу, он может разозлиться и отказаться освобождать Райли.

— Ты обещал, ты сказал, что я смогу отвезти его в безопасное место, я же не пленник…

— Да блядь! Нахуя это нужно, здесь и так не опасно?! — сжимаю зубы и стараюсь не смотреть на Вааса. Нужно держать себя в руках, держи себя в руках, Джейсон, не смей раскисать. - Ох, окей. Ладно, только ты берёшь с собой рацию и отвечаешь, когда я тебя вызываю, ясно? — я ошарашено киваю, не думал, что он согласится.

— Я буду отвечать, — сажусь за руль джипа, нужно скорее уехать отсюда, пока Ваас не передумал. Он провожает взглядом машину, я тоже смотрю на него в зеркало заднего вида, пока машина не отъезжает достаточно далеко.

— Ох, чувак, что тут творится, и куда мы едем? А где все остальные? — спрашивает Оливер.

— Сейчас я всё расскажу, ты даже не представляешь, что произошло за это время.


	10. Chapter 10

Я рассказываю Оливеру практически всё, опуская кое-какие подробности наших с Ваасом отношений, и то, что Гранта убил именно Ваас. Оливер молча выслушивает, пока я говорю.

— Блин... друг, это серьёзная ситуация. Что ты будешь делать? — спрашивает он, когда я заканчиваю.

— Я понятия не имею, у меня в голове полная каша! Только не рассказывай это всё девчонкам, позже... я сам всё скажу, когда Райли будет свободен, — смотрю на Оливера, он кивает, и я могу вздохнуть свободно, мне было просто необходимо кому-то выговориться.

— Да не вопрос, ты же знаешь... — его прерывает голос Вааса, раздающийся из рации: — Джесси, приём! Ты тут, принцесса? Да по-любому ты тут!

— Я тут, — отвечаю в рацию и слышу хриплый смех Вааса.

— Как там твой дружок? Мы с ним так охуенно поболтали. О чём болтали, спросишь? Да вот, о тебе, амиго, — смотрю на Оливера, он растеряно пожимает плечами. — Ты у нас, оказывается, вовсе не тигр, хотя я это и так знал, — в рации стоит истеричный хохот, я посылаю Оливеру полный гнева взгляд, он качает головой, как бы говоря: «Я же не знал, что это секрет, чего ты злишься?». — Не, респект тебе, так настаивал на своём, я ведь даже на мгновение тебе поверил и засомневался в своей правоте... А ты, оказывается, сумчатое, охуеть просто! 

— Это всё, что ты хотел сказать? — спрашиваю, перекрикивая его смех.

— Ну да, — говорит Ваас, отсмеявшись.

— Значит, на хуй иди, — нажимаю отбой и бросаю рацию на заднее сидение.

— А девчонки ведь не знают, что ты с пиратами? — спрашивает Оливер как ни в чём не бывало, хотя он ведь и правда не виноват, никому и в голову не пришло бы притворяться кем-то другим и врать про тотем.

— Нет, я не думаю, что рассказывать им — это хорошая идея, да и не с пиратами я, я с Ваасом, — наверное, быть с Ваасом и означает быть с пиратами, но если так подумать, то я ведь ничего практически не делаю из того, чем занимаются пираты.

— Просто ты одет совсем как этот чувак, практически точь-в-точь, — блядь, моя одежда высохла, но я так торопился, что не успел переодеться! Надеюсь, что это не вызовет лишних вопросов, хотя о чём это я, конечно вызовет, Лиза наверняка начнёт расспросы.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, главное, ничего им не говори.

Пока мы едем, Оливер продолжает о чём-то рассказывать, я же молчу, иногда киваю, изображая, что слушаю его. Приехав, я решаю, что нам сначала стоит подойти к доктору Эрнхардту. Поднимаемся к его дому, сразу же идём в теплицу, он наверняка там, увидев меня, док начинает кипешить и приговаривать, что партия ещё не готова, наверное, он принял меня за пирата.

— Спокойней, док! Это я, Джейсон. Вы же помните меня? — он вспоминает, начинает успокаиваться и возвращается к своим растениям.

— Джес? — слышу сзади голос, оборачиваюсь и вижу Лизу. Она стоит за тумбой с грибами и удивлённо на меня смотрит, замечает Оливера, и у неё на лице появляется улыбка. — Что случилось, тебя так долго не было?

— Были дела, нужно было спасти Олли, — Оливер в этот момент с интересом следит за тем, что делает док.

— Мы звонили тебе... я звонила, ты не брал трубку. Неужели ты был настолько занят, что не мог позвонить и сказать хотя бы пару слов о том, что ты в порядке? Я же переживала, места себе найти не могла! — смотрю на Лизу и испытываю вину за то, что мне теперь всё равно, за то, что я больше ничего к ней не чувствую. Мои приоритеты так изменились, и как сказать ей об этом, я не знаю, не хочется обижать её, не выношу женских слёз.

— Прости, но у меня просто не было времени, да и там, где я находился, стоят вышки с заглушками, я не мог позвонить. Я один спасаю всех, пойми это, окей? — это прозвучало слишком грубо, я не хотел так грубо. Она отводит взгляд и трёт шею.

— Извини, ты прав. А почему ты так одет? — спрашивает она немного поникшим голосом.

— Это случайно получилось, так нужно было, — поправляю майку, от неё ещё исходит еле уловимый запах Вааса, но Лиза не учует, она бета, у неё не так развит нюх. — Мне нужно идти, ещё дел много, — разворачиваюсь к ней спиной, собираясь уходить, задерживаю взгляд на Оливере и докторе Эрнхардте, они что-то обсуждают.

— Ты так изменился, стал каким-то чужим, — произносит Лиза мне в спину, я делаю вид, что не услышал, и выхожу из теплицы. Наверное, я и правда, изменился, но а кто бы не изменился в подобной ситуации? Нужно возвращаться в лагерь... но сначала я съезжу в Бэдтаун, может, у меня получится узнать что-нибудь о Баке, это может помочь мне со спасением Кита. Надеюсь, ещё не слишком поздно. Возвращаюсь в машину и вызываю Вааса по рации. 

Ваас почему-то отвечает не сразу, а только спустя несколько мучительных минут; мне уже начинает казаться, что он не ответит, но вскоре рация шипит и я слышу его хрипловатый голос. 

— Сделал, амиго? — голос у Вааса такой тихий и расслабленный.

— Да, но... Я хочу провести с друзьями ещё немного времени, можно? — стараюсь сказать это как можно более непринуждённо. Мне нужно в Бэдтаун, и если Ваас об этом узнает, то мне больше никогда не увидеть Кита. Закусив губу и сжав руль, жду его ответа. 

— Окей, — нехотя отвечает он и вздыхает. Чувствую бескрайнее облегчение, но стараюсь не подавать виду, говорю ему спасибо и отключаюсь. Кажется, сработало, у меня есть несколько часов, чтобы съездить в Бэдтаун, найти Бака и вернуться обратно, поэтому стоит поторопиться. 

На то, чтобы добраться до западной части острова, уходит немного больше времени, чем я рассчитывал, поэтому, когда я подъезжаю к деревне, чуть ли не падая, выбираюсь из джипа и бегу по направлению к Бэдтауну. Ещё на подходе к деревне видно, что её название полностью оправдывает себя, наверное, здесь очень тяжело жить. Останавливаюсь у какой-то хижины и бегло осматриваю деревню взглядом. Куда мне идти, понятия не имею, тот пират не назвал мне адреса. Пойду в тот бар, в котором встретил Уиллиса, может, бармен знает. Иду по деревне, вспоминая, где находится этот бар, местные смотрят на меня как на кусок мяса, некоторые даже отпускают в мою сторону тихие нелицеприятные комментарии, но я стараюсь не обращать на это внимания и иду дальше. Наверняка всё из-за одежды, всё-таки нужно было переодеться... или из-за того, что я беременная омега, а может, это всё сразу. Какого-то хрена я не могу найти этот чёртов бар, бессмысленно блуждаю между домами, как идиот! 

Переборов себя, останавливаю проходящего мимо мужчину и спрашиваю про бар, он смотрит на меня исподлобья, но всё же вытягивает руку, указывая пальцем куда-то в сторону. Этого мне хватает, быстро поблагодарив мужчину, опускаю голову в землю и иду туда, куда он указал. Зайдя в уже знакомый мне бар, подхожу к бармену. Спрашиваю его про человека по имени Бак с прозвищем «Бамби», он хмурится, смотря на меня, а затем кивает головой на мужчину, сидящего за столом. Иду к тому мужику, он альфа, причём очень опасный, мне лучше быть осторожнее с ним, я прямо чувствую, как его энергетика давит на меня. Встаю в паре метров от альфы и начинаю сверлить его пристальным взглядом в надежде на то, что он сам начнёт разговор, у него на груди та самая татуировка оленя, значит, это точно Бак, он не обращает на меня никакого внимания, поэтому я, прочистив горло, глубоко вдыхаю и говорю:

— Ты — Бак? — чёрт, тупой вопрос, надо было начать как-то по-другому, но слов обратно не заберёшь. Мужчина медленно поворачивает голову в мою сторону и оценивающе осматривает меня с ног до головы.

— День рождения не сегодня, но ты, похоже, Санта, — он склоняется над столом, ни на секунду не сводя с меня внимательного взгляда, он даже не моргает, от того, как он на меня смотрит, хочется забиться в дальний угол и больше никогда не видеть этих пронзительных голубых глаз. Почему-то при виде этого человека меня бросает в панику, нужно побыстрее успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

— Санта приходит на Рождество, — зачем-то говорю я и вижу, как он начинает улыбаться, гаденько так улыбаться.

— Ну, так и Рождество не сегодня. Предположим, я и есть Бак. Сладенький, ты кто такой и почему интересуешься? — он делает глубокий вдох и, плотоядно облизнувшись, смотрит на меня. Я не знаю, что ему говорить, этот момент я не продумал. 

— Я пришёл за другом, его зовут Кит... 

— Не знаю никакого Кита, — вдруг перебивает он, с шумом ставя полупустую бутылку пива на стол и поднимаясь с места. Похоже, я начинаю ему надоедать, нужно соображать быстрее.

— Ты купил его у Хойта! — выкрикиваю ему вслед и делаю шаг вперёд, но когда Бак резко поворачивается лицом ко мне, я замираю на месте, не в силах пошевелиться.

— А, так это и есть Кит! Просто он представился как: «Аааааа-аааа-ааа!», — Бак прикрывает рукой рот, изображая крик, а потом начинает противно гоготать, хочется его заткнуть, ударив башкой о стол, но я держу себя в руках. Он возвращается и снова садится на стул. — А ты, я так понимаю, Джейсон Броди, ярый противник пиратов Вааса, но почему-то весь пропах Ваасом и одет в точности как он, прошу прощения за каламбур.

— Послушай, это вообще к делу не относится, мне просто нужен Кит! — чувствую, что начинаю злиться ещё сильнее. Конечно же Бак не намерен отдавать мне Кита просто так, он предлагает сделку и достаёт из кармана бумажку, на которой нарисован тот самый нож, который так нужен Цитре. — Я уже видел этот ножик, — тихо произношу я, на что Бак начинает орать как потерпевший, что это не ножик, а шедевр. — И где он? — спрашиваю, когда он успокаивается. Бак говорит про судно, захваченное пиратами Вааса. — И на этом судне будет нож?

— Нет, не чёртов нож, его местоположение. Хочешь Кита? Заберись на судно и выясни, где зарыт этот грёбаный клад, ну или же спроси у Вааса, может, он сам тебе расскажет, вы же с ним, хм... близки, судя по всему. А теперь вали.

Выхожу из бара, полностью растерянный. Нападать на то судно я абсолютно точно не могу, спросить Вааса тоже, ну заебись! Когда я возвращаюсь в лагерь, уже очень поздно и есть хочется пиздец как сильно. Пройдя немного вглубь лагеря, вижу Вааса, он играет в карты с пиратами, замечаю у него на лице лёгкую полуулыбку, через секунду Ваас раскрывает карты и становится ясно, что он победитель. Смотря на то, как он дурачится, и тоже начинаю улыбаться, сейчас он не похож на грозного главаря пиратов. Знаю, что Ваас в курсе того, что я вернулся, и мне невероятно сильно хочется, чтобы он обратил на меня внимание, но он словно специально игнорирует меня. Не выдерживаю и сам подхожу, он наконец-то обращает на меня внимание. Взгляд у него такой хитрый сейчас.

— Ну как, провёл время с друзьями? — он выжидающе на меня смотрит.

— Провёл, — приходится врать Ваасу, он сейчас так на меня смотрит, словно всё знает, будто видит мою ложь насквозь.

— Окей, — нужно как-нибудь, не вызывая подозрений, узнать про судно, может, спросить его невзначай, когда он будет расслаблен? Нежно касаюсь его руки, сжимаю ладонь, провожу пальцем по запястью, Ваас кладёт вторую руку мне на талию и притягивает к себе, проводит носом по моей шее, словно принюхивается, а затем прикусывает кожу на ключице. Оглаживаю рукой его голову, случайно затрагивая шрам, Ваас ловит мою руку и целует в тыльную сторону ладони.

— Может, мы уйдём отсюда? — тихо шепчу, поглядывая на пиратов, которые смотрят на нас с явным интересом. Ваас хмыкает, отходит от меня и задумчиво почёсывает бородку.

— Хорошо, только, — он подходит к пиратам и забирает с ящика, который был им импровизированным столом, свой выигрыш. — Ать! Не щёлкайте клювом, амигос, — пираты возмущаются, а Ваас, посмеиваясь, идёт ко мне. Мы возвращаемся в его дом. Ваас очень спокоен с виду, но я чувствую, что что-то не так, кажется, это называется связь со своей парой, и похоже, она становится крепче. Заходим в комнату, здесь всё так же, моя давно высохшая одежда висит на стульях, но сейчас переодеваться просто нет смысла. Ваас садится на кровать, подхожу к нему вплотную, кладу руки на его плечи. Он притягивает меня ещё ближе и крепко обнимает, обхватив поперёк талии и прижавшись щекой к моему животу. Глажу Вааса по голове, словно маленького ребёнка, он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, зарываюсь пальцами в вихры волос, у него они жёсткие и кудрявятся, Ваасу даже не приходится использовать какие-либо средства, чтоб ставить ирокез, волосы и так топорщатся. Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, что именно не так: Ваас чем-то расстроен, и это как-то относится ко мне.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашиваю я после долгого молчания, мой голос кажется слишком громким.

— Угу, — жду, когда он скажет, что именно, но, сказав это короткое «угу», он не продолжает.

— Ты не расскажешь? — Ваас отпускает меня и ложится на постель.

— Хм... не-а, — ложусь рядом с ним, беру в руку его медальон, Ваас наблюдает за моими движениями, не знаю, что это за камень, но кажется, что он излучает какую-то силу.

— Ты не доверяешь мне? 

— Не доверяю. У меня нет оснований доверять тебе, — он прав, но меня так задевают его слова. Перекидываю ногу через его туловище, усаживаясь на Вааса верхом.

— Я же твой омега, и ты не доверяешь мне? 

— Ты со мной всего несколько дней, и ты лжёшь мне, принцесса. За дурака меня, блядь, принимаешь? — он знает о том, что я ездил в Бэдтаун? Не-е-е, это невозможно, может, он про что-то другое?

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — Ваас смеётся, просто заливается хохотом, я собираюсь слезть с него, но он крепко держит меня за бёдра, а затем подаётся вперёд, приподнимаясь, и целует меня в губы. Цепляюсь руками за него, словно он может исчезнуть в любой момент. Кусаю Вааса за губы, он возмущённо вскрикивает и отстраняется.

— Джейсон, чего ты такой кровожадный? — у него по подбородку стекает алая струйка крови, я шумно сглатываю и облизываюсь.

— Извини... просто голодный.


	11. Chapter 11

— Так сходи и поешь, мудила, где столовая, ты знаешь, я тебе не ебучий стейк, — Ваас утирает кровь с подбородка и спихивает меня на кровать. Наверное, он сильно разозлился, мне так не хочется идти в эту столовую, хоть я и знаю, что после того шоу, которое устроил Ваас, меня никто не тронет. Но я встаю и молча выхожу из комнаты. Иду в столовую, ощущая такую сильную обиду. Конечно, Ваас мне не слуга, чтоб еду приносить, но, тем не менее, было грубовато. В столовой не так много людей, как в тот раз, оно и ясно, сейчас уже практически ночь, удивительно, что тут вообще кто-то есть. Хотя чего я удивляюсь, это же пираты, многие не спят ночью и, конечно же, хотят жрать.

Поев, я иду обратно в дом, мне очень хочется увидеть Вааса, но я не уверен, что он стал бы дожидаться меня, от этого так тяжело на душе. Я не ощущаю, чтоб он сильно любил меня, ну или просто любил… Никогда не думал, что моей парой станет неуравновешенный, психованный пират-наркоман, и уж тем более не думал, что забеременею от такого типа. Можно ли считать, что судьба послала мне именно то, что я заслужил? Не думаю, судьба несправедлива, и мы не получаем то, чего заслуживаем. Захожу в комнату, Ваас, оказывается, никуда не ушёл, он сидит за столом и что-то пишет, старательно игнорируя меня. Я не выдерживаю молчания и подхожу к нему.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо спрашиваю, легонько касаясь его плеча.

— Пишу рапорт, нужно представить отчёт потерь, которые произошли из-за тебя, — он дёргает плечом, скидывая мою руку.

— Я спасал своих друзей, — тихо проговариваю это и отхожу от Вааса.

— Да? Хочешь сказать, что не получал удовольствие, убивая и разрушая? — он откладывает в сторону свою писанину и поворачивается ко мне, ехидно улыбаясь. От улыбки рана на его губе расходится, и оттуда снова начинает течь кровь, я завороженно смотрю на струйку крови, мне сейчас невыносимо хочется её слизнуть. — Не строй из себя невинность, ты же наслаждался этим и сейчас хочешь моей крови отведать.

— Я не такой, мне не нравится кровь, я не люблю это, это всё твоя вина! Всё из-за тебя и из-за этого… паразита, который поселился у меня внутри! — Ваас встаёт и подходит ко мне, у меня в висках пульсирует кровь, чувствую, как к горлу подкатывают рыдания. Делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь сдержать слёзы, Ваас серьёзно на меня смотрит, а затем берёт меня за руки.

— Тише, не нервничай, принцесса. Если тебе хочется моей крови, я вовсе не против, — собираюсь ответить, что мне вовсе не хочется, но вместо этого прижимаюсь к его губам и слизываю кровь, Ваас кладёт руки мне на ягодицы, мы лижемся, как животные, я уже не чувствую никаких негативных эмоций, только радость от того, что мой альфа со мной ласков. Ваас неспешно снимает с меня одежду, при этом покрывая поцелуями моё тело, я тоже хочу сделать что-нибудь, но он пресекает любые мои попытки проявить инициативу. Он укладывает меня на кровать. — Раздвинь ноги, — делаю, как он сказал, но Ваас лишь качает головой, - Ещё, — раздвигаю ноги ещё шире и прижимаю колени к груди, лицо опаляет жаром смущения от того, что я выставил себя напоказ.

Ваас хватает меня за щиколотку, укладывает мою ногу себе на плечо и начинает вставлять мне. Я так возбуждён, что между ног уже всё влажно, поэтому член Вааса с лёгкостью проникает в меня. Он резко двигается, так что я немного прокатываюсь вперёд спиной по простыне, я бы стонал на всю комнату от его резких движений, если бы Ваас не целовал меня. Комната наполняется пошлыми звуками: хлопками кожи о кожу, прерывистым дыханием, моими стонами в те моменты, когда Ваас прекращает меня целовать.

После секса я почти сразу засыпаю, проснувшись утром, вижу Вааса рядом, он такой красивый, когда спит, у меня ещё не было возможности хорошо рассмотреть его. У Вааса длинные пушистые ресницы, от них залегает тень на щеках, сейчас его лицо расслаблено, и он кажется моложе. От созерцания Вааса меня отвлекает резко накатившая тошнота, и я убегаю в ванную.

Всю следующую неделю мы с Ваасом проводим вместе, практически не разъединяясь, словно чёртовы кролики, мы занимались сексом на снайперской вышке, в его джипе, прямо на улице, за тем самым домом, покрытым граффити. Вроде всё хорошо, но Райли он так и не освободил, волнение у меня внутри растёт всё сильнее, а Ваас всегда, когда я спрашиваю, отвечает одинаково: «Чуть позже», и каждый день я надеюсь, что это чуть позже наступит сегодня.

— Джес, — я прилёг поспать, сегодня стоит невыносимая жара, и меня попросту сморило, но тут вернулся Ваас и принялся меня будить, — Джейсон, Белоснежка.

— Отвянь, я сплю, — запускаю в него подушкой.

— Джесси, ты чего, разве не слышишь этого? — с трудом открываю глаза и сажусь.

— Что я должен слышать? — Ваас улыбается и взволновано на меня смотрит.

— Я слышу, как у паразита сердце бьётся, - что? Я вообще не понимаю, что он несёт, обкурился, что ли? Отмахиваюсь от него и ложусь обратно, Ваас громко плюхается рядом и, притянув меня к себе, кладёт руку на живот. — Неужели ты ничего не ощущаешь? — кажется, до меня начинает доходить, что он имеет в виду, но я и правда не чувствую каких-либо изменений изнутри. Ваас слышит его сердцебиение, у этого… у ребёнка уже сердце бьётся, но ведь срок такой маленький, разве может сердце биться в шесть недель? Я совсем ничего не знаю об этом, обучающие курсы для омег я не посещал, не думал, что когда-нибудь пригодятся. Прикасаюсь ладонью к своему животу.

— Не, — коротко отвечаю, Ваас хмыкает и сжимает рукой моё бедро.

— Джейсон, ты такой тощий, совсем ничего не ешь, голодом заморить себя решил? Ты сегодня вообще ел?

— Я не хочу, мне плохо, тошнит, — он хмурится и выглядит сердитым, надеюсь, Ваас не собирается кормить меня насильно, мне ведь и правда совсем не хочется, тошнота, плюс ещё и эта жара, всё вместе нехило отбивает аппетит. — Ваас, а что насчёт Райли? — я решаю сменить тему, заодно и узнать о Райли.

— Ну, блядь! Сколько ты ещё будешь доставать меня этим?! Я же уже говорил, что работаю над этим, окей. Твой братец очень понравился Хойту, он считает его неебически ценным и планирует дорого продать, я, блядь, жопу надрываю, чтобы освободить его, так что заканчивать ебать мне мозг, Белоснежка! — я ведь всего лишь спросил, а Ваас так разорался, подскочил с кровати, начал ходить по комнате из стороны в сторону. Не буду больше ничего спрашивать, не хочу его провоцировать, наверное, это и правда очень непросто, но он старается для меня.

— Не психуй, — тихо говорю, когда Ваас замолкает, он передразнивает меня и уходит, так громко хлопнув дверью, что я аж вздрагиваю.

Я практически ничего эту неделю не делал, но зато мне удалось узнать координаты того, что нужно Баку. Осталось только придумать, как выбраться отсюда, и желательно так, чтобы Ваас не узнал об этом сразу. Отлично просто, и как это сделать? От безысходности я откидываюсь на подушки и закрываю голову руками. Всё это так тяжело, не хочу об этом думать, но я просто обязан придумать, что-нибудь прямо сейчас. Я словно в ловушке здесь, и если не выберусь, то больше никогда не увижу друзей, как же я не понимал этого раньше? Оставлять Вааса я не хочу, но не уверен, что он согласится помочь мне освободить Кита, точнее, уверен, что не согласится.

Слышу чьи-то быстрые шаги из-за двери и настораживаюсь. Приподнявшись на локтях, перевожу взгляд на дверь, через пару секунд она открывается, и в комнату заходит Ваас, сжимая в руке что-то большое и круглое. Судя по его довольной улыбке, это что-то важное и значимое для него. Кажется, от этой штуки исходит странное свечение, как это возможно? Поднимаюсь с кровати и подхожу к Ваасу, внимательно рассматривая предмет.

— Что это? — спрашиваю первое, что приходит в голову и перевожу взгляд на Вааса.

— А сам ты как думаешь? — говорит он и ухмыляется. Честно, понятия не имею, что это, и если ошибусь, то он точно начнёт надо мной ржать, но я всё же решаю попробовать.

— Это похоже на… часы? — как и предполагалось, Ваас начинает громко хохотать, я молча жду, пока он успокоится, и вопросительно приподнимаю бровь.

— Нет, Джес, это не часы, а компас, — говорит он каким-то заговорщицким тоном.

— Компас?

— Да, и это не просто обычный компас, — Ваас завороженно смотрит на эту штуку, и она снова начинает мерцать. — Он приведёт меня к одной вещи, очень ценной и важной, — мне кажется, или он говорит сейчас про тот самый нож?

— К какой? — невинно уточняю я и закусываю губу в ожидании его ответа.

— А вот это уже не твоего ума дело, — в этот момент все мои сомнения рассеиваются моментально. Этот компас приведёт меня к ножу, Ваас знает, что я ходил к Баку, поэтому не сказал мне про нож. Обнимаю его, обхватив руками поперёк груди и целую в загривок. — Что такое, амиго?

— Ничего, просто, — продолжаю покрывать поцелуями его шею и плечи, если Ваас сейчас уйдёт искать этот чёртов нож, то мне его не видать, как своих лопаток, а значит, Кит обречён. Ваас смеётся и разворачивается ко мне лицом, предварительно положив компас на стол.

— Джейсон, у меня нет на это времени.

— Тебя не было всю ночь и полдня, а сейчас, только придя, ты снова хочешь уйти? — прижимаюсь лбом к его лбу, переплетаю наши пальцы и подталкиваю его к кровати. Ваас удивлённо на меня смотрит, но не сопротивляется.

— Чего-то ты странно ведёшь себя, принцесса, — у него во взгляде подозрение, а у меня абсолютно нет плана действий, но нужно что-то делать.

— Я просто скучал, — это не ложь, я правда очень ждал его возвращения, полдня просидел на улице, играя в карты с Хуаном, но в итоге от жары мне стало плохо и я лёг спать. — Не уходи.

— Джес… окей, я останусь с тобой.


	12. Chapter 12

После секса я весь липкий и невероятно уставший, но Ваас наконец-то уснул, и я надеюсь, то, что он больше суток провёл на ногах, сыграет свою роль и он не проснётся, пока я не заберу компас и не уйду. Встаю с кровати и ощущаю, как из меня начинает вытекать сперма Вааса, чёрт, нужно в душ, даже не представляю, как буду добывать этот грёбанный ножик в таком состоянии. Нет, времени мало. Тихо крадусь к компасу, то и дело оглядываясь, по пути подбирая свою разбросанную одежду. Быстро хватаю компас, разворачиваюсь и врезаюсь в Вааса, который какого-то хуя не спит, а стоит прямо передо мной.

— Что это ты тут делаешь, а? — пячусь до тех пор, пока не упираюсь в край стола, у Вааса на лице сейчас такой жуткий оскал, он словно хочет перегрызть мне горло.

— Мне нужен этот компас, — Ваас медленно приближается, я крепче сжимаю в руках компас.

— Так теперь ты у Бака на побегушках, Белоснежка? Знаешь, а я подозревал, что тебе нельзя доверять, поэтому наблюдал за твоими перемещениями, жаль… Жаль, что я не ошибся на твой счёт! Окей. Я знаю, окей, амиго. Доверься кому-нибудь, и этот кто-то с радостью ударит тебя в спину! — он кричит, вырывает у меня из рук компас и бросает его на кровать, я не хотел этого, не хотел, чтобы Ваас думал, что я предал его.

— Всё не так… я должен спасти Кита, я не хотел обманывать тебя, но разве у меня был выбор?! — сажусь на стол и закрываю лицо руками, слышу, как Ваас смеётся.

— Не было выбора? Дело не в том, что у тебя не было выбора, он был! Я делаю для тебя всё, блядь, всё! Но нет, ты тоже не доверяешь мне, вот в чём дело. Вместо того чтобы поговорить со мной, ты решил действовать скрытно, как какая-то крыса! — Ваас грубо хватает меня за запястья и дёргает на себя. — Посмотри на меня. За кого ты меня принимаешь? Здесь я Царь и Бог, и я не грущу, мне не бывает больно, твоё недоверие ни капли меня не задевает! — вид у него сейчас такой несчастный, это полностью противоположно тому, что он говорит. Ваас отталкивает меня и садится на край кровати, берёт в руки компас и смотрит на меня, горько ухмыляясь. — Мне нет никакого дела, что ты притворялся для того, чтобы получить то, чего тебе хочется. Хотя нет, респект тебе, это было пиздец как убедительно, ненадолго я даже поверил! Но я знаю, что наши любимые каждый грёбанный раз бьют исподтишка, я не удивлён, — он смеётся, от его голоса у меня по спине пробегает холодок, а где-то внутри, в сердце, начинает отдаваться тупой ноющей болью тоска. Подхожу к нему и прикасаюсь рукой к его плечу, но он отмахивается от меня. Сажусь рядом с ним.

— Всё не так, — повторяю и обнимаю его, Ваас пытается отстранить меня.

— Отъебись, амиго. Серьёзно, не выводи меня, отвали, — я вцепляюсь в него ещё крепче, он больно впивается пальцами в мои рёбра, отодвигая от себя, но я терплю. Ваас надавливает ещё больше, боль становится слишком сильной, и мне приходится отпустить его.

— Прости меня, но я должен помочь Киту, ты бы помог мне, если бы я всё тебе рассказал с самого начала? — тру ладонями бока, до сих пор больно.

— Посодействовать тебе отдать мой трофей Баку? Джес, а ты не ебанулся случаем? — у меня вырывается нервный смешок. Да, я знал это. Все мои шансы на спасение Кита испарились из-за того, что Ваас не хочет расставаться со своим трофеем. Говорить дальше об этом не хочется, унизительно, молча подбираю свою одежду, ощущаю какую-то пустоту в душе, не хочу видеть Вааса, хочу уйти из этой комнаты. Нужно сходить в ванную, направляюсь к выходу, но Ваас останавливает меня, схватив за локоть.

— Что-то ещё хочешь сказать? Не вижу смысла продолжать этот разговор, — Ваас ничего не говорит, он смотрит на синяки, которые появились у меня на рёбрах.

— Больно? — я громко вздыхаю и киваю. — Не смотри на меня так, я бы не стал причинять боль своей беременной омеге.

— Тебя разве заботит что-то, кроме себя и наркоты? Я не притворялся, чтобы получить то, что мне нужно, ты даже не представляешь, как это тяжело, как мне тяжело! От осознания, что мой альфа ты, человек, который убил моего старшего брата и из-за которого мой младший брат находится хрен знает где, человек, который груб со мной. Хочешь всю правду? Когда я пришёл к Цитре, она пообещала, что поможет мне избавиться от этого, — указываю пальцем себе на живот, Ваас мрачнее тучи, он крепко сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы, так что под кожей ходят желваки, от его взгляда по спине пробегает холодок и становится страшно, но я не останавливаюсь и уже открываю рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, как вдруг он резко поднимается с места и подходит ко мне вплотную, кладя руку на мой живот.

— Джейсон… — он тяжело вздыхает и слегка поглаживает меня по животу, прикрывая глаза. — Ты можешь делать всё, что хочешь, но к Цитре я тебе больше в жизни подойти не позволю. Ты мой, и это мой ребёнок. И к Баку ты тоже не пойдёшь. Это мой трофей, мой нож, и что бы ты там себе ни думал, я не собираюсь отдавать его кому-то только потому, что ты хочешь увидеть своего друга, — так обидно, всё это прозвучало так, словно я тоже трофей.

— Зачем тебе это? Думаешь, ты сможешь жить так же, как сейчас, когда он родится, ты же наркоман! — он кривится, словно съел что-то горькое.

— Я смогу прекратить, если будет нужно. Я хочу свою семью, не такую, как… просто хочу свою семью! — в его голосе слышна такая сильная грусть и обида, что мне самому становится плохо.

— Ты не сможешь прекратить, я же вижу, — качаю головой и провожу рукой по лицу, сейчас мне так хочется закончить этот разговор и просто забрать дурацкий компас, чтобы найти чёртов нож и завершить, наконец, всё это. Вместо этого я бессильно опускаюсь на стул, стоящий напротив кровати, и закрываю глаза, пытаясь представить, что я вообще не здесь, но меня возвращает в реальность неожиданно резкий и громкий голос Вааса.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — злобно отвечает он, подхватывая с пола свою одежду и чуть ли не выбегая из комнаты, заодно забрав с собой компас и громко хлопнув дверью. Отлично, я остался без компаса, а значит — мне никогда не увидеть этого ножа и, следовательно, Кита, а ещё Ваас окончательно перестал мне доверять. Это правда, я почти ничего не знаю о Ваасе, но и он не особо хочет мне что-то о себе рассказывать. Я не знаю, что теперь делать, неприятно думать, что из-за того, что я облажался, пострадает Кит.

Иду в душ, помывшись, отправляюсь на улицу, сидеть здесь больше не могу. Нужно уйти из этого лагеря, поеду куда-нибудь подальше отсюда. Когда я подхожу к воротам, меня останавливают трое пиратов.

— Куда это ты намылился, Белоснежка? — говорит самый крупный из них. — Ваас сказал, что тебе запрещено выходить из лагеря.

— Что? — переспрашиваю, не веря своим ушам. Пират повторяет то, что говорил. Охуеть, значит, теперь я пленник Вааса. Смеюсь нервным смехом и, быстро развернувшись, иду вглубь лагеря, туда, где нет пиратов; они всюду, нигде от них не спрятаться, только если в доме Вааса, но возвращаться туда я не хочу. Забираюсь на крышу одного из зданий, которые здесь стоят, надеюсь, тут меня никто не потревожит. Сижу на этой крыше весь оставшийся день, наблюдая за пиратами, которые шныряют по лагерю туда-сюда. То, что произошло сегодня, определённо было шагом назад в наших с Ваасом отношениях, если это вообще можно так назвать. Самое ужасное то, что, кажется, я привязался к Ваасу и, возможно, даже начинаю любить его. Это плохо, я не чувствую себя счастливым, и этот ребёнок, я… не уверен, что хочу его. Хочется ощутить уверенность.

Ваас снова не приходит этим вечером, но это даже хорошо, потому что мне не хочется видеть его. Он возвращается утром, грязный и с забинтованной рукой, я с трудом подавляю желание подойти к Ваасу, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Изображаю, что мне всё равно, пытаюсь игнорировать Вааса, это тяжело, кажется, ему вообще плевать, он спокойно общается со своими пиратами. Ухожу в дом, чтобы не было соблазна подойти к Ваасу. Это было бы унизительно после всего, бегать за ним, как собачонка, желая, чтоб он обратил на меня внимание.

Ваас приходит практически тут же, спустя несколько минут.

— Принцесса, ты чего угрюмый такой? — он счастливо улыбается.

— Ты запретил мне выходить из лагеря, — спокойно говорю я, Ваас выглядит удивлённым.

— А-а-а… да, было дело. Ну мне пришлось, ты вынудил меня. Но это уже неважно, кинжал у меня, — замечаю у него в руках тот самый ножик, что был на рисунке Бака. Ваас вертит его в руках и небрежно подбрасывает вверх. — Я не хотел, чтоб ты пошёл за ним, это небезопасно, меня чуть не придавило потолком, когда я забрал кинжал у трупа, да и добраться туда было непросто.

— Ты сам ходил за ним? — у меня внутренности скручивает от осознания того, что Ваас пострадал.

— Да. Я бы не доверил такое важное дело кому-то ещё, Джес, я не дурак. А ты вялый какой-то и бледный, опять не ешь ничего? — отрицательно мотаю головой.

— Мне не нравится то, чем кормят в столовой, — Ваас присаживается на стул и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— А чего тебе хочется, амиго?

— Томатный суп и апельсиновое мороженное, — он смеётся, мне становится так неловко из-за его смеха.

— Окей, посмотрю, что можно сделать, — Ваас уходит, а у меня появляется мысль, что, возможно, мне всё-таки удастся спасти Кита. Нет, я не могу, если украду у него кинжал, Ваас может сильно разозлиться и тогда не станет освобождать Райли. Если нужно выбирать, кого спасти, то конечно же я выберу брата, но может, мне удастся уговорить Вааса помочь выручить Кита. Только вот это нихуя не просто, и от этих размышлений у меня начинает болеть голова.

Вааса нет примерно полчаса, я уже собираюсь пойти искать его, но он возвращается с тарелкой в руках.

— Это что? — спрашиваю я, заглядывая в тарелку.

— Томатный суп. Но, блядь, только не говори, что ты его уже не хочешь, окей? — не представляю, где Ваас взял этот суп, но он сделал это для меня. То, что Ваас заботится обо мне — приятно, наверное, тупо так радоваться из-за какой-то мелочи, но в сердце так приятно щемит.

— Хочу, — забираю у него тарелку, Ваас в это время отходит мне за спину и начинает что-то рассказывать, но сейчас я так голоден, что даже не пытаюсь сосредоточиться на его словах. Суп оказывается очень вкусным, я давно не ел ничего настолько вкусного, Ваас садится рядом и… обнюхивает меня?! — Ты меня понюхал?

— Ну, в общем-то, да, а что такого, принцесса? — насмешливым тоном говорит он.

— Зачем? От меня воняет? Я был в душе недавно, вроде не должно, — Ваас начинает ржать как ненормальный, я его веселья не разделяю, потому что не понимаю, чем оно вызвано, это как-то даже обидно. — Что смешного?

— Ничего, просто слышал бы ты себя со стороны! Нет, ты не воняешь, ты охуенно пахнешь, у меня чуть ли слюнки не текут, хочется облизать тебя, — последние слова Ваас произносит шёпотом.

— Фу, грёбанный извращенец, — отодвигаюсь от него, а он начинает ржать ещё сильнее. Всё это время я не могу перестать думать о кинжале, который Ваас уже наверняка успел куда-нибудь спрятать, пока ходил за томатным супом, ведь его не было довольно долгое время. Не думаю, что у меня получится узнать у него, куда именно он спрятал нож, ведь сделал он это, скорее всего, для того, чтобы до него не добрался именно я, потому что больше он никому и не нужен. Разве что Баку, но он вряд ли полезет сюда за тем, чтобы достать этот дурацкий нож.

От отчаяния я едва не начинаю биться головой о стол, но Ваас вовремя решает отправиться спать и, обхватив меня за талию, тащит к кровати и укладывает рядом с собой. Когда я ложусь, замечаю под подушкой Вааса рукоятку того самого кинжала, ну охуеть просто, он спрятал его под подушкой! Сейчас меня интересует только то, когда он умудрился это сделать, хотя это уже не так важно, но всё равно интересно. Наверное, я так увлечённо ел суп, что даже краем глаза не наблюдал, чем занимается Ваас, пока я ем, ведь он и правда всё это время ходил у меня за спиной и даже о чём-то рассуждал, но я, как всегда, его не слушал. К большой радости, Ваас не замечает, куда я смотрю, потому что в комнате царит полумрак, что только играет мне на руку. Пожелав мне спокойной ночи, Ваас переворачивается лицом ко мне и как будто специально хватает меня за запястье. Нужно дождаться, пока он заснёт, высвободить руку и незаметно вытащить нож, только вот как это сделать — я понятия не имею. Я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь изобразить сон, при этом не отрубившись, потому что мне и правда хочется спать, а вот Ваас ещё долго беспокойно ёрзает, пытаясь принять более удобную позу, при этом ни на секунду не выпуская моей руки из своей стальной хватки. Проще было бы приковать меня наручниками, тогда я бы точно не выбрался.

Подождав примерно с час, я понимаю, что вот-вот вырублюсь, поэтому тут же открываю глаза и пытаюсь понять, спит Ваас или нет. Судя по его спокойному дыханию, он спит, только вот мне совсем не хочется проверять, насколько крепко, но выбора нет. Аккуратно разжав его пальцы свободной рукой, я высвобождаю запястье, не разбудив Вааса, а вот с ножом приходится труднее. Кажется, что бешеный стук моего сердца вот-вот разбудит Вааса, но этого не происходит, и уже через несколько минут я сжимаю в руке этот дурацкий кинжал, и почему, интересно, он всем так нужен? Ножик оказывается довольно тяжёлым, я стараюсь как можно тише встать с кровати и прижимаю кинжал к груди, молясь, чтобы он не выпал у меня из рук.

Мне удаётся без проблем выбраться из комнаты и тихо прикрыть за собой дверь, не разбудив Вааса, когда я оказываюсь за порогом, мне хочется прыгать от радости и гордости за себя, хотя ничего особенного-то я и не сделал, всего лишь украл нож прямо из-под носа Вааса. Мне даже становится немного совестно из-за того, что он таким трудом добывал этот кинжал, а я так легко его забрал и несу сейчас прямо в руки к его сопернику, но я быстро отгоняю ненужные мысли и решительно направляюсь к выходу из лагеря. Точнее — к старой дыре в заборе, которую я заметил ещё давно, но не думал, что когда-то воспользуюсь ей. По дороге забираю со стола забытый кем-то из пиратов пистолет, потому что доступа к оружейному складу у меня нет — Ваас и об этом уже успел позаботиться, поэтому приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Когда я покидаю пределы лагеря, меня терзают сомнения, но пути назад уже нет. Возможно, сейчас я совершаю самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Надеюсь, Ваас сможет простить меня.


	13. Chapter 13

Я отправляюсь в Бэдтаун, намереваясь освободить Кита. Но всё идёт совсем не так. Как только я отдаю нож Баку, он отводит меня в подвал, там Кит, он даже не узнаёт меня, только сидит, склонив голову, и плачет. В подвал спускается Бак, на нём нет штанов, а в руках он держит тот самый китайский кинжал, довольно скалясь и принимая боевую позицию. У меня не остаётся другого выбора, кроме как достать мачете и начать обороняться, потому что уйти отсюда живым можно только так. В какой-то момент Бак выбивает из моих рук оружие, в кровь поступает адреналин, и у меня получается застать его врасплох. Драться без какого-либо оружия, когда на тебя набрасывается альфа, который отчаянно желает твоей смерти, оказывается совсем не просто, не знаю, как у меня это получается, но уже через минуту я стою над трупом Бака и наблюдаю, как по полу разливается его кровь, Кит в этот момент что-то у меня спрашивает, но я даже не прислушиваюсь к его словам и просто вывожу его из подвала, крепко сжимая в руке окровавленный китайский нож, который так отчаянно хотел заполучить себе Бак.

Выйдя на свежий воздух, я несколько секунд стою, пытаясь отдышаться, а затем веду Кита к джипу и завожу мотор. Едва машина трогается с места, у меня начинает вибрировать телефон. Я смотрю на дисплей, номер не определён, но я уверен, что это Ваас.

Снимаю трубку и слышу обманчиво спокойный голос:

— Джейсон, ты где, амиго? И где мой чёртов кинжал? Просыпаюсь я, значит, а ни тебя, ни кинжала нет, экая незадача!

— Я в Бэдтауне, твой кинжал у меня, — отвечаю я подрагивающим голосом.

— И ты планируешь отдать мой трофей этому австралийскому уёбку? — ощущаю нотки ярости в его голосе.

— Ваас, я… убил Бака, — звучит как-то тупо.

— Что? — слышу в трубке смех Вааса, ситуация такая дурацкая, что у меня тоже вырывается смешок.

— Я зарезал его твоим ножиком, он напал на меня, — смех прекращается, я чувствую лёгкий страх, сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

— Какого вообще хуя ты полез туда?! Какой же ты, блядь, тупой, Джейсон, — а вот это было очень обидно.

— Можешь не волноваться, твой нож цел, — слышу раздражённый вздох.

— Какой нахуй нож, ты сам цел, мудила?! — его голос звучит очень взволновано, Ваас волновался за меня, мне очень стыдно, что я обманул его и взял нож, но ведь я спас Кита, и нож так-то остался при мне.

— Всё в порядке, я цел… прости, что я взял твой нож, — тьфу, звучит-то как, словно я школьник, самому за себя стыдно.

— Заебись, просто, охуенно! Окей, потом поговорим об этом, я хочу, чтоб ты вернулся, сейчас же, — мне предстоит охуительный разговор с Ваасом, но этого не избежать, хоть мне и не хочется ссоры.

— Хорошо, я отвезу Кита в безопасное место и вернусь…

— Нет-нет-нет, ты чего-то не понял, я сказал сейчас же. Бери этого мудилу с собой и езжай сюда!

— Хорошо, — коротко и максимально спокойно отвечаю ему и быстро нажимаю отбой. Всё настроение моментально испортилось, впереди меня ждёт серьёзный разговор с Ваасом, и я точно знаю, что это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Вывернув направо, я направляюсь в сторону базы; пока мы едем, я думаю о своём, а Кит молчит, хотя это и неудивительно после того, что он вынес, пока был у этого мудака. Я понимаю, что ему сейчас тяжело, но просто не могу не спросить, потому что это молчание угнетает, к тому же кто знает, когда мне ещё раз выпадет возможность с ним поговорить. — Кит… ты не знаешь, что с Райли? — он смотрит на меня исподлобья и поджимает губы, словно хочет что-то сказать, но не может — этого я и боялся.

— Райли… Райли мёртв, Джей. Прости, — я останавливаю машину, его слова ударили будто обухом по голове, я просто не могу поверить в это.

— Ты уверен? — тихо, почти шёпотом спрашиваю я, у меня словно весь воздух из лёгких выбили.

— Он пытался сбежать… в него стреляли, я видел, как он упал, — у Кита начинают катиться слёзы по щекам, я закрываю лицо руками. Нет, этого не может быть… Ваас ведь обещал, что освободит Райли, он же сказал, что с ним всё в порядке! Мне нечем дышать, я вываливаюсь из машины и судорожно хватаю ртом воздух. Джейсон, спокойно, не делай поспешных выводов, давай, успокойся. Я должен срочно позвонить Ваасу и всё выяснить. Звоню на тот номер, с которого до этого звонил мне Ваас, из-за того, что руки дрожат, у меня не сразу получается нажать на вызов.

— Ваас, — он берёт почти сразу.

— Что случилось?

— Ваас… что с Райли, где он? — Ваас сдавленно матерится, а я терпеливо жду, что он ответит.

— Ты позвонил, чтобы снова ебать мне мозг?! Сколько ещё раз повторять, с ним всё, блядь, нормально! Твоё постоянное гундение уже нихуёво так меня подзаебало. Джейсон, ты очень, блядь, охуевший, хватит злить меня, мудила. Всё, — Ваас сбрасывает звонок, он совсем не успокоил меня, только хуже стало, теперь я не могу к нему ехать. Если Райли мёртв, тогда становится ясно, почему Ваас не привозит его и так реагирует, когда я спрашиваю, но я не хочу верить в это, ведь тогда получается, что я остался совсем один… Получается, что Ваас лгал мне. Но ещё ничего не ясно, я не буду везти Кита в лагерь Вааса, отвезу его к Эрнхардту и остыну немного. Разворачиваю автомобиль и еду к доку, включаю радио, потому что это молчание начинает угнетать.

Don't make me sad  
Don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough  
And the road gets tough  
I don't know why

Keep making me laugh  
Let's go get high  
The road is long  
We carry on  
Try to have fun  
In the meantime

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I  
We were born to die

От этой песни становится ещё хуже, хочется зареветь в голос, но я держусь, чтобы не расстраивать Кита ещё больше. Выключаю радио, лучше уж в тишине ехать.

Мы приезжаем, и я веду Кита в пещеру, Оливер и Дэйзи очень радуются нашему возвращению, Лиза же сдержанно улыбается и смотрит на меня с печалью в глазах. Я пытаюсь игнорировать это, слишком много произошло, слишком много я сейчас испытываю, для чувства вины перед Лизой места просто не осталось.

Кит отходит в сторону, я иду за ним.

— Ты ещё отойдёшь от всего этого, — неуверенно произношу я, Кит сводит брови и тяжело вздыхает.

— Никто из нас не отойдёт, — наверное, он прав, я точно не смогу отойти, моя жизнь полностью изменилась, я слишком многое потерял.

Ещё некоторое время нахожусь в пещере до тех пор, пока ко мне не подходит Лиза с расспросами по поводу Райли, и я не срываюсь на неё. Выхожу из пещеры и бегу вперёд, пока пещера, как и дом доктора, не оказываются далеко позади. На улице уже смеркается, а мой телефон просто разрывается от звонков. Подозреваю, что это Ваас, я не хотел брать трубку, но сейчас это просто необходимо сделать.

— Ваас, — в ответ слышу вздох, странно, что он не орёт. — Ваас, это ты?

— Да. Какого хуя, где, блядь, ты шляешься, Джес? Возвращайся, я не злюсь, просто… возвращайся, — его голос звучит устало, мне очень хочется послушаться его и вернуться.

— Скажи, что с Райли. Ты не можешь вернуть его, ведь так? Ответь честно, — мне так страшно спрашивать, мёртв ли Райли прямым текстом, у меня просто язык не поворачивается.

— Да, я не могу этого сделать, — у меня в одночасье всё обрывается внутри, я оседаю на землю. Ваас говорит что-то про Хойта, я не могу чётко слышать и понять.

— Ты меня обманывал, — тихо произношу, почти еле слышно, но Ваас слышит.

— Джейсон, успокойся, окей. Просто успокойся, ладно? — я нажимаю на сброс, как мне теперь быть? Куда мне теперь пойти, я без понятия.

Рассматриваю кинжал, в голове появляется мысль, что я могу пойти к Цитре. Прикасаюсь ладонью к животу, Ваас сказал, что слышал его сердцебиение… Я не уверен, что в одиночку смогу справиться и выжить тут, если сохраню ребёнка, но возвращаться к Ваасу я не собираюсь, просто не могу этого сделать после того, как узнал, что Райли умер.

Достаю рацию, думаю, Ваас выслеживал меня с помощью неё. Бросаю её на землю, беру в руки камень, который валяется рядом, и разбиваю рацию. Теперь Ваас не сможет узнать, где я. Мне нужно отдохнуть, а утром отправлюсь к Цитре, телефон у меня в кармане не переставая звонит, приходится отключить его, чтоб не было соблазна снять трубку. Отправляюсь на ближайший освобождённый мною аванпост. Ракьят не настроены враждебно, они и не в курсе, что я был с Ваасом. Иду в дом и как только ложусь на небольшой обшарпанный диван, тут же засыпаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Lana Del Rey – Born To Die


	14. Chapter 14

Практически весь следующий день я бесцельно слоняюсь по округе, почему-то не могу решиться отправиться к Цитре. Снова чувствую неуверенность в своём решении. Я так и не решился пойти к Цитре и, кажется, начал чувствовать ребёнка… не знаю, как это описать, такое странное чувство, как тогда, когда я чувствовал связь с Ваасом. Я сделал правильный выбор, неизвестно, когда Дейзи починит лодку, а будучи беременным, мне не выжить в джунглях. На следующий день я тоже не иду к Цитре, не знаю, зачем тяну, что-то словно не пускает, кажется, что всё само собой должно решиться. И так практически ещё две недели, я скрываюсь от пиратов, телефон вообще не включаю. Невыносимо хочется услышать голос Вааса, ощутить его прикосновения… Чувствую себя предателем, из-за него умерли мои братья, а я мечтаю о его прикосновениях. Нужно отдать Цитре кинжал, тянуть дальше нельзя. На следующий день отправляюсь к Деннису, говорю ему, что нашёл то, что нужно Цитре, он соглашается отвести меня в храм, это хорошо, потому что боюсь, одного меня туда бы не пустили.

Когда мы подходим к зданию храма, на улице самый разгар дня. Жарко. Я чувствую, как по лбу стекает пот, но сейчас не время жаловаться и жалеть себя, нужно сделать то, что я должен был сделать уже давно. Скоро я смогу избавиться от «паразита», и тогда все мои проблемы закончатся, хотя в душе я всё равно ощущаю некоторую тревогу, вдруг что-то пойдёт не так и ничего не получится? Нет, сейчас не нужно об этом думать, я просто отгоняю мрачные мысли и следую за Деннисом вглубь храма, глубоко дыша и пытаясь успокоиться. Мне даже начинает казаться, что Ракьят смотрят на меня так, словно хотят убить, но я понимаю, что мне только кажется, просто я перенервничал, вот и всё. Я чувствую, как нож выскальзывает из рук, поэтому крепче сжимаю рукоять и поднимаюсь по ступеням, смотря прямо перед собой.

Цитра стоит в самом центре храма, вокруг неё собрались воины Ракьят, и, как только я подхожу вплотную и протягиваю ей нож, она тихо произносит что-то неразборчивое, затем приказывает им уйти и забирает кинжал, смотря на меня с каким-то восхищением. Если бы она знала, каким путём я добыл для неё этот нож, она бы смотрела совсем не так, хотя это и не важно. Цитра даёт мне выпить какую-то жидкость, после которой я чувствую сильную слабость. У меня начинают подкашиваться ноги, и я оседаю на землю, всё ещё пытаясь оставаться в сознании, но в голове всё путается, а глаза начинают закрываться. Перед тем как окончательно провалится в беспамятство, я слышу слова Цитры: «Джейсон, этот ребёнок…» — что она говорит дальше, я уже не слышу, так как проваливаюсь в глубокий сон без сновидений. 

Просыпаюсь я в каком-то помещении, стены каменные, значит, я внутри храма. Рядом сидит Цитра, она заботливо на меня смотрит и улыбается, мне сейчас так плохо, тошнота накатывает волнами, а в голове бьётся всего один вопрос, который больше всего меня сейчас волнует.

— Всё к-кончилось… е-его б-больше нет? — меня трясёт крупной дрожью, почему-то так страшно сейчас услышать, что ребёнок умер.

— Джейсон, всё прошло так, как планировалось, всё будет так, как должно, — мне становится так плохо, и меня скручивает рвотным позывом в заботливо подставленный тазик. Цитра успокаивающе поглаживает меня по спине и протирает моё лицо влажной тканью.

— Я хочу побыть один, — тихо произношу, отвернувшись в сторону, не хочу, чтобы она поняла, хотя думаю, она и так уже поняла.

— Как скажешь, — как только она выходит, меня начинает сотрясать рыданиями, кусаю свой кулак, чтобы не завыть в голос. Встаю с кровати и начинаю расхаживать из стороны в сторону, я чувствую себя так, словно ребёнок ещё во мне, словно ничего не изменилось… я так жалею. Но разве я мог поступить иначе?! Мне плохо, душа просто разрывается от боли, а внутри всё кипит от злости и ненависти, я злюсь на Вааса, на Цитру, а больше всего на себя. Я… плохой, я так плохо поступил.

— Прости… мне так жаль! — ложусь на кровать, сам не знаю, у кого прошу прощения, это так глупо. Все силы разом куда-то пропали, лежу и просто смотрю в каменную стену, не хочу здесь находиться, хочу, чтобы всё это оказалось сном. Закрываю глаза и проваливаюсь в сон, когда просыпаюсь, вижу всё ту же каменную стену. Встаю с кровати, на табурете возле неё стоит еда, несмотря на то, как дерьмово сейчас у меня на душе, аппетит не пропал, я съедаю всё, что есть в тарелке. Включаю телефон и вижу в нём огромное количество пропущенных вызовов. Через мгновение телефон начинает звонить прямо у меня в руках. Принимаю вызов раньше, чем успеваю сообразить.

— Джейсон, — это Ваас, у него такой хриплый голос, словно простужен или сорван, — что происходит, почему ты прячешься от меня?

— Ваас, — делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь сдержать подкатывающие слёзы. — Я у Цитры… я согласился на её предложение, — Ваас долго молчит, я слышу только его тяжёлое дыхание.

— Я убью Цитру, — он говорит это очень спокойно, я понимаю, что это не пустые угрозы, он действительно намерен сделать это. — А тебя нет, для тебя я придумаю что-нибудь получше. Не, смерть — это слишком просто, — столько злобы в голосе, я нажимаю на сброс. Я больше не омега Вааса, я его враг, из-за этого мой тотем впадает в отчаяние, а вместе с ним и я.

***

 

Я провёл в этом храме ещё полторы недели, Цитра говорила, что мне лучше находиться здесь, пока моё самочувствие не улучшится. Легче не становится, меня по-прежнему тошнит, и я очень быстро устаю, плюс к этому теперь ещё и грудь саднит, соски словно воспалились, но про это я предпочитаю молчать. Цитра очень добра ко мне, наверное, даже слишком. Она так на меня смотрит, мне кажется, что она… ухаживает за мной? Цитра красивая и довольно властная альфа, но мой тотем отказывается её признавать, он реагирует на неё с настороженностью. Я думаю о Ваасе, очень часто. Он больше не звонил, наверное, это хорошо, ведь сейчас я нахожусь в таком состоянии, что его злые слова, полные ненависти, могли бы стать последней каплей. Хочу уйти отсюда, убраться с этого чёртового острова, я так скучаю по маме. 

Ещё неделю я сижу в этом храме, пока наконец не начинаю чувствовать себя нормально. Ухожу из этого места, пока Цитра чем-то занята, точнее, пытаюсь это сделать. Воины Ракьят преграждают мне дорогу, когда я подхожу к воротам.

— Дайте мне пройти, — требовательно произношу, но они не торопятся выполнять моё требование.

— Мы не можем отпустить тебя без разрешения Цитры, — заебись! Значит, я здесь пленник, почти так же, как это было в лагере Вааса. Выругавшись, я отправляюсь на поиски Цитры. Найти её не составляет большого труда, завидев меня, она хмурится.

— Джейсон, что-то случилось? — Цитра обеспокоенно оглядывает меня с ног до головы.

— Нет, просто я хочу повидать друзей, но твои воины меня не выпускают, — она как-то раздражённо вздыхает и смотрит на меня с напряжением.

— Теперь мы твоя семья, и мы желаем тебе только хорошего. Тебе не стоит уходить отсюда, — её слова звучат довольно-таки категорично, спорить с ней просто нет смысла, отпускать меня она не намерена. Я отрицательно качаю головой и разворачиваюсь, направляясь к выходу, но меня останавливают сильные руки воина Ракьят, я дёргаю плечами, пытаясь освободиться, но хватка слишком сильная, так что выбраться не получается. Паника ледяным страхом окутывает разум, я пытаюсь вырваться, но ничего не выходит, потому что я ещё слишком слаб. Похоже, выпускать меня никто и не собирался, а я вёл себя как полный дурак, думая, что нахожусь здесь по доброй воле! Как же я ошибался, чёрт, нужно было думать об этом раньше. Опускаю голову, изображая покорность, и, когда хватка немного ослабевает, резко дёргаюсь вперёд и со всей силы ударяю воина по лицу. Однако этого заряда адреналина хватает ненадолго, потому что не успеваю я нанести следующий удар, меня скручивают по рукам и прижимают к стене. Что им от меня нужно, зачем держать меня здесь? Чёрт, чёрт, и что же теперь делать? 

— Ты не сможешь уйти отсюда, Джейсон, — произносит Цитра, отходя куда-то в сторону. В следующую секунду чувствую резкую боль в шее и тихо вскрикиваю, пытаясь вырваться, но на меня накатывает такая сильная слабость, что я не могу и пошевелиться. — Мне очень жаль... — её следующих слов я разобрать не могу, потому что силы начинают медленно покидать тело, и я просто позволяю себе отрубиться, с судорожным вздохом сползая по стенке вниз.


	15. Chapter 15

Прихожу в себя и понимаю, что нахожусь всё в той же комнате в храме, мои руки зафиксированы верёвкой, но не слишком крепко… может, у меня получится освободиться? Медленно двигаю руками, смещая верёвки. У меня получается выпутать одну руку, освободить вторую тоже не составляет труда. Теперь мне нужно как-то выбираться из этого ебучего места. Тихо двигаюсь к выходу, за дверью стоит один воин, я, конечно же, благополучно его вырубаю. Видимо, Цитра не рассчитывала, что я сбегу, раз не поставила нормальную охрану, или же она сочла, что я настолько подавлен, что даже и пытаться не буду что-то предпринять. Я всё ещё не знаю, зачем мог ей понадобиться, не для жертвоприношения же… или для этого?! Блядь, я вовсе не хочу быть жертвой этой психопатки. Затаскиваю воина в комнату, где держали меня, забираю его нож и тихо двигаюсь к выходу. Я не должен попасться кому-нибудь на глаза, если попадусь, поднимут тревогу, а с толпой, боюсь, мне не справиться, тем более с одним только ножом у меня вряд ли что-то получится.

Тихо крадусь вдоль стены и постоянно оглядываюсь по сторонам, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума. Как назло, стены здесь крепкие, никаких слабых мест или дыр, откуда можно было бы выбраться наружу. Насколько я помню, единственный выход отсюда лежит через главные ворота, и, если я не ошибаюсь, придётся лезть через стену, это мой единственный шанс, потому что попытка пробраться через главный вход заранее обречена на провал. Нужно только выбрать место, откуда будет не очень высоко прыгать, иначе перелома позвоночника мне не избежать. Через минуту блуждания по храму мне удаётся найти такое место, где с вершины стены можно сразу спрыгнуть в воду, этот вариант просто идеально мне подходит, потому что прыгать на землю я ещё не готов, слишком много сил потерял, пока был здесь. Кое-как перебравшись через стену, встаю на ноги и готовлюсь к прыжку, как вдруг слышу позади себя громкий окрик, что служит прекрасной мотивацией для того, чтобы поторопиться. Не оглядываясь, я с силой отталкиваюсь от стены и прыгаю вниз, прямо в холодную воду. Ныряю, чтобы меня потеряли из виду, и плыву так быстро, как только могу, боясь, что они могут спрыгнуть вслед за мной. Когда доплываю до берега, могу наконец-то перевести дух. Этот заплыв сильно утомил меня, но слава Богу, на пути мне не встретилось хищников. Иду вперёд, как можно дальше от храма. Заебись, теперь на меня охотятся и пираты Вааса, и воины Цитры! Куда идти, я даже не представляю. К Эрнхардту пойти я не могу, скорей всего, они будут искать меня там в первую очередь. Я оказался в подобной ситуации по своей вине, нельзя было доверять Цитре, она же сестра Вааса и такая же ебанутая, как он.

Я очень долго шёл и невероятно устал, поэтому, когда на пути мне встретились пираты, я практически не сопротивлялся, просто сел в машину, да и они не применяли силы. Всё время, что мы ехали они как-то странно на меня поглядывали, я ожидал, что кто-нибудь из них скажет мне какую-нибудь гадость или обзовёт, но все молчали. Что сделает со мной Ваас, когда мы приедем? Наверное, нечто ужасное, он так на меня злился. Но мне не было страшно, было скорее грустно и больно от того, что Ваас ненавидит меня. Когда мы приезжаем в лагерь, меня отводят в двухэтажное здание и запирают в пустой комнате. Здесь нет ничего кроме стула.

Сажусь на этот стул и жду, что будет дальше. Ко мне долгое время никто не приходит, я чувствую себя очень странно, словно снова ощущаю ребёнка, но разве это возможно? Я начинаю сходить с ума или же… Додумать мысль мне не даёт резко открывшаяся дверь. В комнату заходит Ваас, он выглядит иначе, чем в последний раз, когда я его видел. Его смуглая кожа выглядит гораздо бледней, из-за этого синяки под глазами ещё более явные. Увидев меня, он замирает, удивлённо смотрит и хмурится. Ваас подходит совсем близко и присаживается передо мной на корточки.

— И зачем это? Нахуя, а, Джес? — Ваас смотрит мне в глаза. — Для чего ты соврал? — соврал? О чём он?

— Я не понимаю…

— Не понимаешь?! Заканчивай изображать дурачка! — он поднимается на ноги и смотрит на меня с обидой в глазах. — Ты думаешь, что это очень, блядь, смешно? Прикалываешься так, да, мудила?! — Ваас трёт руками лицо, а затем начинает хохотать как ненормальный. Я порывисто вздыхаю, внутри сейчас такое странно чувство, я неосознанно касаюсь руками живота, и Ваас тут же замолкает. — Джейсон, я ведь правда думал, что ты согласился на предложение Цитры… А оказывается, что ты просто, блядь, развлекался, таким образом причиняя мне боль! Джейсон, а ты, жестокий, — он хочет сказать, что… теперь всё ясно, Цитра и не собиралась помогать мне избавиться от ребёнка, ей он зачем-то нужен, поэтому она хотела удержать меня в храме.

— Прости… — тихо произношу, опуская взгляд. — Я был так расстроен из-за Райли, — сейчас я расстроен ещё сильнее.

— Охуеть! Так это моя вина, получается? Меня винишь, да, принцесса? Я столько сделал, чтобы освободить его, столько сил потратил, пиздец просто. Может, у меня и не получилось договориться с Хойтом, но с ним же всё в порядке, я сам недавно видел твоего братца, — это означает? …

— Райли жив? — Ваас удивлённо изгибает бровь, а затем начинает весело смеяться. Но значит, Кит ошибся, а я… какой же я дебил. Джейсон, ты просто придурок!

— Окей, я спокоен. Стало быть, ты думал, что он помер? Заебись, Джейсон. Так значит, ты какого-то хрена решил, что твой брат умер, психанул из-за этого и спрятался от меня? — он склоняет голову на бок и смотрит на меня как на идиота. Я молчу, лицо пылает от стыда. — Вместо того чтобы поговорить со мной и всё выяснить, ты, сука, просто сбежал!

— Ты меня не простишь? — Ваас хмыкает и задумчиво трёт переносицу.

— Я тебя… прощу, Джейсон. Но. Больше я тебе не доверяю. Не. Вообще. Ни капельки, — он вздыхает, мне так тяжело на душе, я знаю, что теперь его отношение ко мне кардинально поменялось. — Я думал, ты не такой, я… разочарован, — Ваас говорит ещё что-то, но я уже просто не слушаю, в ушах звенит, а по щекам катятся слёзы, которые я просто не могу сдержать. Мой альфа во мне разочарован… не думал, что от этих слов будет настолько больно, но я и не думал, что когда-либо вообще услышу подобные слова. Ваас презирает меня? Закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть его лица, и ощущаю прикосновения к своим щекам. Ваас стирает пальцами слёзы с моего лица, а затем его губы касаются моих век. Он слизывает мои слёзы, а я, уже не сдерживаясь, плачу навзрыд. Всё накопившееся напряжение и стресс последних недель выплёскиваются вместе с этими слезами. Я очень долго плачу, вцепившись в Вааса, а он, хоть и рядом, но я чувствую, что отстранён, словно не со мной. В итоге у меня кончаются все силы и начинает страшно кружиться голова, кажется, я на грани обморока. Ваас отводит меня в свой дом, я думал, после всего он запрёт меня в клетке для пленников. Он, можно сказать, укладывает меня на кровать и уходит. Я думаю, что не смогу уснуть после всего, что сегодня произошло, но засыпаю почти тут же.

Проснувшись, я понимаю, что к моей левой руке пристёгнут наручник, а от наручника идёт длинная цепь, и она реально очень длинная, сложена грудой возле кровати. Значит, вот что Ваас решил сделать — посадить меня на цепь. Не ожидал, что он так поступит, хотя этого как раз и стоило ожидать. Васс не доверяет мне, но, блядь, не сажать же меня на цепь, словно собаку! Меня просто трясёт от гнева, хочу его придушить! Встаю с кровати и иду к цепи. Её край прицеплен к железной трубе, самостоятельно мне точно не освободиться, нужно посмотреть, насколько длинная цепь. Я свободно могу дойти до туалета и до выхода, а вот выйти на улицу уже не получится. Отправляюсь в ванную, после душа мой гнев слегка остывает. Возвращаюсь в комнату и сажусь обратно на кровать.

Ощупываю свой живот, до чего же глупо, почему я сразу не понял, что ничего не изменилось? Живот уже выпуклый, не сильно, конечно, но ощутимо. Я вчера был очень уставший и расстроенный, поэтому не узнал подробней, что сейчас с Райли, нужно будет спросить Вааса, когда он вернётся, хотя не уверен, что он захочет со мной говорить на эту тему.

Ваас возвращается с большим подносом в руках, на этом подносе очень много еды, мне столько не съесть.

— Ты приковал меня цепью, — Ваас самодовольно ухмыляется, ставя поднос на стол.

— Приковал, — утвердительно кивает он, продолжая ухмыляться, злит.

— Отцепи это! — подскакиваю с кровати и быстро подхожу к нему.

— И не подумаю, амиго. Ты заслужил, как говорится: «Mon comportement — le résultat de votre attitude»*, — он проводит пальцем по моему запястью. — Успокойся, поешь лучше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mon comportement - le résultat de votre attitude.- Мое поведение - результат твоего отношения.


	16. Chapter 16

— Джейсон, прекрати истерику, доебал уже, — я его доебал, охуеть просто! Ваас потирает шею и смотрит на меня исподлобья.

— Отстегни, — упрямо повторяю я.

— Нет. Думаешь, я дурак? Залупаешься, а?! — Ваас резко приближается ко мне, загоняя в угол. — Я тупой, по-твоему, да, Джесси?! Так вот нихуя. Я знаю, что ты бы сделал это, если бы Цитра не наебала тебя. Так что нет, отпускать тебя я не буду, амиго. Я не хочу, чтобы ты навредил себе, — его взгляд немного смягчается, хотел бы я сказать, что не наврежу себе, а уж тем более ребёнку, но Ваас всё равно не поверит мне. — А теперь поешь всё-таки, ты тощий слишком. Цитра тебя голодом морила, что ли?

— Нет, просто аппетита не было, — желание ругаться с Ваасом резко пропало, поэтому. я просто сажусь за стол и начинаю есть. Он разворачивается и собирается уйти. — Не уходи… пожалуйста, — тихо произношу я, Ваас замирает на несколько секунд, но потом поводит плечами, словно отмахиваясь от меня, и уходит. Я очень хотел, чтобы он остался, но Ваас не хочет оставаться, должно быть, ему неприятно находиться со мной в одном помещении. Без аппетита съедаю немного и возвращаюсь обратно в постель. Ваас отвергает меня, он меня не хочет, а я… я ощущаю такую сильную потребность в нём. Я жалкий. Не хотел быть таким, поэтому всегда старался избегать отношений с альфами, а теперь же я чувствую себя грустным, жалким, зависимым. Как скоро Ваас простит меня и простит ли вообще? У меня нет ответов на эти вопросы, и это огорчает ещё сильнее. Весь оставшийся день просто валяюсь в кровати, не сильно-то это отличается от моего времяпрепровождения у Цитры в храме.

Ваас возвращается только поздно вечером, на улице уже сумерки и в лагере во всю долбит дабстэп. Кажется, Ваас не в адеквате, он нервно дёргается и что-то бормочет себе под нос, смотря в стену.

— Ваас? — подхожу к нему и касаюсь его плеча, он смаргивает, немного приходя в себя, и поворачивается ко мне, его зрачки расширены так, что практически целиком перекрывают радужку.

— А, вот и блудный Джейсон! Не нравится ему, что приковали, — Ваас смеётся и, грубо схватив меня за бёдра, прижимает к себе. — Считаешь меня плохим, думаешь, ты лучше меня? Ты у нас хороший… так ты думаешь? — он отпихивает меня и усаживается на кресло, а я продолжаю стоять. — Ты хороший, да. Но по своей ли воле, или же ты просто делаешь то, что хотят другие? Такие, как Цитра, как тот уродец, для которого ты сжёг мои поля?! — он срывается на крик, с обидой смотря на меня.

— Пожалуйста, Ваас…

— Заткнись нахуй! — он перебивает меня и резко встаёт с кресла, толкая его так, что оно заваливается на бок. — А я плохой, да, Джейсон, я злой. Но дело в том, что ты не лучше меня. Ты не лучше меня, быть может, я лучше тебя, а, Джес? Может быть, я и плохой человек, но это, блядь, мой выбор, я такой по своей воле! — у Вааса сейчас больной и несчастный взгляд. Я не считаю себя лучше, я не считаю себя хорошим, мне стыдно за свою глупость, я очень глупо позволил пользоваться собой. Деннис, Цитра, Уиллис и тот же ныне мёртвый Бак — они все меня использовали, словно мальчика на побегушках, Ваас единственный был со мной честен. Чувствую, как к горлу подкатывают слёзы, я буквально ощущаю обиду Вааса. — И ты отдал мой ножик Цитре. Ты хоть знаешь, что он значил? Она не должна была его получить. Ничего ты не знаешь и не понимаешь, — он махает на меня рукой и садится на кровать.

— Я не знаю… я ничего о тебе не знаю кроме того, что рассказывала Цитра, — слыша имя сестры, Ваас кривится как от зубной боли.

— Цитра и её ракьят… ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, почему ушёл? — я киваю и сажусь рядом с ним. — Наверное, она тебе рассказывала, что я променял семью на наркоту и деньги, что я псих, да? — так она и говорила. — У нас… у ракьят есть традиция — если у вождя рождается альфа, он займёт его место, когда вырастет. Я должен был стать вождём, я был лучшим воином! Но моя сестра — она очень хитрая, подлая и жадная до власти сука! Я ей доверял, думал, она моя семья… был готов на всё ради неё и уступил бы ей это, если бы она просто попросила, — Ваас закрывает ладонями лицо, я несмело обнимаю его, боясь, что он оттолкнёт, но Ваас не отталкивает. Я осторожно глажу его по голове, Ваас убирает руки от лица и грустно смотрит на меня.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — шёпотом прошу я.

— Это непросто, очень сложно, просто пиздец как сложно, — он скидывает мои руки и встаёт.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи… Ваас, останься, — я такой жалкий, но сейчас меня это мало волнует, мне так не хватает Вааса, мой тотем скулит и плачет, требуя, чтобы я сделал всё, что возможно, но оставил Вааса рядом. — Мне так плохо без тебя…

— А каково было мне? Ты, блядь, об этом вообще задумывался?

— Ты хочешь отплатить мне той же монетой, причинить такую же боль, как я причинил тебе? — у меня по щекам помимо воли начинают катиться слёзы, Ваас внимательно на меня смотрит и словно колеблется, раздумывая, что ответить.

— Тебе не разжалобить меня слезами, за свои поступки нужно отвечать, — и он уходит, а я опять один.

***

 

Ваас избегает меня ещё неделю, теперь он вообще ко мне не заходит, еду мне приносит Хуан. Он много болтает, но я рад ему, одному здесь очень одиноко, а Ваас так и не отцепил меня. Я плохо набираю вес, только живот немного вырос, практически не заметно под одеждой. Жду Вааса каждый вечер и засыпаю в одиночестве, а утром ощущаю его запах, словно он приходит, пока я сплю, может, так и есть. Ваас приходит только после того, как я говорю Хуану, что мне плохо.

— Что с тобой, что болит, Джес? — Ваас таращится на меня испуганными глазами.

— Ничего не случилось. Какого хера ты держишь меня здесь?! Я не твоя ручная зверушка, я, между прочим, жду твоего ребёнка, и мне иногда нужен свежий воздух, — зло проговариваю это ему в лицо, увидев Вааса, я перестал грустить, вместо этого внутри появился гнев. — Думаешь, я не знаю?

— О чём знаешь? — спрашивает он, хмурясь.

— О шлюхах твоих, ты весь провонял ими, — меня буквально потряхивает от злости.

— Знаешь? Хорошо, я всё равно не собирался что-либо от тебя скрывать, — Ваас пожимает плечами и улыбается. И злость проходит, вместо неё остаётся только пустота, я отворачиваюсь, не в силах видеть его.

— Я не… уйди, ладно? Просто уйди, — крепко сжимаю зубы и закрываю глаза, ожидая, что он уйдёт.

— Не, что-то не хочется. Ты моя омега, моё место рядом с тобой, — он хватает меня за талию и прижимает к себе, я отпихиваю Вааса, но он только крепче прижимает меня к себе.

— Я не твоя грёбанная омега, отцепись от меня, ты урод!

— Мне так нравится, когда ты такой воинственный… мой… Джесси, ты моя омега, — от него пахнет травкой, от этого запаха меня начинает мутить. Нет-нет-нет, так не должно быть! Ваас очень настойчиво подтаскивает меня к кровати, взгляд у него в этот момент такой неосмысленный, словно он не здесь. Мне вовсе не хочется быть изнасилованным, поэтому я вырываюсь из его хватки и ударяю его кулаком по лицу. После этого Ваас сразу останавливается и, ошарашенно смотря на меня, потирает щёку.

— Отцепи меня, — несколько секунд он стоит, пристально смотря на меня, я не жду, что он сделает это, но он делает, достаёт из кармана ключ и отстёгивает наручник. — А теперь, будь любезен, уйди, — он отрицательно мотает головой и смотрит на меня несчастным взглядом. — Серьёзно, Ваас, проваливай, или я сам уйду, — он делает шаг ко мне, я испугано отшатываюсь, но он опускается на колени и крепко обнимает меня за ноги, не давая сдвинуться.

— Прости… я хотел сделать тебе больно, чтобы ты понял, каково мне, но переборщил, — Ваас покрывает поцелуями мой живот, у меня от всего этого дыхание перехватывает. Внутри бушует буря из разнообразных чувств, от обиды до радости от того, что я всё-таки не безразличен Ваасу.

— Встань, — шепчу я, и он поднимается. — У тебя получилось сделать мне очень больно, я тоже виноват… но, пожалуйста, давай закончим эти игры? Мне плохо без тебя, — говорю честно, отбросив гордость, то, что происходило с того момента, как я сбежал от Цитры и снова оказался здесь, было слишком мучительно. - Я, кажется, люблю тебя.

— Что? — я собираюсь повторить, но Ваас не даёт мне этого сделать, затыкая рот поцелуем.


	17. Chapter 17

Прошёл уже месяц с того момента, как мы с Ваасом помирились. Этот месяц был пиздецки насыщенным. Все эти отвратительные признаки беременности, вроде тошноты и отсутствия аппетита, наконец-то прошли. Дейзи починила лодку, и Ваас согласился отвезти меня к Райли, но тот отказался уплыть вместе со всеми. Он заделался наёмником к Хойту и с такой ненавистью смотрел на Вааса, ему явно известно всё, что произошло. Я сказал, что жду ребёнка, и разревелся как полный дебил, Райли очень растерялся и испугался, прежде я не позволял себе подобного поведения, уж точно не перед Райли. Несмотря на мои уговоры, он всё равно остался. Хоть меня и не устраивает, мягко говоря, что Райли заделался наёмником для рабонаркоторговца, но сделать я ничего не могу, зато теперь я хоть знаю, что он жив, и могу с ним видеться. А сегодня утром я обнаружил, что штаны не сходятся.

Смотрю на свой выпирающий живот, теперь моё положение уже не скрыть просторной футболкой. Провожу рукой по животу, в следующее мгновение ощущаю движение внутри.

— О боже мой… Ваас! Давай просыпайся! — Ваас, который спокойненько дрых, раскинувшись на кровати как морская звезда, испуганно подскакивает и, запутавшись в простынях, матерясь, падает на пол.

— Что?! Что случилось, Джес? — он поднимается и испуганно оглядывается по сторонам, сейчас он похож на сову, это забавно, я бы, наверное, даже посмеялся, если бы не был так взволнован.

— Ваас, он двигается, я чувствую, как он двигается, пиздец просто! — Ваас непонимающе на меня смотрит, а потом до него наконец начинает доходить.

— Можно потрогать? — я подхожу к Ваасу и сам кладу его руки себе на живот, сначала он удивлённо приоткрывает рот, а затем у него на лице появляется такая радость, его глаза просто светятся счастьем. - Вау, как пихается! Что ты чувствуешь, Джесси?

— Странное чувство, не очень приятно, если честно.

— А чего ты так рано подскочил, пинается сильно? — Ваас обеспокоено смотрит на меня, не убирая рук с живота.

— Нет, есть хотел, очень, — оглядываю Вааса. За этот месяц наша связь стала ещё крепче, теперь я чувствую, когда ему плохо, и Ваас тоже чувствует меня. Вчера весь вечер я не мог найти себе место, меня просто потряхивало от волнения, и когда Ваас вернулся, от него разило гарью напополам с марихуаной, а сам он выглядел ошарашенно и растерянно; увидев ожоги на его руках, я понял, почему меня так колбасило. Оказалось, что загорелся цех, в котором сушили траву, Ваас помогал его тушить, в итоге обжёгся и надышался паров. Сейчас мне немного стыдно, что я разбудил его, ведь он практически всю ночь не спал, у него был приступ паники и страха. — С тобой всё в порядке? — касаюсь пальцами его предплечья.

— Да, вроде…, а что вчера было, плохо помню? — Ваас растерянно смотрит на свои забинтованные руки.

— Загорелся цех, в котором сушили траву.

— Блядь! Хойт наверняка об этом ещё не знает, мне нужно сообщить ему, — он морщится, видимо, представляя, как Хойт на это отреагирует.

— Могу я, — Ваас удивлённо на меня смотрит, а затем отрицательно мотает головой.

— Не думай, что Хойт будет к тебе снисходителен из-за того, что ты беременная омега, плевал он на всё это. Я сам сделаю это, только не сейчас, потом, днём, — он зевнул и потёр глаза. — Я посплю ещё чуток, не буди меня, амиго, окей?

— Окей, — он возвращается в кровать, а я смотрю на его смуглую мускулистую спину и понимаю, что хочется мне кое-чего другого, совсем не еды. Ложусь рядом с Ваасом и начинаю покрывать лёгкими поцелуями его плечи, Ваас не реагирует, лишь тихо вздыхает, тогда я прижимаюсь губами к его боку, ставя засос, а моя рука тем временем поглаживает его пресс.

— Заканчивай возиться, Белоснежка, я спать хочу, — Ваас переворачивается на спину и поворачивает голову в мою сторону. Я улыбаюсь и стаскиваю с себя нижнее бельё, он внимательно за мной наблюдает. — Блядь, ладно, делай что хочешь.

Усаживаюсь на Вааса сверху, трусь задницей об его пах, а он жмурится и стискивает зубы. Целую его приоткрытый рот, Ваас отвечает не сразу, но через несколько секунд перехватывает инициативу и валит меня на спину. У меня вырывается стон, и Ваас тут же останавливается, взволнованно на меня смотря.

— Ваас, ты чего?

— А мы не навредим ребёнку? — об этом я не подумал, а ведь он прав.

— Будь аккуратней, и всё будет нормально, — Ваас кивает и влажно целует меня за ухом.

— Тогда ложись на бок, — шепчет он, и я послушно поворачиваюсь. Чувствую, как его пальцы прикасаются к моей дырке. - Ох, ничего себя, ты уже такой мокренький! Хочешь мой член? Скажи это, Джесси, — я отрицательно мотаю головой, Ваас дует мне в ухо, от этого по телу бегут мурашки. — Скажи это, ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя, пока не скажешь, я ничего не буду делать, — вот ведь сволочь!

— М-м-м, чтоб тебя! .. Я хочу твой член, Ваас, трахни меня уже, — быстро проговариваю и двигаю бёдрами, давая понять, что достаточно тянуть.

Ваас подхватывает меня под коленкой и медленно вставляет, у меня вырывается блаженный стон. Впиваюсь ногтями ему в ягодицу, намекая, что пора бы уже двигаться. Ваас намёк понимает, но двигается слишком неспешно, осторожничает, я подаюсь назад, ему навстречу. В этот раз всё совсем иначе, мы занимаемся любовью, а не просто сексом, Ваас настолько нежен и бережен со мной, это странно, но я чувствую, насколько дорог ему в каждом прикосновении и поцелуе, словно что-то поменялось. После Ваас сразу засыпает, а я ещё некоторое время размышляю, обо всём, что только что произошло, а затем отправляюсь в душ и, одевшись, иду в столовую.

Когда Ваас отправляется к Хойту, я очень нервничаю, поэтому иду на склад с оружием, мне нравится разбирать и собирать пистолеты и винтовки, это успокаивает, что сейчас не помешает, жалко, что на вышку мне уже нельзя, там можно побыть одному.

***

Я пытаюсь научить Хуана играть в шахматы, как раз в этот момент возвращается Ваас. Он довольно быстро вернулся и вид у него какой-то странно довольный. Он подходит к нам и, прогнав Хуана, садится на его место.

— Ты не был у Хойта, чего это у тебя рожа такая довольная?

— Был. Старик Хойт оказался в крайне добродушном настроении, уж не знаю, как твой братец ублажает этого отморозка, но у него охуенно получается… — Ваас осекается, увидев мой полный гнева взгляд. От его слов меня начинает трясти. — Джес, тише, успокойся, я пошутил, — он поднимает руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что не настроен ссориться, но уже поздно.

— Ты, блядь, пошутил?! Охуеть как смешно! Ты хочешь сказать, мой брат… у моего брата что-то с этим уродом? Я сейчас серьёзно спрашиваю, и не нужно увиливать, — я подскакиваю со стула, кажется, на нас сейчас смотрят все пираты, которые есть здесь, но мне как-то плевать в данный момент.

— Джейсон, разве я когда-нибудь увиливал? …

— Ваас.

— Нет, если честно, я ничего такого не знаю, просто мне показалось странным, что Хойт какой-то слишком уж довольный с того момента, как у него в подчинении твой брат. Но это ничего не значит, Джесси, не нужно нервничать, я правда пошутил, — он подходит ко мне и пытается обнять, но я отталкиваю Вааса.

— Я знаю, что это не шутка, не нужно меня успокаивать. Просто… так не должно быть, Райли не такой, он хороший, ему здесь не место, не с этим человеком, — Ваас хмурится и трёт переносицу.

— Да? А может, Хойт его пара?

— Нет, это невозможно!

— Но ты же со мной, а я ничем не лучше Хойта.

— Это не было моим выбором, ты не спросил, хочу ли я быть с тобой, — у Вааса на лице появляется ухмылка, похожая больше на гримасу боли, я уже жалею о сказанном. Он хрипловато смеётся, это не весёлый смех.

— Так, на что это мы тут смотрим, амигос, шоу интересное? Пиздуйте, дела сами не сделаются! — толпа, которая собралась вокруг нас, начинает рассасываться. — А ты, — он поворачивается ко мне, взгляд у него безумный и враждебный, мне становится страшно. — Хочешь ты того или нет, ты мой, если ты когда-нибудь в будущем попробуешь от меня убежать, я тебя убью, обещаю, — я понимаю, что так он и сделает, это не пустые угрозы, возможно, потом он убьёт и себя, потому что мы уже слишком крепко связанны. Я порывисто вдыхаю, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях.

— Я не сбегу, — произношу шёпотом, у него подрагивает губа, словно он едва сдерживает гнев. Я беру его руку и кладу на свой живот, надеясь, что это поможет успокоить Вааса, и это помогает.


	18. Chapter 18

После перебранки на улице Ваас отправился работать, как он сам мне сказал, но подозреваю, что это просто побег, чтобы не видеть меня. Чувствую себя виноватым, хотя, по сути, я сказал правду, но прозвучало это очень гадко и грубо. И Ваас был прав — он ничем не лучше Хойта, и я действительно не хотел себе такого альфу, вот только сейчас, не могу представить своей жизни без него. Если у Райли всё так же с Хойтом? .. Это так и будет мучить и изводить меня, если я не спрошу у Райли напрямую. Иду к машине, нужно бы сказать Ваасу, куда я, но он тогда точно не отпустит, а со мной он не поедет, наверняка перед этим сказав «Мир вокруг тебя не крутится» или «Заканчивай быть такой взбалмошной сучкой». Злить Вааса неохота, поэтому я должен успеть вернуться, пока он не хватился меня, скорей всего, он не будет искать со мной встречи в ближайшие несколько часов.

Выскальзываю из лагеря и сажусь в джип. Пока еду к Райли, не перестаю думать обо всём, что случилось, ребёнок чувствует моё состояние и толкается. Приходится даже затормозить на несколько минут, это сильно отвлекает от дороги. Вспоминая свою жизнь до поездки на этот чёртов остров, я никогда прежде не думал, что могу оказаться в подобной ситуации, в мои планы не входило когда-либо вынашивать ребёнка, я не хотел связывать свою жизнь с альфой. Моя прежняя жизнь была такой лёгкой и беззаботной, сейчас же она состоит из одних проблем, но я не уверен, что смог бы жить как прежде теперь. Я изменился, нет больше прежнего Джейсона. Поглаживаю ладонью живот. Этот ребёнок, я не хотел его, ненавидел так же сильно, как Вааса, и на полном серьёзе хотел избавиться… я рад, что Цитра наебала меня. Может, это какой-то инстинкт, но несмотря на то, что он ещё не родился, я, кажется, люблю этого ребёнка, сильнее Вааса и совсем другой, чистой любовью. Ребёнок успокаивается, и я могу ехать дальше.

Мне приходится изрядно побегать, чтобы отыскать Райли, наёмники мерзко пялятся, один даже предлагает покатать меня на своём «вертолёте». В этот момент мне становится реально страшно, наёмники не сильно отличаются от пиратов Вааса в плане моральных принципов, но пираты хоть знают, что, если тронут меня, Ваас разорвёт их, а наёмникам хозяин Хойт, и сейчас я один здесь, драться я не могу, а заступиться за меня некому. Блядь, глупый Джейсон продолжает делать глупости, вместо Райли нашёл себе проблем на задницу!

— Джей? — сзади слышатся знакомый голос, я оборачиваюсь и вижу удивлённое лицо Райли. — Ты чего здесь? — он подходит ко мне, и наёмник, который настойчиво ко мне приставал, быстро куда-то смывается.

— Я к тебе, нужно поговорить, — Райли кивает и ведёт меня в подсобное помещение.

— Что-то случилось? Почему ты один, как этот мог отпустить тебя одного сюда? Или ты поссорился с ним, он сделал тебе больно? — Райли называет Вааса «этот», он его сильно недолюбливает, но это ладно, ему есть за что не любить Вааса, но то, что он считает меня слабаком, обидно.

— А что такого в том, что я без сопровождения, или, по-своему, я не могу постоять за себя? Я довольно успешно выживал на этом острове и без Вааса. Мы с ним не ссорились, мне просто нужно было с тобой поговорить.

— Джей, начни уже пользоваться мозгами, раньше у тебя не было беременного пуза и ты был намного ловчее, чем сейчас, — он прав, и я знаю, что поступил глупо и импульсивно, поехав сюда, но жёсткий тон, с которым он это произносит, заставляет напрячься; Райли сильно изменился, я чувствую — от него теперь исходит совсем другая энергетика, недобрая, и мне эти изменения совсем не нравятся.

— Да, я тупанул…, но раз уж я здесь, то мы всё-таки поговорим. Я хочу знать, что у тебя с Хойтом, ты остался тут из-за него? — Райли хмурит брови и нервно теребит рукав. — Это так? Ответь уже… — он слишком сильно нервничает, кажется, всё уже ясно, но я хочу услышать, что скажет Райли.

— Это… отчасти это так, но в большей мере я остался здесь из-за тебя! — в глубине души я надеялся, что он будет всё отрицать, блядь, да я бы поверил ему. Знаю, что сам ничем не лучше, но всё равно не могу не испытывать разочарования от его выбора, ведь если то, что рассказывала мне Цитра, правда, то Хойт ужасный человек. Видимо, все мои эмоции отражаются у меня на лице, потому что Райли страдальчески сводит брови и подскакивает с ящиков, на которых сидел. — Всё совсем не так, как ты думаешь! Правда, Джейс, ты не понял, — смотрю на него, жду, что он скажет, но он замолкает и смотрит на меня исподлобья. — Я провожу тебя, до машины.

— А объяснить то, что я не понял?

— Я не могу сказать об этом тебе пока что, — его слова ударили, словно камни. Раньше у Райли не было от меня секретов, наверное, он ненавидит меня теперь, возможно, считает предателем из-за того, что я с Ваасом. Я киваю, не в силах что-либо сказать, и иду за Райли.

Доехав до пиратского лагеря, я долго не выхожу из машины, слёзы сами катятся по щекам. От разговора с Райли стало только хуже, ничего не прояснилось, только подтвердилось то, что у него что-то есть с Хойтом. Всё так невесело, Ваас обижен на меня, Райли ненавидит, Гранта нет, маму я уже полгода не видел, друзья благополучно покинули остров и забыли обо мне. Я совсем не чувствую себя счастливым, мне так одиноко. Можно изображать, что мне не нужно общение и внимание, но от притворства я не буду чувствовать себя менее покинутым. Стискиваю зубы до боли и зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь успокоится.

— Так-так, — слышу рядом со своим ухом и, открыв глаза, оборачиваюсь на голос. Рядом с окном, сложив руки на груди, стоит Ваас. Он злится, видимо, заметил всё-таки моё отсутствие или ему доложил какой-нибудь пират. Я не хочу с ним ссорится, хочу, чтобы он обнял меня, просто обнял и не злился, я даже готов просить у него прощения.

— Ваас…

— Это что? — он перебивает меня и берёт мою руку, обеспокоено хмурясь. — Ты где был и что за мудила это сделал?! — смотрю на своё запястье, там красуется россыпь синяков, наверное, тот наёмник схватил меня за руку, а я был слишком рассеян и не заметил этого.

— Я был у Райли, — Ваас матерится и ударяет кулаком по капоту, я знал, что это ему не понравится, но врать просто нет смысла, всё равно он узнал бы. — Прости, что не сказал тебе, ты сердился на меня и точно не поехал бы со мной и одного не отпустил, — выхожу из машины, с осторожностью посматривая на Вааса.

— Ты! … Ну, блядь, как же меня это заебало! Каждый ёбанный раз ты поступаешь одинаково! Ты получаешь удовольствие, унижая меня, выставляя дураком перед посторонними, да, Джес? Весело, хули нет-то, я альфа, который не может приструнить свою в край охуевшую омегу, — Ваас истерично смеётся, от него волнами исходит угроза, и мне нужно бы бежать от него подальше, но вместо этого я подхожу ближе, сам не знаю, на что рассчитываю.

— Я больше так не буду, обещаю, — у Вааса на лице появляется оскал, страшно, сейчас он похож на зверя, на свой тотем.

— Да, Джейсон, не будешь. Мне придётся снова посадить тебя на цепь, принцесса, ты подвергаешь опасности и себя, и моего ребёнка, — от его спокойного голоса у меня поджилки трясутся.

— Но я же не сбежал, я же тут, за что так меня наказывать?! Пожалуйста, не нужно делать этого, я совсем свихнусь там один! — обнимаю Вааса, кладу голову ему на плечо, он стоит безучастно, но не отталкивает, мне тяжело говорить, мой альфа снова мной недоволен, от этого очень больно, не только морально, но и физически — я чувствую ноющую боль за грудиной. — Я не подумал… прости…, а это оказалось правдой, про Райли и Хойта… я просто должен был убедится в этом лично, ведь он мой брат… теперь единственный.

— Джес, тише, успокойся, — Ваас смягчается и обнимает меня. — Я понимаю, семья, все дела. Но я тоже твоя семья, я твой альфа, и ты должен был поставить меня в известность. Я не запру тебя, так и быть, просто теперь парни будут следить за тобой намного более внимательно, и если ты снова меня наебёшь…

— Я не наебу! .. — он закрывает мне рот ладонью и продолжает.

— …Если ты снова наебёшь меня, я запру тебя, прикую к кровати, и ты будешь сидеть взаперти до того момента, как родится малышка. Понятно? — я киваю, и он убирает руку с моего рта.

— Малышка, с чего ты взял, что это девочка? — мы с Ваасом идём в лагерь, он выглядит уставшим, я создаю ему проблемы.

— Потому что это девочка, я в этом не сомневаюсь, — он наконец-то улыбается мне, незло скалится, а весело улыбается, от его улыбки мне становится легче, хотя и знаю, что конфликт не исчерпан и, скорей всего, Ваас меня ещё не простил.

— А если это будет мальчик?

— Нет, это девочка, — хмыкаю в ответ и ничего не говорю. Ваас почему-то так уверен, но я чувствую, что он ошибается, переубеждать его не буду, спорить с Ваасом — только воздух сотрясать, его не переспоришь.

Когда мы подходим к дому, я вцепляюсь в его руку.

— Ваас, если ты хочешь куда-то пойти, возьми меня с собой, я не хочу оставаться один снова.

— Хм-м… у меня идея! Ты ведь у нас фотограф, да, Джесси? — киваю и с интересом смотрю на него. — А камерой пользоваться умеешь?

— Я фотограф, а не кинооператор, но пользоваться умею. Ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то снял?

— Да, мне нужно снять видео для выкупа. Ну так как, сможешь?

— Смогу, — Ваас довольно ухмыляется, мне абсолютно не нравится то, чем он занимается, но если это поможет мне быть рядом, то я не против.


	19. Chapter 19

Ваас, не переставая разговаривать с заложницей, увлечённо следит за тем, как я снимаю. Заложница — девушка примерно моего возраста, она плачет и просит отпустить её. Ваас доволен, это именно то, что ему нужно, чтобы разжалобить родственников и стрясти с них как можно больше денег, перед тем как Хойт подыщет её покупателей. Девушка замолкает, смотрит на меня и, заметив мой живот, начинает упрашивать меня, пытаясь надавить на жалость. Почему-то она напоминает Лизу, от этого так не по себе, Ваас жестами показывает мне, чтобы я заканчивал съёмку.

— Что-то ты разговорилась, милая. Помолчи чуток, окей? — Ваас бесцеремонно залепляет ей рот скотчем, приказывает своим людям следить за девушкой и практически выволакивает меня из помещения.

— Что случилось, почему мы прервались? — Ваас окидывает меня долгим задумчивым взглядом, почёсывает подбородок и кивает каким-то своим мыслям. Мне почему-то кажется, что я сделал что-то не так.

— Она расстроила тебя, ты прям весь сник. Мне это не нравится, Джес, - это, кажется намёк, чтоб я возвращался обратно в лагерь.

— Не нужно отправлять меня обратно, я не хочу, мне там тоскливо!

— Да ладно тебе, ты же не один, там же полно людей…

— Сборище отморозков, которые ненавидят меня! — перебиваю Вааса, он вскидывает бровь и кривит губы в усмешке, которая предвещает что-то очень нехорошее.

— Кто-то из них обижает тебя? Кому-то из них жить надоело?

— Нет, они меня не трогают, но я знаю, как ко мне относятся, — он хмыкает, я чувствую, что Ваас счёл меня попросту капризным. — Я просто хочу остаться с тобой, не нужно считать меня хлюпиком, я не настолько впечатлительный, чтобы расстраиваться из-за слёз этой девушки.

— Я не считаю тебя хлюпиком, просто, блядь, ты носишь моего ребёнка, и я не хочу, чтобы ты нервничал лишний раз! — смешно звучит, учитывая, сколько я сегодня нервничал, и из-за Вааса в том числе. Беру его ладонь и прижимаю к своей щеке.

— Мне будет спокойней, если ты не станешь прогонять меня… ты почти всегда занят, а я один, Райли меня презирает, мне одиноко без тебя, я общаюсь только с Хуаном, и даже он куда-то запропастился, — Ваас — мой альфа, но я испытываю страх из-за того, что приходится показывать ему свою слабость, это глупо, но я боюсь, что он сочтёт меня жалким и недостойным.

— Джейсон, детка, я не собираюсь гнать тебя, — он целует меня, это так приятно, что Ваас не стал смотреть с призрением, не прогнал.

— Спасибо.

— Ты сам не свой, неужели так расстроился из-за брата? — его руки массируют мои плечи, сейчас вечереет, на улице никого кроме нас с Ваасом, только снайперы на вышках.

— Я узнал слишком много плохих новостей, хочу, чтобы этот дерьмовый день скорее кончился. Я больше не поеду туда один… наверное, вообще не поеду туда, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время, — я очень проголодался, из-за этого ребёнок снова пинается, Ваас обнимает меня, и сразу это замечает.

— Как она пинается, разнервничалась.

— Я проголодался, но без тебя есть не буду.

— Хочешь, чтобы я всё бросил и нянчился с тобой? — я киваю. — Просто поражаюсь твоей наглости, принцесса, — Ваас смеётся, он ни разу не говорил мне напрямую, что любит, но я чувствую, что это так, не знаю, ощущает ли он мои чувства так же, как и я, или это работает только в одну сторону. Нужно спросить, но я не хочу услышать, что это работает только в одну сторону, почему-то эта мысль, вызывает неприятие. — Окей, я отложу свои дела ненадолго и покормлю тебя с ложечки.

Оставшийся вечер мы проводим вместе. Весь следующий месяц протекает меланхолично, в медленно текущем темпе. На острове начинается сезон дождей, они льют в основном ночами, а утром снова светит жаркое солнце. От повышенной влажности мне тяжело, в Санта-Монике тоже было жарко, но совсем по-другому. Из-за постоянной слабости я злюсь и срываюсь на Вааса, он пока терпит, но я чувствую, что терпение у него на исходе. С Райли я не виделся с того самого разговора, несколько раз мне очень хочется ему позвонить, но в памяти всплывает его отстранённый жёсткий взгляд, в котором читается упрёк, и я не решаюсь набрать номер, и каждый раз, когда Ваас возвращается от Хойта, я расспрашиваю про Райли.

Хоть Ваас и не разрешает мне этого делать, я связываюсь с мамой, даю ей знать, что жив и что Райли в порядке. Она спрашивает, что с Грантом, я, не зная, как сказать ей это, молчу, мама сама всё понимает, она плачет, я снова испытываю чувство вины. Про свою беременность я не могу рассказать и ещё очень многое не могу ей рассказать, но всё равно после разговора с ней мне становится лучше.

Сегодня Ваас снова собирается поехать к Хойту, почему-то это очень злит. Запах, который остаётся на Ваасе, когда он возвращается, ужасно бесит меня. И я снова начинаю скандал из-за пустяка, так раздухариваюсь, что запускаю тарелкой супа, который и есть причина скандала, в стену, а Вааса забрызгивает.

— Блядь, Джейсон, хватит сучиться! Ты специально проверяешь на прочность моё терпение? Я заебался выслушивать твои придирки, тебе всё не так, какого хуя ты выёбываешься?!

— Я не выёбываюсь, может, хватит уже быть таким хуёвым альфой?! — Ваас замолкает, весь как-то сникает и хмурится, увидев его недобрый взгляд, я разом успокаиваюсь.

— Я для тебя хуёвый? Я же всё делаю, падла ты неблагодарная, любой твой каприз выполняю! — я перешёл черту, нужно срочно извиниться, но то, что Ваас говорит дальше, подстёгивает меня продолжить. — Может, тебе поискать себе не хуёвого альфу? Я реально заебался.

— Наверное, стоит. Такого, как Хойт. Он наверняка умеет обращаться с омегами, — Ваас сначала округляет глаза, а через секунду начинает истерично ржать. Мне стыдно, почему я веду себя так глупо?

— Хойт не подойдёт тебе… он сам омега, — отсмеявшись, говорит Ваас и насмешливо ухмыляется.

— Но ведь… Райли всего лишь бета, — до меня начинает доходить причина моей злости, это просто тупая ревность, грёбанные инстинкты! Так получилось, что за всё время пребывания на острове я ни разу не видел Хойта Волкера лично. — Ты трахался с ним? У тебя с Хойтом что-то было?

— Ты ебанулся? Меня не привлекает Хойт, припизднутый на голову чувак в годах, и он мой босс, да и я тоже не в его вкусе, он любит молоденьких смазливых мальчиков, типа твоего братца, — закрываю лицо руками, наговорил гадостей Ваасу, психовал как истеричка и сейчас просто сгораю от ревности. — Я ухожу, можешь поискать себе другого альфу, пока меня не будет.

— Нет! Я… я просто… это всё не всерьёз сказал. Меня разозлило, что ты поедешь к Хойту, ненавижу, когда ты возвращаешься, а от тебе воняет им. Не хочу, чтобы от тебя пахло другими омегами, мне от этого больно, — осторожно подхожу к Ваасу и прикасаюсь пальцами к его боку.

— Ты пиздливый, Белоснежка. Безмозглое сумчатое. Ты из меня всю душу уже вынул, а оказалось, что это просто ревность. Пиздец просто ёбанный нахуй! — я ничего не могу поделать с этой ревностью, этот Волкер забрал моего брата и забирает моего альфу.

— Прости меня, это глупо, так тупо веду себя, ничего не могу поделать с этим. Я ведь полностью твой, а ты мой?

— Джейсон, посмотри на меня, — я поднимаю взгляд, Ваас глядит на меня серьёзно. — Разве я давал тебе повод сомневаться во мне?

— Не давал. Наверное, я просто хуёвый омега, делаю всё не так, веду себя как долбаёб, — я и правда часто думаю о том, что я плохая пара, мне тяжело любить Вааса, я не знаю, как вести себя правильно, ненавидеть его было намного проще.

— Да, Джес. Нужно с этим что-то делать, весь этот месяц ты по-чёрному меня доёбывал.

— М-м-м… накажи меня, — он заинтересованно изгибает бровь и кладёт руку мне на плечо.

— Ты беременный, поэтому я не могу наказать тебя так, как ты заслужил, как же мне наказать тебя?

— Как считаешь нужным, можешь делать всё, что хочешь, только не слишком жестоко, — Ваас странно улыбается, по-звериному оголяя острые клыки.

— Н-да, ну и задачку ты передо мной поставил. Мне нужно подумать над этим, амиго, — это звучит зловеще, но я знаю, что Ваас не причинит мне вреда. — К Хойту мне всё-таки придётся пойти, он ждёт отчёт, а ждать Хойт ой как не любит.


	20. Chapter 20

Сидеть одному в доме не хочется, поэтому я устраиваюсь на улице под навесом. Сейчас снова льёт дождь, для пиратов это не помеха, они занимаются своими делами. Раньше я думал, что в пиратском лагере полнейшая анархия и беспорядок, но всё совсем не так. Здесь каждый делает своё дело, все беспрекословно выполняют то, что им велит Ваас. Меня распирает гордость за то, как хорошо мой альфа умеет организовывать людей.

— Ну и как вы решили назвать ребёнка? — раздаётся голос рядом с моим ухом, я вздрагиваю от неожиданности. Обернувшись, вижу Хуана.

— Не знаю, Ваас считает, что это девочка, я не так уверен в этом, как он. Да и рано ещё об этом думать, — Хуан кивает и пододвигается ближе.

— Что-то случилось? Ваас так беснуется, вы опять поссорились? В последнее время он такой злющий, прям кидается на всех, — это из-за меня он такой — Ваас не может выплеснуть свою злость на меня, поэтому отыгрывается на других. Рассказывать об этом я, конечно же, не собираюсь.

— У нас всё в порядке, понятия не имею, почему Ваас беснуется, мало ли, что у него в голове творится, — встаю и направляюсь обратно в дом. Хоть Хуан и не упрекал меня, но я чувствую вину за то, что вывожу Вааса. Я не должен так себя вести, это плохо… блядь, да я никогда не был таким, в меня словно демон какой-то вселился. Смотрю на свой живот, ясно, что это за «демон». Неужели это из-за гормонов? Или может, я просто изменился, живя на этом острове?

В комнате ещё сохранился слабый запах Вааса. Он редко бывает здесь со мной, сбегает. Я бы хотел, чтобы он был со мной рядом, но вместо этого отталкиваю Вааса от себя всё сильнее. Сажусь на стул и смотрю в стену, на ней нарисованы тигр и коала: голова тигра лежит на животе коалы. Ваас нарисовал это после того, как узнал мой настоящий тотем, я тогда почувствовал себя таким счастливым, но ему ничего не сказал. Люблю граффити Вааса, однако, прежде я никогда ему об этом не говорил. Почему-то я редко говорю что-либо доброе Ваасу, хотя мне хочется, но вместо этого я говорю ему гадости и мотаю нервы. Начинаю перебирать бумаги, лежащие на столе, чтобы немного успокоиться. Эта комната для Вааса — и спальня, и кабинет, здесь всегда такой срач, всюду разбросаны бумаги и сумки с вещами. Когда я хотел убраться тут в прошлый раз, Ваас очень разозлился, так орал. Мне не хочется снова ссориться с ним, поэтому приходится побороть вновь вспыхнувшее желание навести здесь порядок. Замечаю под кипой бумаг рисунок, достаю его и рассматриваю: это оказывается мультяшная коала с большим животом, сердито сдвинувшая брови, а рядом сидит грустный тигр, поджавший уши. Увидев этот рисунок, чувствую, что у меня начинает щипать слезами глаза. Глубоко дышу, успокаиваясь. Очень хочется увидеть Вааса сейчас, снова попросить прощения.

Дождь скоро кончается, и я возвращаюсь на улицу. Слоняюсь по лагерю до самого вечера, возвращаюсь в дом, только когда на улице уже совсем темно. Я засыпаю один, хотя казалось, что я вообще не смогу уснуть сегодня.

Просыпаюсь посреди ночи от того, что кровать рядом со мной прогибается от чужого веса. Сразу поворачиваюсь к Ваасу и касаюсь своей рукой его запястья.

— Тебя так долго не было. Я хотел тебя дождаться, но уснул, — смотрю на Вааса, он пьяно улыбается, взгляд расфокусирован, а движения слишком резкие, однако алкоголем от него не пахнет.

— Дела были, — тихо отвечает он. Я чувствую, что снова начинаю злиться. Ваас явно сейчас под наркотой, хоть он и обещал, что покончит с этим, но делает это снова из раза в раз. Ваас смеётся и касается рукой моей щеки. — Ты снова злишься, Джес. Хочешь сорваться, наорать на меня? Можешь сделать это, амиго.

— Ты опять обдолбался? Ты ведь обещал… — меня снова потряхивает, больше злости я скорее чувствую обиду. Сажусь и отворачиваюсь к нему спиной, не хочется показывать свои слёзы сейчас.

— Мне тяжело, это, блядь, нелегко, когда ещё и ты постоянно всем недоволен! — он тоже садится и пытается развернуть меня к себе. — Будь хоть немного снисходителен, ты же знаешь, что я стараюсь.

— Тебе тяжело, а мне, по-твоему, каково? Осталось три месяца, я на грёбанном острове, где нет больниц, врачей, да вообще здесь нихрена нет! А ты постоянно под кайфом, и я очень переживаю за тебя. Возможно, я бываю слишком жесток к тебе, но я стараюсь сильно не сучиться, как ты это называешь, действительно стараюсь, не нужно говорить так, словно я монстр беспощадный…

— Тише, Джейсон, не нервничай. Ты не монстр, просто беснуешься из-за каждого пустяка, — Ваас обнимает меня, и вся злость и обида отходят куда-то на задний план, пока совсем не исчезают. — И в моём лагере, между прочим, как минимум три медика.

— Успокоил прям, — хмыкаю и откидываюсь спиной на его грудь. — М-м-м… Ваас, а ты решил, как накажешь меня? — спрашиваю, вытирая слёзы с щёк.

— Чего? .. А, не. Я просто не могу наказывать тебя, хотя надо бы. У меня всё внутри противится этому. Блядь, да я только и думаю, как бы тебе угодить, но у меня не получается, сколько бы я, сука, ни старался, тебя всё не устраивает! Хуёво от этого, — он устало вздыхает, я крепче прижимаюсь к Ваасу и чувствую, как колотится его сердце. Поворачиваюсь и целую его в висок.

— Это не так… я очень ждал тебя сегодня, так хотел сказать, как сильно скучаю, — провожу языком по шее Вааса, ощущая, как бьётся жилка под кожей, и чувствуя солоноватый вкус на языке, ставлю засос на ключице.

— Чего это ты такой ласковый, принцесса? — ничего не отвечаю, только улыбаюсь и просовываю руку под резинку его боксеров. Ваас порывисто вдыхает и запускает пальцы в мои волосы. Толкаю его ладонью в грудь, он послушно ложится на спину и приподнимает бёдра, когда я стаскиваю с него боксеры. Опускаюсь к Ваасу между ног и беру в руку его член, слегка надрачиваю и обвожу языком головку. — Ты возьмёшь в рот? — Ваас удивлён, потому что я обычно не делаю ему минет. Вместо ответа я обхватываю губами головку и начинаю двигать головой, принимая член глубже в рот. Ваас стонет и кладёт ладонь мне на затылок, задавая бёдрами свой темп. Я расслабляю горло, давая Ваасу делать то, что он хочет. Отодвигаюсь за несколько секунд до того, как он кончает, поэтому всё моё лицо оказывается перепачкано кончёй.

— Бля… — тру руками глаз, в который попала сперма.

— Прости, — Ваас убирает мои руки от лица и целует в зажмуренный глаз, а затем начинает его вылизывать. Это не очень-то приятно, но от того, что Ваас делает это для меня с какой-то звериной нежностью, меня бросает в дрожь, а низ живота пронзает возбуждением. Я обнимаю Вааса за шею и усаживаюсь верхом на его колени.

— Хочу тебя, — шепчу одними губами. Ваас кладёт руки мне на ягодицы, мнёт и оглаживает их, не переставая при этом целовать и вылизывать моё лицо. Мы сидим так, наверное, минут десять, я могу лишь томно вздыхать под его ласками, ожидая, когда он зайдёт дальше. Но Ваас не торопится. Останавливаю его и разворачиваюсь спиной, живот уже довольно ощутим, поэтому заниматься сексом лицом к лицу проблематично, а сейчас я хочу чувствовать Вааса как можно ближе.

Кладу руки Вааса на свои бока и сам направляю его член внутрь себя. Ваас придерживает меня, плавно насаживая. Мне хочется скорее ощутить его в себе, хочется, чтобы он был жёстче и напористей, но несмотря на то, что Ваас возбуждён и всё ещё под кайфом, он продолжает контролировать себя. Я кусаю губы и шепчу какую-то несвязную чушь, просто всё, что приходит в голову. Ваас обнимает меня одной рукой поперёк живота, а второй ласкает мой член. Оргазм накатывает тягучей сладкой волной, меня потряхивает крупной дрожью, и дыхание сбивается, слышу, как Ваас хрипло дышит мне в ухо, и чувствую, как тепло разливается внутри меня.

— Ребёнок так пинался, пиздец просто. Это нормально? — несколько минут спустя спрашивает Ваас, поглаживая мой живот.

— М-м-м, я не чувствую, чтобы что-то было не так, к тому же он всегда пинается, когда я слишком активен. Мне нужно помыться, ты пойдёшь со мной? — и Ваас идёт в ванную вместе со мной, хотя я вижу, что он еле держится, чтоб не уснуть.

Следующие два месяца проходят довольно-таки спокойно, не то чтобы мы совсем не ссоримся, но я стараюсь быть менее придирчивым, злость свою вымещаю, стреляя из лука. Мой живот продолжает расти, я больше не спорю с Ваасом, что будет девочка, он настолько уверен. В лагере и правда оказывается три медика, но только один из них настоящий врач, остальные двое — медбрат и ортопед. С Райли мы помирились, он уверяет меня, что у них с Хойтом ничего нет, у меня нету причин ему не верить, хоть Ваас и скептически посмеивается на этот счёт. Всё вроде хорошо, но я предчувствую, что должно случиться что-то плохое, совсем скоро, пытаюсь отогнать это, убеждая себя в том, что это мне только кажется. Получается плохо, предчувствие никуда не уходит.


	21. Chapter 21

— Я должен вернуть его, — проснувшись, заявляет Ваас. В этот момент я как раз собирался на встречу с Райли и думал, что Ваас спит, но он так резко заговорил, что от неожиданности я уронил чашку с чаем на пол.

— Ой! Напугал, я думал, ты спишь, — присаживаюсь и подбираю с пола черепки, Ваас садится и смотрит на меня странно тяжёлым взглядом. — Про что ты? Кого вернуть собрался?

— Не кого, а кинжал, который ты отдал моей сестрице, — он произносит это со злостью, не думал, что Ваас всё ещё злится на меня за тот глупый поступок.

— Не сердись на меня, я поступил так, как считал правильным в тот момент. Сколько раз мне ещё попросить у тебя прощения? — Ваас встаёт с кровати, не сводя с меня взгляда, по его лицу вижу, что ему очень хочется съязвить что-нибудь и что он изо всех сил борется с этим желанием.

— Хм… окей, Джес, я не злюсь, просто мне дохуища сил пришлось приложить, чтобы достать этот ебучий кинжал, — Ваас раздражённо цокает языком, а я уже в который раз чувствую себя виноватым.

— Почему ты вспомнил про него сейчас? — поднимаюсь на ноги — с таким животом, какой у меня сейчас, это уже не так легко, как прежде, приходится придерживаться за стену.

— Он нужен мне, он должен быть у меня, — Ваас нервно собирает с пола свою одежду, которую разбросал вчера.

— Чтобы доказать, что ты лучше Цитры? Тебе не нужно этого доказывать, ты ведь добыл его, а она и пальцем не пошевелила.

— Всё не так просто, Джейсон, этот кинжал не какой-то там символ моего превосходства над Цитрой! У того, кто владеет этим блядским кинжалом, есть власть, есть сила. Я тебе уже рассказывал, так что не беси меня, окей? — мне бы не хотелось ссоры, но вижу, к чему клонит Ваас — он намерен забрать этот чёртов ножик у Цитры.

— Ты чего, веришь в магию, в пророчества, фей и всякое подобное?

— Какие феи, ты чё несёшь? Джейсон, ты ебанулся, — Ваас смеётся, но, посмотрев на меня, резко прекращает смеяться и становится каким-то напряжённым. — Почему ты встал так рано, у тебя схватки? Позвать Джона? — Джон — это мой доктор.

— Нет, я в порядке. Просто собираюсь на встречу, мы с Райли договорились… Что такое, Ваас? — он подходит ближе и, положив руки мне на бока, притягивает к себе.

— Ты ведь не собирался по-тихому съебаться, пока я сплю?

— Нет конечно! Я бы тебя разбудил, а потом бы пошёл, — Ваас хмурится, — без твоего сопровождения.

— Джейсон, ты прикалываешь, мать твою? Я сейчас не в настроении, не нужно ебать мне мозги, Белоснежка! Ты не поедешь один на базу Хойта, — он угрожающе скалится, словно зверь. Я не хотел злить Вааса, нужно было сразу сказать, что мы встречаемся не на базе Хойта.

— Я еду в Бэдтаун, мы договорились встретиться там. Райли просил, чтобы я приехал без тебя, он… не очень тебя любит. Прости, не злись, — обнимаю Вааса руками за шею и целую в скулу.

— Мне насрать, что любит этот мелкий пиздюк, ты с беременным пузом, абсолютно беззащитен, хоть и считаешь себя, блядь, воином! Но окей, хуле. Я не пойду с тобой, у меня и так работы дохуя, пойдут мои ребята, — я согласно киваю. Думаю, что, если бы Ваас настоял на том, что пойдёт со мной, я бы не стал спорить. Если честно, то я, наверное, даже хотел, чтоб он настоял. Но Ваас довольно спокойно отпускает меня с двумя своими пиратами в качестве сопровождения.

Пока мы едем, я смотрю по сторонам. Сейчас на острове зима, через считаные дни будет Новый год, но жара не многим меньше, чем осенью. Здесь вообще от зимы только название, в Санта-Монике хоть и редко, но бывал снег.

В Бэдтауне ничего не изменилось с того времени, когда я был здесь в последний раз. Пираты идут за мной по пятам, из-за этого чувствую сильное раздражение. Когда мы подходим к бару — именно в нём мы с Райли договорились увидеться, — я говорю пиратам оставаться снаружи, они колеблются, но так и не решаются со мной спорить.

Пройдя внутрь бара, я не сразу замечаю Райли. Он сидит за самым дальним столиком у стены. Увидев меня, он сдержанно улыбается и опасливо оглядывается по сторонам.

— Джей! — он машет мне рукой, приветствуя, я усаживаюсь на стул напротив него. Этот стул не кажется мне особо надёжным, надеюсь, он не сломается под моим весом.

— Привет. Что-то случилось? — Райли нервно шмыгает носом и сводит брови. Он говорит, что всё нормально, но я чувствую, что это не так. Я знаю Райли, и сейчас он ведёт себя так же, как когда тайком взял покататься машину Гранта и попал на ней в аварию, тогда он первым делом позвонил мне.

— Я… просто, мне нужно поговорить… спросить тебя кое о чём, - жду, что же он скажет, Райли прочищает горло и начинает говорить: — У тебя с Ваасом всё в порядке? Я имею в виду, ты точно с ним по своей воле? Мне не совсем понятно, как ты можешь быть с ним после того, как он убил Гранта.

— Ты хочешь обсудить мои с Ваасом отношения? Я бы не хотел говорить про это, но если это важно, — он кивает и подаётся вперёд, высказывая заинтересованность. — Всё не так просто, мне очень тяжело от осознания, что Ваас убил Гранта, и у меня даже нет оправдания тому, что он сделал… Но тем не менее я не могу ненавидеть Вааса, и я с ним по своей воле. Должно быть, ты считаешь меня предателем, должно быть, так оно и есть…

— Это вовсе не так, Джей, не твоя вина, что Грант мёртв. Виноват только Ваас, и если его не станет, всем будет только лучше, мы сможем вернуться домой! У меня есть план, ты должен помочь мне, — Райли улыбается, у меня внутри всё холодеет.

— Райли, ты же понимаешь, что Ваас мой альфа и мы связанны? Если его не станет, я сойду с ума или умру от тоски, — улыбка исчезает с его лица, думаю, он остался на острове именно для того, чтобы отомстить за Гранта.

— Значит, он останется безнаказанным, и мы не сможем вернуться? Я же не смогу смотреть маме в глаза, пока он не поплатится за то, что сделал с Грантом и с тобой! — его голос дрожит от гнева и досады. Райли очень изменился, озлобился, он хочет отомстить и, кажется, вовсе не намерен отступать. Но он переоценивает свои силы. Ему не справиться с этим, тогда я потеряю своего теперь единственного брата. Или же он справится, и тогда я потеряю своего альфу. Что мне делать? Я должен что-то сделать! Прокусываю губу до крови, судорожно соображая, что бы сейчас сказать, но все слова кажутся какими-то пустыми.

— Извини… прости меня. Пожалуйста, не делай ничего… не делай того, что планируешь. Я не хочу больше терять дорогих мне людей! — Райли молча встаёт из-за стола и направляется к выходу. Останавливаю его, взяв за руку. — Пожалуйста, Райли… скажи, что всё будет хорошо, что ты не станешь воплощать свой план.

— Не буду воплощать. Он не годится, если в итоге ты пострадаешь. Но Ваас должен поплатиться, и он поплатится, — сказав это, он вырывает руку из моей хватки и быстро выходит из бара. Пытаюсь догнать его, но, вставая со стула, теряю равновесие и едва успеваю выставить ногу, чтобы не упасть. Стул, на котором я сидел, падает и попросту разваливается, но сейчас я слишком тороплюсь догнать Райли, поэтому не обращаю внимания на это. Быстро иду к выходу, но когда оказываюсь на улице, Райли уже не видно.

Обратно возвращаюсь в смешанных чувствах. Я звоню Райли, но он не отвечает. То, что он сказал, означает, что от своей затеи отказываться он не намерен, но и убивать Вааса Райли не будет. Я просто не знаю, чего теперь ожидать. Хочется поговорить с Ваасом, но его нет в лагере. Весь день сижу как на иголках, живот периодически схватывает спазмами, ребёнок сильно пихается, я бы, наверное, начал паниковать, но Джон сказал, что это нормально.

Ваас возвращается под утро, я долго ворочался, но так и не смог уснуть. Он присаживается на край кровати и касается пальцами моих волос.

— Что случилось, Джес, почему тебе плохо? — он чувствует моё состояние.

— Райли хочет тебя убить, — услышав это, Ваас смеётся, я смотрю на него исподлобья, он не воспринимает Райли как угрозу.

— Из-за этого ты переживаешь? Не нужно, он даже не дотягивает до того уровня, на котором ты был, когда был «воином», амиго, — он пододвигается ближе, а я устраиваю свой живот на его коленях.

— Что значит «даже не дотягивает до того уровня»?! Я захватил не хило так твоих аванпостов, мудила, так что воином я был невъебенным, — Ваас насмешливо ухмыляется и проводит тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке. — Оу-у, ты пришёл, и она сразу пинаться начала, — перемещаю его руку на свой живот. — Приляг со мной.

— Тебе не больно? — отрицательно мотаю головой. Обнимаю Вааса, прижимаясь лбом к его груди. Когда я чувствую рядом своего альфу, у меня наконец получается уснуть.

***

Следующие три недели проходят очень хорошо ровно до того момент, пока Ваас не сообщает мне, что Райли убил Хойта и что теперь он с ракьят. Сказать, что я нахожусь в состоянии глубокого охуения, — это ничего не сказать. Ваас предполагает, что в скором времени нам стоит ожидать нападения, потому что активность ракьят усилилась, они захватили уже два аванпоста. Это неудивительно, ведь с ними Райли, а у него всегда хорошо работало стратегическое мышление. Он хочет отобрать у Вааса остров, отомстить таким способом.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спрашиваю враз осипшим голосом.

— Что я буду делать, амиго? Дай-ка подумать… Моя в край охуевшая сестра и твой братец спелись и вздумали на меня залупаться на пару, так что же я сделаю?! Мне придётся преподать им урок, Джесси, — Ваас в гневе, а я просто не знаю, что мне сейчас делать. Отговаривать его принимать какие-либо действия? Не уверен, что от этого станет лучше, Ваас прав, их цель — отвоевать остров, поэтому, лишаясь аванпостов, он лишается силы и влияния, и в итоге ракьят всё равно нападут на этот лагерь. А если не отговаривать, то есть вероятность, что пострадает Райли или же сам Ваас.

Я сажусь на железный ящик, так как ноги дрожат, а колени подкашиваются.

— И когда ты собираешься сделать это, преподать им этот охуительный урок? — он нервно покусывает сигарету, смотря на меня задумчивым взглядом.

— Сразу же, как составлю план и стратегию действий. Я слишком долго терпел Цитру с её сучьими выкрутасами, её пиздюки ракьят давно подсирают моим ребятам по-мелкому. Пора обрубить этот грёбанный якорь, и чем скорее, тем лучше, — Ваас сминает сигарету и, отбросив её, садится рядом со мной.

— А подождать ты не можешь? Ребёнок уже со дня на день родится, я боюсь, что, когда это произойдёт, тебя не будет рядом.

— Чем дольше я жду, тем больше вероятность, что они нападут. Моё бездействие опасно, Джейсон, для тебя в первую очередь. Цитра хочет забрать и тебя, и моего ребёнка так же, как забрала тот кинжал, я больше не позволю ей трогать моё!

— Ваас, не причиняй Райли вреда, — он не слушает меня, просто встаёт и уходит.

Следующие два дня я его не вижу. Не думал, что всё вот так вот будет. Райли не понимает, что, мстя Ваасу, он делает хуже только мне. Или, возможно, он осознаёт и делает это специально, я сейчас понял, что теперь не знаю его, он так изменился.

В лагере все странно возбуждены, видимо, предвкушают предстоящую стычку с ракьят. Однако вслух никто ничего не говорит, скорей всего, Ваас запретил трепаться. Джон с Хуаном ходят за мной по пятам, Ваас приставил их ко мне будто надзирателей. У Вааса есть все основания мне не доверять, но это очень обидно, он словно не чувствует, что я не смогу предать его даже ради собственного брата.

О том, что Ваас со своими пиратами отправился к храму ракьят, я узнаю от Хуана после долгих расспросов и угроз. Я не чувствую страха за Вааса, внутри твёрдая уверенность в том, что он вернётся, больше меня волнует, как он поступит с Райли. Я засыпаю с тяжёлыми мыслями, а просыпаюсь под утро от того, что вся постель мокрая, а живот пронзает схватками. Вааса рядом нет, поэтому мной начинает овладевать паника. Хуан, который спал на полу, подскакивает и будит Джона.

Кажется, всё длится невероятно долго. Я хочу, чтобы Ваас был здесь, чтоб собственноручно придушить его за ту боль, которую я сейчас испытываю! В голове всё путается, пытаюсь делать так, как говорит Джон. В какой-то момент чувствую прикосновение к своей руке и тихий шёпот, не могу разобрать слов.

***

Ваас оказался прав насчёт пола ребёнка, это девочка. Маленькая альфа с тотемом тигра, как две капли воды похожая на Вааса.

Что касается Райли — он в порядке, он вернулся в Калифорнию. В тот день Ваас привёл его с собой. Не знаю, что произошло в храме ракьят, почему Райли пошёл с ним и что стало с Цитрой, я спрашивал, но всё, что Ваас мне отвечает, это: «Она нас больше не побеспокоит», — значит ли это, что она мертва? Возможно, а может, и нет. Сейчас мне некогда думать о ней, проблем стало ещё больше, чем до этого.

Без Хойта весь этот бизнес начал рушиться, поэтому Ваасу пришлось взять на себя всё то, чем занимался Волкер. Это занимает много его времени, но он возвращается ко мне, к нам. Имя дочери мы ещё не дали, спорим. Ваас хочет назвать её Софи, а я хочу назвать её в честь мамы.

Я так много потерял за этот год, но и приобрёл не меньше. Думаю, сейчас, несмотря на все сложности, я чувствую себя действительно хорошо.


End file.
